Naruto Namikaze, Konoha's Red Flash
by FFBeast626
Summary: In a twist of fate, Hiruzen Sarutobi was taken by the Death God instead of Minato Namikaze. What effect will this have on Naruto's life and the shinobi world as a whole? God-like Naruto, with Sharingan and eventually Rinnegan. Good Sasuke, also close to God-like. Naruto/Ino, Sasuke/Sakura pairing, maybe others later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Id like to say that this is my first attempt at a fanfic. This chapter is being published as kind of a feeler to see what people think of my story so far. Ill try to update once a week, but between CH1 and CH2 may take a while because I'm not caught up to where I need to be to publish the story, but as I said I'd like to get an idea from you guys.**

"Kushina," Minato said, "I just wanted you to know that I've always loved you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Minato you don't have to do this! I'll drag him back inside of me and take him to the grave with me." Kushina replied.

"No Kushina that would only be temporary, he would come back and it could be even more disastrous then. Besides, I don't want you to waste the last of your chakra because I'd like to incorporate it into the seal so that our son will someday be able to meet his mother." Minato said with a heavy heart.

Kushina agreed with what he said and didn't press the issue further as Minato began racing through hand seals.

Meanwhile: Outskirts of Konoha

Hiruzen and another group of shinobi were racing to where Minato teleported to at top speed

_I hope we're not already too late…Minato don't do anything reckless._

"Faster everyone we don't have much time!" Hiruzen shouted as they increased their pace.

Just as they leapt into the clearing where they could see the Kyuubi he heard Minato yell out the words he hoped he'd never hear.

Back with Minato

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

Minato stood facing the Kyuubi as the Death God appeared at his back with a spectral projection of himself suspended by chains on the Death God.

Minato looked at Kushina and said "Im sorry Kushina-chan."

"Minato nooo!" Minato heard the familiar voice of his advisor, the former Hokage yell out.

"Hiruzen-sama," Said Minato "Please take care of Naruto and make sure he as seen as the hero that he truly is. This is what it takes to save the village and it's a responsibility that I chose to shoulder as the 4th Hokage of Konoha."

As the 3rd Hokage heard this he started racing through a set of handseals, as he finished he yelled out "Sealing technique: Replacement of a damned soul" While Minato simultaneously stared down the fox as its soul was dragged through his own and said calmly "Seal."

What happened next was unexpected by everyone.

As the Death God took the Kyuubi in, Minato was surprised to see that rather than his own soul being pulled out, he could see a dark blue stream coming from Hiruzen to the Death God.

"Hiruzen what is this?"

"It's a technique I developed some time ago, though I honestly hoped I'd never be forced to use it. It allows me to feed my soul to the Death God in your place."

"But…" Minato stuttered.

"No buts Minato-kun, you're still young and have a newborn child to see too. I've lived a long life with no regrets and it's better for me to carry this burden than you."

Minato looked down as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Don't shed tears for me Minato-kun, I'm happy to give my life in place of yours."

"Now Minato, finish the 8 Trigrams Seal."

Minato complied as he performed the ritual for the Eight Trigrams Sealing technique on baby Naruto.

"Thank you Hiruzen, for giving me a chance to raise my son. I am forever in debt to you. I can seal a portion of your chakra along with Kushina's into the Eight Trigrams Seal if you would like, so that one day my son may meet the savior of the shinobi world."

"Yes I would appreciate that. Thank you Minato, good luck on your future endeavors, you've always been a good Hokage and I trust that you will keep our village safe and prosperous."

And with that the Death God as well as Hiruzen and the Kyuubi were gone, leaving Minato with his fading wife and his newborn son. _Ill always be grateful for this Hiruzen._

The other shinobi that were with Sandaime appeared and shunshinned the group away to the hospital. Minato sat at his wife's side as she slowly faded away, despite the efforts of the best medics available.

_Im so sorry I was unable to protect you Kushina-chan. If anything, at least I was spared so that our little Naruto-kun will have one of his parents. I love you and I'll never forget you._

Later that night, Hokage tower.

"My fellow villagers," Said Minato as he pondered his words carefully.

"Tonight, as you all know, our village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was under the control of a masked man whose identity is unknown as of this time. I managed to strip his control of the Kyuubi, and performed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on it, which was supposed to forfeit my own life in order to seal it away. However, as I completed the ritual and the Death God started to remove my soul, our beloved 3rd Hokage switched places with me, making himself the payment for the Death God's service. We lost several of our shinobi brethren tonight, the 3rd Hokage and my wife Kushina Namikaze included."

"The Kyuubi, however, has been defeated. You can all go home and rest with ease tonight. We will have a further meeting tomorrow morning at 08:00 AM."  
_

Later on, in the Hokage's office

_I can't believe all that has happened tonight… My first son was born, an unknown masked man who appears to be invincible attacked the village with the Kyuubi that he released from my wife, I lost the woman whom I loved more than life itself, and Hiruzen sacrificed himself so that I may live to raise my son._

_Kushina… I'm so sorry that I let you down. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me and that you watch over us always._

_Hiruzen… I also let you down tonight as your successor as Hokage. I never meant for this to happen to you. It was supposed to be me that gave my life to the Death God._

Minato sighed to himself as he sat there staring out the window of his office at the village partially in ruins.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Said Minato.

The door opened and Kakashi Hatake stepped in.

"What is it that you needed Kakashi-kun?"

"I just wanted to come by and talk sensei" Kakashi said as he came over and sat in front of the desk near Minato.

Kakashi and Minato sat at the desk and talked about what happened for a few hours while everyone else mourned their losses in their own ways.  
_

The next morning, 06:00 AM

A knock came at the door of the Hokage's office, "Enter." Said Minato as he thought about the events that took place last night.

The door opened and revealed a man in black ANBU dress with a dog mask over his face, and a tanto strapped across his lower back.

"Hello Kakashi-kun" greeted Minato.

Kakashi walked in and bowed to Minato "Hokage-sama, I have the final report from the attack last night ready for you."

"Thank you Kakashi, could you gather a team of your best men and send them to me please, I'd like to have them locate Tsunade-hime for me." Minato said as he turned to look out the window.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before he disappeared from sight in a whirl of leaves.

Minato bit his thumb and went through some hand seals before slapping his hand onto the desk as a small toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Can you go to Jiraiya and have him return to the village as soon as possible please?"

"Yes sir." Said the toad as he vanished in a puff smoke.

Minato sat and reviewed the report given to him by Kakashi, he looked at the number killed and sadly said to himself "_This is awful, but it could have been far worse had Hiruzen and myself not acted so quickly_."  
_

2 hours later, on top of the Hokage tower

As Minato stood atop the tower flanked on either side by ANBU shinobi and the village elders behind him, he addressed the village: "Citizens and shinobi of Konoha, I know that now is a time of great sadness and grieving for those lost in the attack. As of now there is an estimated 1200 dead and 2300 more wounded during the Kyuubi's rampage. We all lost someone close to us during this attack, and as hard as it may be, we will have to pull together as a village to rebuild ourselves so as to not disgrace the ones we lost."

"Tomorrow we will begin our reconstruction of the village. As for today, you are dismissed."  
_

A week later

The village reconstruction was well underway with everyone helping out and carrying their load, while the ANBU squad was gone in search of Tsunade, and Minato was reviewing various reports.

Throughout the week Minato had many visitors come and go for different reasons, so it was no surprise when a knock came on the door again "You may enter." Said Minato.

Kakashi walked in and bowed to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I just received word that the team of ANBU you dispatched has found Tsunade-sama, and are currently enroute from the southeastern edge of the Fire Country."

"Thank you Kakashi." Minato said as Kakashi bowed and shunshined away.

"_I need to take a break, I think I'll take Naruto on a walk around the village_" Minato thought to himself as he went to get Naruto from his crib and take a stroll around the village to check up on everything.  
_

3 days later, with Minato, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune

Minato sat at his seat behind the desk as Tsunade and Jiraiya sat across from him, and Shizune stood beside Tsunade.

"I'm sorry to hear of what happened Minato. I caught word of the attack and started this way as soon as I heard, though I'm sure there is plenty more to be heard." Said Jiraiya as he sipped on his sake.

Sitting her cup down Tsunade started "Likewise for me Minato I heard a rumor of an attack on Konoha and started travelling this way. The rumors were proven true when the ANBU squad caught up with me and said you requested our presence here."

"Yea." Said Minato as he took a drink of his own sake, "I'm sorry about the loss of your sensei, it was never meant to happen that way. I was supposed to be the one took by the Death God but Hiruzen willingly sacrificed himself so that I could carry on and raise my son."

"Don't worry Minato, you know this is the way Sensei would've wanted it." said Jiraiya.

"Perhaps you are right, but I can't help but feel bad about it."

"It's okay Minato this is the way the old man would've wanted things to go."

"Yea…"

"So" Said Jiraiya, "When do we get to see baby Naruto?"

"I'll go get him now."

Minato walked next door and bowed to the young woman who was taking care of Naruto, and thanked her as he picked up Naruto and walked back into his office with his company.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune all smiled as Minato sat the baby on the desk for them to see.

Jiraiya looked up and said "Well I'll be, the kid looks just like his father."

"He's even got your blonde hair." said Tsunade as she was tickling his belly.

"Haha yea, I hope he acts more like me too, instead of taking his mothers fearsome temper" Minato said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Jiraiya and Tsunade grinned.

The four continued to talk for awhile before Minato changed to a more serious demeanor and decided to ask Tsunade for a favor.

"Jiraiya,Shizune, would you mind giving myself and Tsunade a moment alone I need to speak to her personally for a moment" Said Minato.

"Sure thing, I'm gonna go check out the village and see how everything is coming along. I'll see you later Minato." Said Jiraiya as he got up to leave the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Shizune and she also got up to leave.

"So… Tsunade, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." Said Minato with a somewhat nervous look on his face.

"What is it that you need Minato?"

"Well, I don't really know how to go about this…"

"Just spit it out already."

"Well Tsunade, since I lost lost Kushina-chan, I think Naruto needs a woman figure in his life as he grows…"

"Go on… said Tsunade curiously

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is will you stick around the village to help me raise him, kind of like a nanny.

"I don't know that's a big responsibility Minato, I'll have to have some time to think about that if you don't mind."

"Of course, take your time; please just give it some consideration" Said Minato.

And with that Tsunade left and headed to the bar to think about all that Minato just said.

With Jiraiya and Shizune, a few minutes earlier

"So what do you think Minato-sama wants with Tsunade?" asked Shizune

"Beats me, maybe some political talk, I never was good with that kind of stuff." Said Jiraiya.

"Yea you're probably right, I'll see you around" Said Shizune as she walked off.

"See ya" Said Jiraiya as he also left.

With Tsunade, 20 minutes after she left Minato's office

Tsunade was sitting at a table in the bar, sipping on a cup of sake while she pondered what Minato said to her earlier.

_I can't believe that he chose me of all people to be Naruto's "nanny". Does he really think I'm the right choice?_

_I'm just an alcoholic with a gambling problem, I can't raise a child? Shizune would be a better choice than I would. Maybe I should talk to her later. Oh well, for now I'm just gonna relax for a bit and clear my mind first._

As Tsunade was sitting there drinking sake and clearing her mind, Shizune happened along and came up to Tsunade and sat down.

"Well Shizune, I was just about to come find you. Need something?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I was just wondering what Minato-sama said to you earlier and I knew I could find you here" Shizune said.

"Well actually, that's what I was going to find you for. Minato asked me if I would be Naruto's 'nanny' and I just don't know." Admitted Tsunade.

"You'd make a great mother M'Lady" said Shizune. "Plus, I'd love to have a little brother!"

Tsunade thought about it for a minute and said "I don't know Shizune, I just don't think im the right choice."

"Sure you are, if you weren't do you think Minato-sama would've asked you?

"Well… you have a point. Do you really think so Shizune?"

"Yes of course I do M'Lady"

"I'll consider it at least. I still need to think about it some more."

"Of course, just think about it. I'll see you later" said Shizune as she got up to leave.  
_

The next day, Hokage's Office.

Minato sat at his desk doing some more paperwork as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Minato as Tsunade walked through the door.

"So have you thought about what I said Tsunade?"

"Yes, that's what I came here for… I'll do it."

Minato stood up and bowed to her as he said "Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me."

"What are they talking about in there I wonder?" Said a mysterious voice outside the window

"I guess I'll know when the time is right." Said the voice as he turned to walk down the wall only to come face to face with the Hokage himself

"Spying on the Hokage are we Jiraiya?" said Minato with a grin

"Well… Well I was… Yes." Said Jiraiya as Minato sweat dropped.

"Great excuse Sensei, come on in I have some good news."

With that Minato burst into a cloud of smoke as Jiraiya turned back around and crawled through the window.

"Jiraiya you moron don't you know how to use a door!" Shouted Tsunade as she went to punch him

"Nope. Anyway, what is this news you had for me Minato?"

"Well, yesterday I asked Tsunade if she would act as a nanny for Naruto, since he needs a woman's influence."

"And what'd you say Tsunade?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I said that I would do it."

"Well well it looks like the Legendary Sucker is finally settling down with a man, too bad it's not me… I thought we had something special." Said Jiraiya with a lecherous grin.

"PERVERT!" Yelled Tsunade and Minato at the same time, as Tsunade punched Jiraiya out the window.

Elsewhere in the village.

Shizune was walking down the street with a bag of groceries in her hands as a person came crashing down in front of her. Without even looking at the person she said "When will you ever learn Jiraiya?"

"NEVER! THE SUPER PERVERT'S WORK IS NEVER DONE!" Shouted Jiraiya as he jumped up and grinned with a thumbs up.

Shizune just sweat dropped as Jiraiya started walking back to the Hokage tower.

**Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate it if you would review so ill know how it's going and if i need to change anything. Im open to constructive criticism as well as positive reviews, just let me know what you guys think of the story. Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading everyone, and I know I said it would probably be a while, but I got quite a bit done, so i decided to go on and update again. Hope you enjoy.**

"So Naruto, are you ready to start your real ninja training?" asked Minato as he grinned down at the now six year old Naruto.

Naruto dressed just like your average six year old, he had on an orange t-shirt and blue shorts, as well as blue ninja sandals.

"Of course Dad! I have to start early if I wanna get better than you and take your spot as Hokage!"

"Whoa Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself. That's still a way away. Now what I want you to do is climb this tree." Said Minato as he pointed over his shoulder at a tree.

"But how is that ninja training dad?"

"You have to climb it without using your hands Naruto."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

Minato walked over to the tree and started walking up the side of it as Naruto looked on in awe.

"Cool how do you do that dad?" said the wide eyed smiling Naruto.

"You just have to focus your chakra to your feet and use it to stick. Give it a try."

Naruto walked over to the tree and started walking up the tree. He made it about halfway up before he lost his footing and fell back down into Minato's waiting arms.

"That was very good Naruto most people don't get that far on their first try. Try again and see how you do."

Naruto started back up the tree and this time to his surprise he stuck good and made it all the way to the top.

_Well it looks like the books and small exercises we had him do have paid off well. He has the largest reserves of anyone I've ever seen his age and excellent control as well. He'll make a fine shinobi one day._

"Look dad I did it!" Said Naruto as he started walking around and around on the trunk of the tree.

"Very good Naruto I'm very proud of you." Said Minato with a smile. "Now come on down I have a new exercise for you."

Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked over to his dad and said "What is it now Dad, do I get to learn a super-cool new jutsu?"

"Not yet Naruto but soon I promise. Since you figured out the tree walking so fast, I want you now to try to walk on top of this pond."

"How do I do that?"

"Well it's the same basic theory as tree climbing, except the water is constantly changing, so you have to adjust your flow of chakra as such."

"I think I get it. So can I try it out now dad?"

"Go ahead son."

Naruto started walking out on to the water and made it a few steps out before he fell through. He jumped back up and out of the water as his dad said "Naruto you did good again."

"But I only made it three steps out into the water." Pouted Naruto.

"It's okay Son, most high level genin have problems with water walking. You did better than I did on my first try."

"Really? Well I guess I just have to keep at it, and I'll be the Hokage in no time!"

"You're still a way away from taking your old man's spot Son but you're doing great. Why don't you give it another shot?"

Naruto spent the next hour or so walking out into the water and falling in over and over but he got a little better each time until he could finally walk, run, and jump on the surface of the water.

"Good job Naruto, how about we break for some lunch?" said Minato.

"Sure dad let's go!" Said Naruto as he grabbed Minato by the waist and they disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that dad!" said Naruto as they reappeared in front of their favorite ramen stand.

"I will one day Son, don't get ahead of yourself." Said Minato with a smile as they walked in and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" Said a young girl about 10 years old.

"We'll have the normal Ayame." Said Minato.

"Alright it'll be right out" Said Ayame as she walked into the back.

A few minutes later an older man in his late 30s came out of the back with 4 bowls of ramen.

"How are my favorite customers doing today?" Said the man as he sat down the ramen.

"We're doing great Mr. Ichiraku! Me and my dad are finally starting my training to be a ninja." Said Naruto.

"That's good to hear, you aren't being too rough on the boy are you Hokage-sama?"

"You know you don't have to call me Hokage, I've been coming here since I was a kid Teuchi."

"Yea but you weren't the Hokage back then remember?" Said the man, now identified as Teuchi Ichiraku.

"No I wasn't, but you can still just call me Minato."

"If you insist."

"Thanks Teuchi. We better get going and start back on the training." Said Minato as he laid some money on the counter.

"See you later Mr. Ichiraku!" said Naruto as they flashed away.

"So what are we going to do now dad?" said Naruto as the appeared back at the training ground.

"Well, how would you like to know what your elemental affinity is?"

"Elemental affinity?"

"Yes, chakra can be converted into one of five different kinds of chakra, to perform different jutsu. You can perform a jutsu without having the affinity for that element, but it won't be as strong and will take more chakra than someone who does have the affinity. The five affinities are Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth; each country specializes in one of the elements mostly but can have all types. For instance, we are the fire country, so we have a lot of fire style users, but we also have the other kinds too, like me, I'm a wind user. Most people have one or two elements to begin, but can work to get more as they get older. Rarely, people have three or more affinities early on."

"So how do I know what kind I am?"

Minato took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"All you have to do is channel your chakra into this card and it will tell you."

Naruto channeled his chakra to the card and to Minato's surprise, the card split in half down the middle, and one side crinkled up while the other side became soggy wet.

"Wow Naruto…" said a dumbfounded Minato.

"What is it Dad?"

"Remember how I said it was rare to have three affinities?"

"Yea, so what did my card say?"

"You have wind, water, and lightning affinities. That's amazing Naruto, I'm the Hokage and I only have 4 affinities."

"What are your's Dad?"

"Well my primary was wind. Shortly after I became a genin I developed an affinity for fire, then as a chunin I got water, and finally just a few years ago I developed the lightning affinity."

"Wow Dad you're the best!"

_Not really son, you have three elements at the age of five, and if im right the Kyuubi in you will allow you to use fire as well, so you're almost as good as I am in that area already. _thought Minato.

"So Naruto, how about I teach you a jutsu now?"

"Really?!"

"Yes I think you're ready for it already. It's called shadow clone jutsu."

"Shadow clone? That sounds awesome!"

"It is a very useful jutsu son, but it is a forbidded technique that most jounin can't use efficiently. But with your chakra reserves I think it should be fine. If my theory is correct it may also be a good tool to train with, which is why I'm teaching it to you so early."

"Wow Dad you really think I'm ready?"

"Yes I do Son you've did really well this past year on all of the smaller thing so you've earned it."

"Cool! What do I have to do?"

"Just do the cross hand seal and focus your chakra into making copies of yourself. Now you have to be careful, the reason many jounin can't do this jutsu is because it takes a lot of chakra to make more than a few clones. Go ahead and give it a try."

Naruto placed his hands in the seal and concentrated for just a second, and and then once again Minato was

utterly shocked at what happened.

Standing before him was almost 1000 clones of Naruto.

"Wow Son you have surprised me again."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no of course not this is great. You have the chakra to make a thousand clones and you don't even look tired."

"So that's a good thing?"

"Yes, I don't even think I could make 1000 clones Son."

"Wow really?! Your job is getting closer all the time dad!" Said Naruto as he laughed

"How about we take the rest of the day off and go see what your friend Shikamaru is up to?"

"Cool!"

And again they disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared right outside the Nara compound. As they walked up to knock on the door of the main house in the compound, the door opened and Shikaku Nara walked out.

"Ahh Minato, do you need something?"

"No we just came by to see if Shikamaru could play?"

"Sure I think he is out back, go ahead Naruto."

"Thanks !" Said Naruto as he ran off towards the back yard.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing today?" Said a young man about Naruto's age with black hair tied up in a pineapple shape with black pants and a mesh tshirt with a tan coat over it.

"I'm good, me and my dad just finished some training, how about you?"

"We just finished training too, it was so troublesome."

"Look at the bright side, if you train hard you'll be a good shinobi one day"

"I'd rather just watch the clouds go by."

"You're so lazy Shikamaru. How about a game of shougi?"

"Troublesome" Said Shikamaru with a grin as he ran inside to get the game board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, with Minato and Shikaku.

"1000 clones? Really? Damn Minato you've got yourself a handful. He's going to be just like you when he's older."

"Yea it makes me proud as a dad that my son shows such potential, but you can't act like Shikamaru isn't just like you too."

"Yea you're right about that, he's not the strongest but he sure is bright."

"Like father like son."

"Yea you're spot on there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, at the Namikaze home.

Minato was in his study looking over some scrolls while Naruto was in his room also studying some scrolls.

Tsunade had just finished cooking supper and was setting the table.

"Minato, Naruto, Jiraiya, supper is done."

No sooner than she said that a yellow flash appeared at the head of the table, though he was only a hair faster than the speeding Naruto who found his place.

_They are so alike its scary. _Thought Tsunade as she giggled to herself.

A moment later Jiraiya came walking down the stairs and found his place at the table, and they all started eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About one year later

Naruto awoke to the familiar sound of his alarm clock buzzing as he started to crawl out of bed.

He took a shower and started down the stairs to get some breakfast before heading out to train, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs his dad walked up and said "Happy Birthday Naruto!".

"Oh yea I forgot it was my birthday today." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, just like his dad always does.

Jiraiya sweat dropped in the kitchen as Tsunade laughed.

"So how does it feel to be another year older Son?" said Minato with a grin.

"I'm another year closer to taking your job dad." Said a smiling Naruto.

"Well how about some breakfast for now instead, and Hokage in a few years?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Dad."

They gathered around the table and started eating while Minato and Jiraiya looked at each other and nodded.

"So Naruto, how about I teach you a new jutsu for your birthday?"

"Really?! What jutsu is it?" said Naruto smiling ear to ear.

"You'll see." Said Minato with a grin.

"Okay when do we start?"

"After breakfast I've got some work to do at the office, but Jiraiya will get you started and I'll join you when I'm through okay?"

"Yea!"

They all finished their breakfast and Minato flashed away to the Hokage tower while Jiraiya and Naruto walked out back to the training ground.

"So what jutsu are you gonna teach me Uncle Jiraiya?"

"It's called the Rasengan, your father's own creation."

"Cool! Where do I start?"

"Well you know about nature and shape manipulation already right? The Rasengan is the ultimate form of shape manipulation. While it is technically incomplete for now it is still a very powerful jutsu."

"How is it incomplete?"

"Well like I said, your father made the jutsu. It took him 3 years to get the Rasengan down, however his intentions are to add nature manipulation to it, which he is still trying to perfect."

"I see. Maybe if I learn it I can beat him to it!" Said Naruto as he jumped up and down.

"Setting a big goal for yourself aren't you kid?"

"Of course, the Hokage has to be the best in the village so I'm starting now."

"Okay then, sounds good to me." Said Jiraiya as he pulled out a water balloon and tossed it to Naruto. "First thing I need you to do is gather your chakra inside this water ballon and spin it to make the balloon pop. Don't be disappointed if it takes a while, remember, it took your dad 3 years to make, and it took me a whole year to learn it from him."

"Okay" Said Naruto as he started rotating chakra in his palm.

Naruto kept at it for about 2 hours until finally the balloon started twisting and swelling up and finally it exploded.

"Wow good job Naruto you got the first step in only 2 hours. It took me weeks to pop the balloon."

"Cool what's next?"

At that time Minato came walking out of the house.

"How's it going?"

"I already got the first step done Dad!"

"Really? Good job Naruto, will you show me?"

Jiraiya tossed Naruto another balloon and in a few seconds this balloon exploded in Naruto's hand.

"Good job son, are you ready for the next step?"

"Yea!"

"Okay then now you'll need to do the same thing to this rubber ball. In order to pop the rubber ball, youll need to use more chakra and keep the same rotation."

Again Jiraiya tossed Naruto a rubber ball and he started trying to pop it. After a few hours of trying Minato stopped Naruto and decided to break for lunch.

As soon as they finished they ran back outside and started again, and in a couple more hours Naruto exploded the rubber ball.

"Good job Son! At this rate you'll have it down by the end of the day. Let's see it again."

Minato tossed Naruto another ball and in just a couple of seconds it exploded in Naruto's hand.

"Okay are you ready for the last step now Son?"

"Yea."

"Okay, this time, you need to combine steps one and two. You need to pump a lot of chakra into this balloon while spinning it and keeping the form good enough not to pop the balloon.

"Okay" Said Naruto as he took a balloon from Jiraiya.

Again Naruto spent several hours straight working on the final step. It finally got dark and they decided to call it a day.

"Good job today Naruto. You made it farther today than I expected. Maybe tomorrow you can finish up."

"Okay dad" Said Naruto as he walked into the house to eat supper and study his medical jutsu with Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night

As Naruto was upstairs asleep Minato and Jiraiya sat in Minato's study talking.

"I can't believe he got that far on his first day" said Minato.

"You're telling me. It took you 3 years to develop and a year for you to teach me." Said Jiraiya.

"Yea, Naruto is special. He is going to be a great ninja one day."

"Yea and he has his goals set high already, he wants to be the Hokage, and he said he wants to beat you to adding his nature to the Rasengan."

"Well I really think both of those dreams will come true. If he works hard he could add his element to the Rasengan in just a few days I'm sure. Would you keep working with him while I'm at the office?"

"Of course, we'll have the Rasengan complete before you get home tomorrow" Said Jiraiya as he laughed.

"Thanks Sensei." Said Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, on the training field.

"Alright Naruto, let's try again." Said Jiraiya as he handed Naruto another balloon. Naruto spent the next hour popping one balloon after another before finally, he got the balloon to swell up but not bust. Jiraiya smiled and said "Naruto." as the balloon popped in Naruto's hand. "Okay, we know you can do it, but you've gotta be able to keep it up if you're distracted, so that's what we'll work on now.

"Okay"

Naruto took the balloon and swelled it up with the chakra inside and was keeping up well, then Jiraiya threw a rock at him and he messed up and popped the balloon.

"See kid you've got to concentrate even in the heat of battle to form techniques so you'll have to do this while being pelted with rocks" said Jiraiya with an evil grin.

So for the next two hours Naruto made the incomplete Rasengan as Jiraiya threw rocks at him. Shortly after 2 hours Naruto had it going while running and dodging the rocks Jiraiya threw at him.

"Good job Naruto, now all three steps are done, you have to do it without the balloon."

So again Naruto spent a while forming the Rasengan without the balloon while dodging rocks. After another 2 hours he had formed a perfect Rasengan.

"Good kid, now take and push the Rasengan into that tree and see what happens."

So Naruto formed a Rasengan and ran it into a tree in the back yard. Splinters and leaves went everywhere to Naruto's surprise.

"Wow did I do that?"

"Yep, you've mastered the Rasengan kid."

Just then Minato appeared in a flash beside Naruto and looked at the mess in the yard.

"Looks like you got it figured out. Good job Naruto. How about we go out for lunch to celebrate?"

"Sure!"

And with that Minato, Jiraiya, and Naruto disappeared in a flash.

**Thanks again for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate all reviews, they help me get better. I think from now on, i will try to update on Sunday and Wednesday, with a bonus threw in the middle sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been about a year since Naruto learned the Rasengan, he has spent the time training himself to add one of his elements to it while also studying medical jutsu with Tsunade and sealing with Jiraiya, along with other taijutsu and ninjutsu with his father.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Said Sasuke as they met in front of Ichiraku's to get some lunch.

Sasuke was dressed in a blue loose fitting shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, along with khaki shorts. He had jet black hair and eyes, typical of an Uchiha.

"Same as normal, been training with Dad trying to get my Rasengan perfected. How about you?" Said Naruto.

"Same for me. Me and Dad have been working on some fire style jutsu. He says I'm doing pretty good for 8 years old."

"Well, if you're that good, then how about we have a spar after lunch?" Said Naruto with a grin.

"Of course, as long as you promise not to cry like a baby." Said an also grinning Sasuke.

"Now now Sasgay don't talk about yourself like that… I won't hurt you too bad."

"Sure sure whatever you say Naruto."

With that, Naruto and Sasuke paid for their food and headed back to Naruto's house for their spar. As they walked through the house Minato said "Hey Naruto what's going on?"

"Me and Sasuke are going to spar, wanna come watch Dad?"

"Sure I'll be out in just a minute" Said Minato as Naruto and Sasuke walked on out back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna quit before I embarrass you Naruto?"

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing. Ready?"

"Set" said Sasuke

"Go!" said both boys as they charged at each other.

Naruto ran in and swept low at Sasuke's feet only for him to jump over the kick and launch his own kick towards Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under the attack and jumped back to get some distance as Sasuke started a set of handseals.

"Fire release: Fireball Jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke as he breathed out a ball of fire at Naruto.

"Water release: Water bullet!" Said Naruto as he spit out a ball of water to counter Sasuke's fireball.

As the attacks dissipated Naruto and Sasuke charged back at each other once again, only this time Sasuke took the offensive. "Got you this time!" Yelled Sasuke as he did a spin kick to Naruto's face only to see Naruto grin and disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Damn where did he go?" said Sasuke as he heard a noise behind him and turned just in time to see Naruto finish a set of hand seals. "Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

"Gotcha now Sasuke." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Yea I guess so, good job Naruto."

"You too Sasuke I just got the upper hand this time."

"Both of you did excellent, I think you'll make great shinobi someday soon." Said Minato as he walked up to them.

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Namikaze-sama."

"So boys, how about a new challenge?"

"What is it Dad?"

"You two against me in a spar?"

"Sure thing!" Said both boys as they looked to each other and grinned.

"Alright…Go!" Said Minato as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Minato flashed out from in front of the two and reappeared right behind them while swinging a kick at both of them. Both boys ducked under the kick and went separate ways across the yard while running through hand seals. As soon as they both touched the ground they finished the seals and yelled out "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" and "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" As Naruto's wind and Sasuke's fire combined the attack doubled in size and became more intense headed right for Minato. Minato just grinned and flashed away to the other side of the field behind the two boys. "Well I have to say I'm proud of you two, that's good teamwork, but not good enough for me yet." Said Minato as he did the cross handseal and 2 clones appeared beside him. "How about this? Wind release: Vacuum bullets!" as he started firing off wind bullets at the two, who were dodging them well, however they didn't notice that they were being corralled into Minato's clones who had teleported to the other side of the field. "Water release: Water prison jutsu!" said both clones simultaneously as they trapped Naruto and Sasuke in separate balls of water.

"Good job again boys, you did better than I thought, you're not even genin yet and I'm the Hokage so you should be proud of yourselves." And with that Minato was cut off as he was surrounded by a ball of water. He turned his head to see 3 Naruto clones holding the jutsu as the real Naruto walked out in front of him. "Come on dad you taught me never to let my guard down until the battle was over didn't you?"

"Heheh I guess you're right, you got me this time Naruto. I'm proud of you two." Said Minato as he dispelled his clones holding the water prisons, and to his surprise both Naruto and Sasuke dispelled also. "So they were both clones?" "Yep, we had a backup plan" Said Sasuke as he jumped down out of a tree. With that Naruto dispelled his 3 clones and the water prison, freeing Minato as he stood back up with a grin.

_Those two will really be something one day. I guess it's true that new generation always surpasses the old. They will definitely be stronger than me one day._

"Again, good job boys but I've got some work to do at the office, see you for dinner Son." And with that he disappeared in a flash.

"So Naruto what are you going to do now?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I think I'm going to work on my Rasengan some more, I'm close to adding my wind element to it already."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now, it's just a lot of theory and practice for now. Thanks anyways."

"Alright then I'll see you later Naruto." Said Sasuke as he walked off.

"See ya."

Naruto spent the rest of the day until nightfall working on his Rasengan some more but didn't feel that he made great progress. As night came Tsunade stepped out and hollered "Supper is ready time to come eat!"

With that Naruto ran off inside to eat and then spent the rest of the night on his studies with Jiraiya and Tsunade before going to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up and headed out to the training ground with his dad and Jiraiya to work on some of his other jutsu. When they arrived outside he noticed man standing there in Leaf ANBU gear without a mask. He had silver hair and wore his headband pulled over one eye with a mask covering his neck up to his eyes. "Ahh good morning Kakashi" Said Minato.

"Morning sensei." Said the man now identified as Kakashi.

"Naruto this is Kakashi Hatake, I was his team's jonin instructor when they were genin." Said Minato.

Naruto bowed to Kakashi and said "Good morning Kakashi-san."

"Hello Naruto, I am here to teach you a little about lightning style jutsu today."

"Thanks Kakashi-san but why did you come out? Couldn't Dad teach me?"

"Well Son, I have some things I have to get done at the office, and plus, Kakashi is one of the best lightning user in the village, and a general ninjutsu specialist."

"Wow even better than you Dad?!" said Naruto astonished that someone was better than his father.

"Yep, Kakashi is one of the most respected jonin in the world so I thought I'd get him to help you out."

"Cool thanks Dad, Kakashi-sensei!"

"See you later Naruto." Said Minato as he disappeared in a flash.

"So Naruto are you ready to begin?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay today I want to show you a jutsu I created myself, based off of your father's Rasengan. It's called the Chidori. Now watch my hands to get the seals." Said Kakashi as he slowly went over the hand seals so Naruto could copy them and then he said "Chidori" as Naruto heard a noise that sounded like a thousand birds chirping at once and Kakashi's hand covered over in lightning, dancing wildly around. "Naruto, this jutsu is classified as a close range assassination technique. Despite the noise, this jutsu is meant to happen quickly and get the job done before they can react. Now since you don't have the Sharingan you won't be able to use it quite like I can, but I believe it will still be helpful. Watch." Kakashi then sprinted over to a tree in a blur and thrust his hand through the tree, exploding the trunk in a shower of splinters.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei that jutsu is cool!" Said Naruto.

"Like I said without the Sharingan you won't be able to use it to its fullest, because you have to remain pretty still, lest you get tunnel vision. But it will still be effective."

"How does the Sharingan help?"

"Well back up to the other side of the yard and form the Chidori and come at me wide open."

So Naruto ran across the yard from Kakashi before he did the hand seals as lightning started dancing around his hand and he heard the familiar noise of birds chirping, however it sounded much louder than when Kakashi used it.

"Naruto!"

"What is it sensei?"

"Your chidori… it's…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hokage tower

Minato sat at his desk reviewing mission reports as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened revealing a small pug with a leaf headband on his head. "Hokage-sama"

"Yes Pakkun?"

"Kakashi sent me to tell you that there is something you need to see back home. Everyone is okay he just needs you to see something."

"Okay let's go then." Said Minato as he picked up Pakkun and disappeared in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato suddenly reappeared back at the training ground in a flash of yellow.

"Minato-sensei, sorry to bother you but I discovered something I think you should see."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Naruto, fire up a chidori."

Naruto ran through the hand seals and said "Chidori." As the lightning started jumping around his hand and screeching like a thousand birds.

"See what I meant." Said Kakashi with a puzzled look.

"Yes… I don't know what to make of it myself."

"Is something wrong?" Said Naruto who started to look sad.

"No no Son there's nothing wrong, it's just that your lightning is rather… special."

"Special how?" Asked Naruto looking a little happier than before.

"Well, Naruto look at my Chidori." Said Kakashi as he made the hand seals and a Chidori formed around his hand. "So what do you see different about mine?"

"Well they are different colors, and mine looks bigger and it is louder, right?"

"Yes Naruto, I think we need to have a talk real quick." Said Minato as both Naruto and Kakashi's Chidori died off.

Minato then started to explain to Naruto how he had to fight the Kyuubi and seal it inside of him to save the village.

"So… I have the Kyuubi inside of me?" said a confused Naruto.

"Yes Son, I had no choice, I hope you understand."

"Of course Dad, if I expect to be the Hokage that means I have to do whatever it takes to protect the village."

"That's very mature of you Naruto, I'm proud of you. Well the point of all of this is that we think the Kyuubi's chakra may be influencing your lightning style. Notice how Kakashi's was a light blue color but yours was dark red? The Kyuubi has that color chakra."

"So what exactly does that mean Dad?"

"Well we don't know for sure right now but I believe it will make your lightning style attacks much stronger than normal without drawing from your own reserves."

"So that's a good thing then right?"

"Yes, I believe so. How about you try out your Chidori on that tree right there?" Said Minato as he pointed to a large tree a few yards away.

"Okay, Chidori!" said Naruto as the demonic Chidori wrapped around his hand and lower arm. He dashed off at the tree and slammed his hand into the trunk of the tree and it exploded in a bright ball of red lightning.

Once the light and smoke died down Minato and Kakashi stared on in awe at what they saw. Starting at the tree Naruto hit with his Chidori there was a massive crater twenty feet wide and fifty feet long smoking in front of him.

"Wow…" Said both Minato and Kakashi.

Jiraiya ran out of the house to see what shook the walls and when he seen the crater he said "Damn! What happened out here?"

"A demon lightning chidori." Said Kakashi.

"Naruto did that?" Said Jiraiya pointing at the crater.

"Yes" Said Kakashi and Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months later

Minato and Kakashi had warned Naruto about the destructive power of his Chidori and had told him not to use it unless it was an emergency, because of the damage to the target, along with the dangerous tunnel vision Chidori causes if used at long distance. Naruto has continued his training and by this point he is already a chunin level medical ninja, as well as one of the best seal masters in the village. He knows that he still has work to do to get better and he doesn't treat anyone like they are beneath him. He has a lot of friends as well as quite a fan girl base when he goes out. He knows the fan girls are only going to get worse because he is starting at the ninja academy in 2 months.

"Naruto are you exited to start at the academy in a couple of months?" Said Minato.

"Yes, I already know most of the stuff they are going to teach but I'll enjoy the chance to be around my friends still."

"That's the spirit Naruto I'm glad you see it that way. So, how about we start teaching you another jutsu since you're fixing to become a ninja?"

"Sure Dad what jutsu now?!"

"One of my personal creations, the Flying Thunder God."

"Wow really you think I'm ready for that one?"

"Yes but if you don't think you're ready then I guess we'll just have to-"

"NO NO I think I'm ready, thanks Dad!"

So for the next 2 months Naruto and Minato worked on the Flying Thunder God. About 2 weeks before school was scheduled to start Naruto could use the Hiraishin, but he hadn't mastered it yet. He couldn't teleport quite as far as his dad but his distance is getting better, and he also wasn't as fast. Something that Minato took note of was that, like his Chidori, instead of a yellow flash, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in a red flash.

With the remaining 2 weeks Naruto continued training his various jutsu and seals, though he decided to take a break from medic jutsu for a while. During this 2 month period Naruto had also changed his appearance, his spiky yellow hair had grown out longer, almost a perfect match to his dads, he wore a grey t-shirt with red sleeves and grey pants with a red stripe down each leg. He had a coat similar to his father's but he was waiting until he graduated to wear it. It was a long coat just like Minato's but it had the kanji for "Konoha's Red Flash" instead of "Yellow Flash".

Naruto went to bed early this night, because tomorrow was the big day. His first day at the ninja academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter everyone. Id like to say thanks for everyone who reads my story and to all the people who give reviews. This is a long chapter, i got a little carried away. Anyways, thanks in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy. Revised.

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up early today, exited about his first day of school. He went down stairs to have breakfast with the family while they talked as normal.

"So Son, are you ready for your first day of school?" Asked Minato.

"You betcha I am!"

"Naruto I'm proud of you. Today is your first day at the academy and you're already very strong. I'm glad it hasn't gone to your head." Jiraiya added in.

"Of course Uncle Jiraiya I know I'm strong but I'm nowhere near strong enough to protect the village and my loved ones yet."

_That boy is just like his father in every way. He is destined for great things. _Thought Jiraiya.

"Well Naruto-kun I'm proud of you too. I've watched you over the years grow into a fine young man." Said Tsunade.

"Thanks Aunt Tsunade." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Well Son are you ready to go now?"

"Yea!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped up and ran out the door.

Minato and Naruto walked toward the academy taking their time since they had a little while to spare. As they arrived at the academy they ran into Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, along with their parents who were talking to each other. "Hey Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, what's up?" Said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Said all three at once.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama, how are you today? Said Shikaku with a grin.

"Oh come on Shika cut the Hokage crap."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama, I only wish to show our children how to respect their superiors."

Minato pulled Shikaku in close and whispered "Keep it up and I'll be having a little talk with Yoshino about where you go every Wednesday." As he let a small grin show.

"Leave her out of it Minato that would be way too troublesome."

"Thank you." Said Minato. "Chouza, Inoichi, how are you two today?"

"I'm doing fine Minato how about yourself?" said Inoichi."

"Great, I'm glad all of our kids get to start the academy at the same time."

"As am I. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino are Choji's best friends it will be good for all of them." Said Chouza.

All the parents stood around talking for a while as the kids wandered off, where they ran into Sasuke and Itachi.

"Hey Sasuke, Itachi, what's up?" Said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said Itachi.

"Hey Naruto, Skikamaru, Ino, Choji. 'Sup?" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-KUN!"

"What the?" Said Naruto.

"Haha they found you little bro. Good luck I'll see you later." Said Itachi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What is he talking about Sasuke?" Said Naruto.

"NARU-KUN!"

"Why are they hollering at me too?!"

"Dammit Naruto the fangirls!. RUN!" Said a wide eyed Sasuke.

"Fangirls?"

"Crazy little girls that think they love you, it's a bad deal man." Said Sasuke as he started running away.

Naruto took off after him, and when he caught up he said "What's so bad about girls with a crush?"

"They are like a mob man they will eat us alive!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as well as he noticed they were gaining on them.

"Oh shit Sasuke hold on!" Said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared in a flash of red light.

The fangirls converged on the area where Naruto and Sasuke just disappeared from and they all said "Where's Sasuke-kun?" And "Where's Naru-kun?" "HEY! WHO CARES ABOUT NARUTO? SASUKE-KUN IS GONE!" "SASUKE SUCKS WE HAVE TO FIND MY NARU-KUN!" as they broke out into a fight kicking up a large dust cloud, screaming, and calling each other names.

Shikamaru looked to where the girls were at with a puzzled look wondering how Naruto and Sasuke got away as the duo appeared in a red flash beside him.

"What the?" Said Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, and Choji simultaneously.

"Flying Thunder God. It's my dad's signature jutsu, like a clan technique sort of. It allows me to transport anywhere that mark or throw one of these special made kunai." Said Naruto as he held up a tri-pronged kunai.

"Sweet move Naruto. It just saved our asses." Said Sasuke as he grinned a little. "Look at what they're doing to each other. That's why we had to run."

"I see…" Said Naruto.

"Whoa Naruto that move is so cool!" Said Ino.

"Thanks Ino." Said Naruto as he rubbed his neck and smiled.

"Well, we are about to be late and that would be awfully troublesome. We should go on in now." Said Shikamaru.

"Sure." Said everyone simultaneously as they walked into the building and to their classroom.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sat on one row and Naruto and Sasuke sat beside each other on the next row down, leaving a seat open beside each of them. Naruto and Sasuke were turned around talking to the others when suddenly "NARU-KUN!" and "SASUKE-KUN!" rang out from the door as the girls started knocking each other down trying to get to the open seat. "Beat it he's mine!" Yelled one of the girls with long pink hair and a red dress as she knocked a girl out of the way and sat beside Sasuke. Sasuke just proceeded to slam his head down onto the desk as Shikamaru laughed at the ordeal. "Move it bitch he belongs to me now!" Said a girl with short lavender hair and white eyes with a cream colored coat and blue ninja pants as she pushed her way into the seat beside Naruto. Naruto followed Sasuke's example and slammed his head down on the desk as he said "Sasuke."

"Do it."

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a flash of red light as the girls started going crazy again. "What happened to them this time?!" and "I bet it was Sasuke-kun trying to show off for us!" and "You wish you crazy bitch that was obviously Naru-kun!" Until finally the door flew open and a man in his early twenties walked through the door and yelled "Alright everyone, sit down and shut up!" as all the fangirls ran away to find seats and the lavender and pink haired girls sat back down. "Alright time for role call! Choji Akimichi?" "Here."

The man continued down the list until he reached Naruto. "Naruto Namikaze?" he looked around the room a second "Naruto Namikaze?" Suddenly a red flash appeared in the seat between the two fangirls and Naruto said "Here."

"Why are you two late?!" yelled the man.

"Sorry. We got lost on the road of life." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Great. The Uchiha and the Hokage's son are friends and we have a mini Kakashi on our hands._

"Okay then smartass… DON'T EVER BE LATE TO MY CLASS AGAIN!" Yelled Iruka as he used the 'Big Head Jutsu on them.

"Sorry." Said Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay." Said Iruka as he continued the role call and everyone snickered at the boys getting in trouble.

"Now that that's out of the way, my name is Iruka Umino. I'm a chunin and I will be your instructor. You may refer to me as Iruka-sensei. Any questions? Okay good. Open your books to page 1."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day

"Okay that is all for today, you are dismissed." Said Iruka as everyone closed their book and started to leave. "Uchiha. Namikaze. I need to have a word with you two. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and gulped.

Out in the hallway Shikamaru Ino and Choji waited where they could hear the screams and they winced occasionally.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Naruto came out of the room and the group all walked off down the hallway.

"So guys, how about we go eat to celebrate our first day? My treat." Said Naruto.

"Sure let's go." Said everyone simultaneously.

So they all started walking towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. Once they got out of the school and started walking down the road they heard a familiar sound again, but less annoying than before. "Hey Sasuke-kun." Said the pink haired girl.

"Who are you?" Said Sasuke as he looked at the girl.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. I was wondering if you would like to go eat sometime or something?"

_Well she is definitely better without the crowd. It can't hurt to let her tag along I don't suppose._

"Well we are going to eat right now; you can come with us if you want. As long as Naruto doesn't mind, this was his idea."

"It's fine with me. You said you were Sakura right? I guess you already know that this is Sasuke, I'm Naruto, and this is Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru." As he pointed at each respectively.

"Hi Sakura." Said Choji and Ino.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Well let's carry on shall we?" Said Sasuke.

"Hold on a second." Said a voice as everyone turned around to see the white eyed girl standing a few yards back.

"Well who are you?" Said Naruto.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I don't mean to impose, but would you mind if I tagged along also Naru-kun?"

_That's the girl who sat beside me earlier. She seems a lot better without the rest of the fangirls. What harm could it do? _Thought Naruto.

"Sure that's fine by me you can come." Said Naruto.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Said Hinata with a blush.

"Let's try this again then" said Sasuke as they turned and walked back towards Ichiraku's again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 years later.

It is 1 week before graduation and all the students sat in class listening to Iruka lecture for the last time before they graduated. After the lecture was their graduation exam and team assignments and then they had the week off before the ceremony.

Over the years Naruto has now mastered the FTG on his father's level, along with finishing his wind style: Rasengan and showing his dad how he did it which enabled him to complete his own. Naruto also combined his lighting element to the Rasengan as well, which his dad has yet to accomplish. Naruto has picked up many wind, lightning, and water jutsu; deciding to be proficient in all 3 rather than master one while he is weak in the others.

Sasuke has also become very strong over the years. Aided by his brother Itachi, he has become a master of fire style techniques. He has also awoken his 1 tomoe sharingan. Sasuke has recently discovered that he has an affinity for lightning also, so Kakashi helped him along with some lightning jutsu. Sasuke and Naruto have worked together and complement each other greatly, with Naruto's wind and water, and Sasuke's fire and lighting. They have developed a few collaboration techniques and as a duo they are feared even by many jonin in the village.

Naruto's other friends have also gained much ground with their clan techniques as well as some other skills.

"Well, that's it everyone. We are officially done with lectures for the year. In a few moments myself and Mizuki sensei will begin to call you 2 at a time into the next room for your graduation exam. Everyone understand?" Said Iruka.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office.

"So have you considered my offer, Itachi." Said Minato.

"Yes Hokage-sama. While it is untraditional, it will allow me to keep my little brother and his best friend safer.

If you don't mind me asking though, why did you decide to do this?"

"Well, It's clear that Naruto and Sasuke are in a league of their own, and I fear that putting them on a normal genin team would inhibit their skills. I believe them to be high chunin, low jonin level already. They actually remind me of you at their age Itachi."

"Well Hokage-sama I would be honored to teach them alongside Kakashi."

"Thank you Itachi. You and Kakashi will meet them there at 5:00 PM today."

"Yes sir. Will there be anything further?"

"No, you are dismissed." And with that Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Academy

Iruka stepped in the door and said "Namikaze, Uchiha, your turn. Come on."

Naruto and Sasuke got up and grinned at each other before walking down the stairs and out of the room with Iruka.

When they arrived in the testing room Mizuki called out "Namikaze you'll be with me." As Iruka said "That means I've got you Uchiha. For your graduation exam I want you to make 2 clones, and henge one into me. You may begin."

Sasuke smiled and 2 clones appeared at his side, one in the form of Iruka.

"Very impressive you made a bunshin with no hand seals. Good job Sasuke you pass." Said Iruka as he handed Sasuke a headband.

"Not just any bunshin. Being best friends with the village's leading expert on shadow clones has it's advantages." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Wow very good Sasuke that is a jonin level technique. Who is this expert you speak of?"

"You're looking at him." Said Naruto with a smirk of his own.

"Naruto?" Said Iruka "You are the so-called master of the kagebunshin?"

"Yep." Said Naruto as 3 clones suddenly appeared, one in the form of Iruka, one as Mizuki, and the last as Sasuke, with the Iruka and Mizuki clones sitting in the seats where the original ones previously were, compliments of a kawarimi.

"Well then. You are both very impressive then. You pass too Naruto." Said Iruka as he handed Naruto a headband.

"Congratulations Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"You too. I didn't know you could do clones without seals yet though."

"Yea I've been keeping it a surprise." Said Sasuke as he smirked.

The two walked out of the room and back to their own to await the team announcements while Iruka and Mizuki continued the testing.

"So Sasuke, did you feel anthing "off" about Mizuki-sensei?

"Yea, I did get a bad feeling about him. I wonder what he's up too?"

"I'm not sure but we should find out." Said Naruto with an evil grin as a clone appeared beside him.

Naruto reached up and whispered something to the clone and it disappeared in a flash of red.

Back at the Hokage's office

Minato sat at his desk taking break on one of the rare occasions that his paperwork was caught up when suddenly a red ball of light appeared in front of his desk.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

The clone bowed and said "Hokage-sama, I am just a clone. Naruto told me to come inform you that there may be something going on with Mizuki-sensei."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Sir, both your son and Sasuke felt something off when they went in the room with him to take their final. They are not sure what is going on but felt that you should know just in case. Naruto also told me to request permission for him to investigate further into the issue."

"Alright, permission granted but make sure to be careful with it, and call if I am needed."

"Yes sir." Said the clone as it poofed away into smoke.

"Well well, just passed his genin final and you're already sending him off on an A-rank mission with only another genin." Said a voice from behind Minato.

"Yea Sensei, I have had some reports of strange behavior from Mizuki lately but nothing concrete. If those two were able to sense bad intentions from him then maybe they can get to the bottom of it. Besides, you forget that they will only be genin for a couple of weeks. We are going to field test them and promote them both as soon as possible."

"Yea yea politics and the what-not." Said Jiraiya as he grinned at Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the academy

"So what's your plan Naruto?" Said Sasuke.

"Well, I feel as if he has something in mind for very soon. Possibly involving one of the genin candidates maybe?"

"You could be right but what would a jonin need a genin for?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he said "Infiltration. He wants to trick one of the genin into getting something for him so he doesn't have to risk being caught. But who? And what does he want?"

"Good point Naruto. He is after something in the village and wants to manipulate someone into doing it for him to cut the risk."

"I have an idea." Said Naruto as a clone appeared beside him and henged into Kakashi and walked out the door.

"What was that about?"

"We need a list of all the genin who failed their exams I have an idea about who he wants and how to figure out what."

"Well there's a brain somewhere in there after all." Said Sasuke as he grinned and punched Naruto in the arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto's clone

'Kakashi' walked down the hallway until he got to the exam room. He knocked on the door and heard Iruka say "Enter."

'Kakashi' walked in and said "Iruka, may I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure Kakashi-san." Said Iruka as he got up and made his way to the hallway.

"So Kakashi, what is it that you wanted?"

"First of all this is a clone of Naruto, I am henged into Kakashi so I don't draw attention talking to you like this. What I came for is to ask you for a list of all the candidates who failed to pass the exam."

"Naruto I can't just hand that out it is confidential."

"It is under the order of the Hokage, we suspect Mizuki is up to something and are trying to figure out what it is. I need a list of all the candidates who fail the test so I can figure out who the target is."

"Okay Naruto I'll be right back with what we have so far."

"Okay."

Iruka walked into the room and returned a moment later with a piece of paper with several names written on it.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. Here I want you to take this for now." Said Naruto as he handed Iruka a paper tag with a seal for the FTG on it. "If you find out anything about what he is up too, channel some chakra into that seal and ill come as soon as I can."

"Okay Naruto be careful." Said Iruka as 'Kakashi' walked off back towards the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the classroom

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting there discussing more about Mizuki when suddenly the door opened and 'Kakashi' walked in.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei what brings you here?" Said Naruto convincingly.

"You have received an important message from the Hokage." Said 'Kakashi.'

"Ahh thank you sensei." Said Naruto as he stood up and bowed to 'Kakashi' who then shunshinned to outside of the room before dispelling himself.

"Well good job on that one Naruto." Said Sasuke as they looked at the paper.

Naruto quickly took a pen and copied the list of names and made another clone beside him.

"I need you to take my 'reply' to the Hokage." Said Naruto.

"Yes sir." Said the clone as it walked out the door before disappearing in a red flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hokage office

The clone appeared in front of Minato's desk as Minato said "What is it that you've found Naruto?"

"Sir, I have a list of names here that Naruto wishes to receive information about."

"What kind of information does he request?"

"Naruto wishes to know about the home-life of all of these people, as well as any past questionable acts or run-ins with ANBU."

"Okay I can do that hold on for just a minute." Said Minato as he turned to his computer and started typing before he printed off several pages and handed them to the clone. "This is what he seeks, it is for yours and Sasuke's eyes only and is to be destroyed after you finish."

"Yes sir." Said the clone as he flashed away.

"Well it looks like they are making progress, maybe you were right to allow them to do this." Said Jiraiya.

"Yes they are doing exceptionally well. Hopefully they will get to the bottom of it and stop whatever he has planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the academy

Naruto's clone flashed in at the door then turned to walk inside and delivered the paper to Naruto.

"Thank you." Said Naruto as the clone dispelled. "Well Sasuke we got background reports on all of the names listed. Shall we?"

"They won't search themselves." Said Sasuke as he grabbed half of the stack and started looking for anything that looked different. He found 3 reports that were of interest to him and set them to the side.

Naruto also searched his stack and separated 2 reports from the rest. When he finished he looked to Sasuke and said "Well, I found 2 persons of interest. What about you?"

"I got three that are interesting." Said Sasuke as he handed the stack to Naruto.

Naruto looked over the 5 people for a moment before he said "I think this is the one right here." As he laid the paper on the desk.

"Akina Kasuki. 12 years old, orphaned. Both parents died on a mission 8 years ago. She has been caught by the ANBU on several occasions stealing from various booths in the market since she was kicked out of the orphanage when she turned 8 and started to the academy." Said Naruto as another clone appeared beside him. He wrote the girls name on a piece of paper and handed it to the clone. "I need you to go to Iruka and get this girl's progress report from the academy for the last 4 years."

"Yes sir." Said the clone as he walked to the hallway and henged into Kakashi again and went to the exam room.

He knocked on the door and stepped inside and said "Sorry to keep interrupting you Iruka but may I speak with you again?"

Iruka nodded and walked out to the hall with 'Kakashi'.

"What do you need Naruto?"

"I need the progress report for this girl for her 4 years at the academy. By the way you are sworn to secrecy about this matter as of now until we figure out what is going on."

"Okay follow me to my office and I'll get the report for you."

Iruka and 'Kakashi' walked down the hall to Iruka's office where he printed off a 4 year report on the girl and handed it to 'Kakashi who walked to the door as he changed back to Naruto and went inside and handed the papers to the real Naruto.

"Thank you." Said Naruto as the clone dispelled. "Well it appears that the girl struggled to stay afloat all throughout school but she did excel at stealth techniques and henge. That fits the profile that Mizuki would need to infiltrate something. So now we have a who we still need a what though."

"I've got an idea for that. We need to find her; Mizuki will likely go after her once the exams are done. We need to find her first and have one of our clones henge into her. He will make his offer to her and then we will have our what. After that all we have to do is set a trap."

"Good idea. Seems I'm not the only one who has a brain at this table." Said Naruto as he laughed. "Lets pay a visit to the Hokage."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared in a red flash only to reappear in front of the Hokage.

Sasuke bowed as Naruto said "Dad I think we found Mizuki's target, or at least part of it. We came to get your opinion before we continued on though."

"What have you learned?" Asked Minato.

"Well, there is a girl our age from another class, her name is Akina Kasuki. She is orphaned and was kicked out of the orphanage 4 years ago. Since then she has apparently turned to stealing to get by on. She struggled in the academy in all fields except stealth and the henge jutsu. We believe that Mizuki intends to manipulate her somehow into infiltrating somewhere to get something for him. That way he is out of the fire so to speak.

We plan on talking to this Akina girl and then henging into her so that when Mizuki comes to offer the deal we will know what he wants, as well as gain evidence against him." Said Naruto.

"Very well you have my approval on the matter. You two have done exceptional on this, especially for only being genin for less than 2 hours." Said Minato with a grin. "You may leave now, report back with any findings."

"Yes sir." Said both boys as they disappeared in a flash of red.

"Damn Minato you better watch it he's gunning for your job hard now. That's a damn impressive investigation judging from his report. You were definitely right to let them go ahead with this." Said Jiraiya.

"Yea I know, it makes me proud both as a father and as the Hokage. My boy will be a damn fine Hokage when his time comes." Said Minato as he smiled big.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the village with Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking for the address they found for the girl in one of the not-so-nice neighborhoods in Konoha. After about 10 minutes of looking they found the house they were looking for and knocked on the door.

"One minute please." Said a feminine voice that sounded sad.

A second later a young girl that looked like the picture of Akina, only less healthy and a bit older, opened the door and quickly stepped out and shut the door. "How may I help you today?"

"Are you Akina Kasuki?" Asked Sasuke in a friendly voice.

"Yes, why?"

"We would like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind. How about some lunch?" Said Naruto.

"Umm…" Akina.

"My treat. So how about it?"

"Umm… Sure that will be fine. I'll be right back okay?" Said Akina as she quickly opened the door and disappeared and then a moment later came back looking like she cleaned up a bit.

"So Akina, what would you like to eat?" Said Naruto.

"Anything is fine with me … I just realized I never got your names. I'm Sorry." Said Akina as she looked down at the ground.

"Oh sorry where are our manners. My name is Naruto Namikaze and this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha. But anyways, you pick anywhere you want to go and we will follow."

"You mean Naruto Namikaze the son of the Fourth? And Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of Itachi Uchiha? You two are quite famous among genin and academy students." Said Akina as she led them into a BBQ joint a few blocks from her house, in the 'nicer' area of the neighborhood.

"Yea that's us, but we are just normal people. Regular genin, so don't try to treat us as special or anything please." Said Sasuke.

They all sat down at a table and ordered their food as they talked a bit about nothing. Once the food came Naruto ran through a couple of hand seals as a barrier of red chakra formed around them and disappeared as Akina looked at him fearfully.

"Don't worry Akina, it was just a privacy jutsu. As we said earlier we need to talk to you about some sensitive issues."

"Like what?"

"Well Akina, to begin, we are led to believe that Mizuki-sensei plans to use you for something. What we are not sure yet but that's why we came to talk to you. Mizuki hasn't spoken to you since the exam has he?" Asked Naruto.

"No, he hasn't. Wait yes, right after my exam he told me that he would give me a chance to retest. He told me to meet him at training ground 18 at 8:00 PM tonight. Does that have anything to do with what you guys want?"

"Yes it does Akina. He was lying to you about the retest. You can only retest in the academy. 3 days from now they will have a retest and you can take it then. But tonight he was trying to get you in trouble. If you agree to help us we will help you pass your exam and graduate with us Friday. Sound good?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need your permission to henge into you and go to this meeting with Mizuki. If you agree we can find out his plan and stop him as well as get evidence against him." Said Sasuke.

"Okay I agree. Thank you guys so much for keeping me out of trouble. I get into enough of it on my own" Said Akina as she frowned and looked like she was about to cry.

"Akina, I want you to take this" said Naruto as he pulled out some money "and get a hotel for now. If for some reason we fail to capture Mizuki then he will know where you live and may try to harm you. So there is plenty of money there for a hotel room and some food for 2 days. If something happens we can go from there. Thanks for your help. We will each leave a clone to help you get a couple of things from home if you need, as well as to let us know where you're staying so we can find you if we need to talk anymore."

With that they finished eating and each left a clone with Akina and flashed away to the Hokage's office.

"Hello again boys what have you found now?"

"We found the girl and spoke with her. She said that Mizuki promised her a chance to retest if she met him at training ground 18 at 8PM. I will henge into her and attend the meeting to find out Mizuki's objective as well as gain concrete evidence. Once I get what I need I will give a sign and Naruto will capture him. How does that sound Hokage-sama?"

"Excellent plan boys. As I said you have my full support."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you sir." As both boys disappeared again and reappeared at Naruto's house which was not far from training ground 18.

They started to walk over to the training ground to inspect it and lay a trap for Mizuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

7:30 that night.

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished going over the plan again and Sasuke henged into Akina and made his way over to a large rock on the edge of the field as Naruto sat on the roof of his home with a pair of binoculars waiting for the signal. A few minutes later Mizuki came walking into the training ground and over to 'Akina'.

"I'm glad you came Akina. Are you ready for your test?"

'Akina' nodded her head and said "Yes sensei, what do I have to?"

"What you are to do is to break into the jutsu archive in the Hokage tower and get the scroll of forbidden seals. Once you get it, if you can learn any one jutsu from the scroll you will pass. There is a clearing 1 mile northwest of the village. I will be waiting there for you at 2:00AM. If you can learn a jutsu from the scroll and demonstrate it to me by 2:00, then you will pass and be a genin. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Said 'Akina' as she bowed deeper than normal to Mizuki. At that exact moment there was a bright flash of red light in front of Mizuki as he was sent flying backwards from a fist in his gut. Before he knew what happened there was another flash behind him and he was drove into the ground hard, forming a small crater around his body. No sooner than he hit a giant white hot fire ball was sent flying at him. He noticed it in time and ran through some hand seals and yelled "Earth style: Earth dome!" as a dome of mud encased him. He let the dome fall and jumped out onto the ground and looked around but found no one around, when suddenly a red flash appeared infront of him and kicked him high into the air. As he was flying up Naruto started going through some hand seals and focusing his chakra, while Sasuke jumped above Mizuki and kicked him down sending him flying towards the earth. As soon as he hit Sasuke was on him again and axe kicked him in the stomach sending him further down into a crater. As soon as he stood up to walk out he was surrounded by a ball of water as Naruto said "Water style: Water prison jutsu.". Sasuke then walked up to the dome and looked at Mizuki as Mizuki yelled "You little bastards you're just genin how the hell did you beat me?!"

"Well first of all, we're no ordinary genin." Said Sasuke.

"And second, even the mightiest of warriors can be brought down with a good strategy. You didn't even know who we were until we caught you and I revealed myself." Said Naruto.

With that Naruto dropped the water prison and instantly appeared behind Mizuki and hit a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out instantly. Sasuke quickly tied him up and kicked him in the ribs for good measures. Naruto walked up and put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and another on Mizuki as they disappeared in a red flash.

Minato looked up as a red flash appeared in his room and as it faded he seen his son and Sasuke standing over an unconscious Mizuki, as Naruto began his report of what happened.

"Great job catching this traitor boys. You guarded one of the biggest secrets of our village by taking him out. I'm proud of you both. Now here is your pay for an A-rank mission."

"Thank you Hokage-sama it was our honor to catch this scum who would take advantage of a poor girl with a broken spirit."

"Thanks Dad, and Sasuke is right. He is a piece of shit for trying to prey on her emotions. She's got it hard Dad, is there anything we can do to help her?"

"Well, I could give her pay for an A-rank since she had a part in this mission as well."

"Well if that's the case I'd like to put a bounty on Mizuki and pretend that we were never hear and that she brought him in." Said Naruto as he handed his money back to his dad.

"Same goes for me; I'll match Naruto's bounty. Shall we deliver the pay as well as the bounty to Akina sir?"

"Yes that will be fine Sasuke, you and Naruto report back here at 8AM tomorrow to receive her package. By the way that was a very mature thing to do, both of you. I'm so proud of you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well thanks for sticking it out, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, rather they are good or bad, they help me get better as writer. Again, Happy Easter everyone and I hope you have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, hope you all enjoy. Revised.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto met Sasuke at the tower at around 7:45 and they went on in to his dad's office to receive the envelope with mission pay as well as the bounty on Mizuki. Minato gave them the package and they walked out on their way to the hotel that Akina was staying at. Along the way they were talking just like old friends do, wondering who would be on whose team. There was no chance that they would be on the same team, since traditionally; the rookie of the year would be paired with the dobe of the class, along with the best kunoichi, just to balance things out. Since Naruto was #1 and Sasuke was #2 they probably wouldn't be paired up. Pretty soon they arrived at Akina's hotel and knocked on the door. She came to answer it and looked happy to see who it was.

"Good morning guys" Said Akina with a smile.

"Morning Akina." Said Sasuke.

"Good morning." Said Naruto.

"So what brings you out here so early?" Asked Akina.

"Well" said Sasuke. "We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yep, since you helped take down an immediate threat to the village, you were awarded the pay for an A-rank mission. Also, there was a bounty of 20,000 ryo on Mizuki that you get. So all in all you just got 30,000 ryo." Said Naruto as he smiled at her.

Sasuke handed her the envelope and she opened it and looked inside and then looked back at Naruto and Sasuke and just threw herself at them and hugged them both and started crying.

"Why are you crying Akina?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm so happy… I've never seen that much money before. That's enough I can get a house outside of that shitty neighborhood and maybe I can make some friends and-"

"You've already got friends Akina. We're your friends. And besides, money doesn't buy friends." Said Naruto.

"You don't understand; I've lived in that shitty run-down apartment since I was 8 years old. I've never had enough money to even buy food, much less a decent place to stay or clothes. Nobody would hang out with me because of the way I looked. And I wanted to be a ninja so bad and I needed it so I could make enough money to at least eat, but then I failed the test and that bastard Mizuki tried to take advantage of me."

"Don't worry about Mizuki. He got what he deserved. And don't worry about the graduation test, we have all day today and tomorrow to get you ready and we're going to do our best." Said Sasuke.

"You guys don't have to go out of your way for me."

"No we don't have to but we want to. That's what friends do, they help each other." Said Naruto as he smiled at her and she slowly started to smile back. "So, how good are you at clones?"

"I'm not very good at anything besides henge…"

"That's okay; we can help you with that. Just do these hand seals" said Sasuke as he slowly went over the seals a few times "and then imagine cloning yourself.

Akina did the seals and a clone formed, however it wasn't very good and looked like a ghost of herself.

"Try to add some more chakra to it, also envision yourself as the clone forms." Said Naruto.

Akina tried it again and this time the clone looked a lot better but still wasn't perfect.

"You guys must think I'm stupid since I can't even do a simple clone. I'm sorry I don't even deserve to be a ninja." Said Akina as she started to cry again.

"It's okay Akina we don't think you're stupid. You just didn't have anyone to teach you it's not your fault." Said Sasuke.

"With some practice you'll be able to do it just fine, and then you can learn other techniques as well. Don't get yourself down just because the teachers in the academy ignored you and you never had a chance to learn. We are here to help you now." Said Naruto.

"Wow I really don't deserve this guys"

"Everyone deserves at least a chance Akina. So why don't you give the clone jutsu another shot?" Said Sasuke.

Akina tried a few more times and finally got the clone right. She was jumping up and down happy because that meant she could graduate and be a ninja.

"Hey Sasuke look with your sharingan and see if you can get a reading on her chakra." Said Naruto. "Akina, flare your chakra all at once okay?"

"Okay." Said Akina as she started gathering and releasing her chakra.

"Her reserves are decent, not good enough for shadow clones though. Maybe 2 but that would be risky." Said Sasuke.

"You're right, It's better not to risk it. How about we work on chakra control?" Said Naruto.

"That would be a good place to start." Said Sasuke.

"So what do I need to do?" Asked Akina.

"Take this" Said Naruto as he pulled out a leaf "and stick it to your forehead using chakra. And just keep it there while you go about your day normally. Once you can keep the leaf there without even thinking about it, then stick another one somewhere else and hold both on there. When you are able to do that it should make everything else, such as making a clone, much easier. So you can work on that and good luck on your test tomorrow. We'll meet you here at 8AM to check your progress.

"Bye Naruto, thank you so much for your help." Said Akina as she hugged Naruto.

"I've got to go too, just work on the leaf exercise and we'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Sasuke, thank you too." Said Akina as she hugged him too.

Naruto and Sasuke both walked out of the house and started down the road when Sasuke said "So now what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know I think I'm gonna" Said Naruto as he stopped for a minute. "Well, Dad just called so I'm gonna go see what he wants. See you in the morning."

"See you later." Said Sasuke as Naruto flashed away.

Naruto appeared in a flash of red in his dad's office and said "You called Dad?"

"Yes Naruto, We've got a present for you in honor of your graduation. Said Minato.

"Aww thanks dad what is it?"

Jiraiya bit his thumb and went through some hand signs then he put his hand down on the desk as a small toad carrying a scroll appeared. "Hello Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sama, here is the scroll you requested." And as quick as it came it poofed away again.

"Cool what was that?" Said Naruto.

"Well that was partly your present Naruto. Said Jiraiya as he unrolled the scroll on the desk. Naruto looked and seen that the scroll had 2 names on it. _Jiraiya _and _Minato Namikaze._

"So what is it?" Said Naruto.

"Son this is the summoning contract of the toads. One of the 3 most powerful summons in Konoha."

"Cool." Said Naruto.

"So Son would you like to be a summoner of the toads?"

"Sure that'd be awesome!"

"Okay Naruto I need you to cut your finger and sign your name in blood on beside your dad's." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut his finger and proceeded to sign his name on the line beside his dad. When he finished the scroll glowed green for a moment then rolled back up and disappeared.

"Okay now here are the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. Just watch a couple of times." Said Jiraiya as he slowly went through the seals as Naruto watched. "Okay your turn."

Naruto pricked his thumb and went through the hand seals and touched his hand to the desk as a small orange toad hopped out of the smoke. "**Howdy Jiraiya, Minato. Whats goin on?"**

"Actually Gamakichi, My son just signed the contract. He hasn't met your dad yet though. You're his first summon."

"**Oh I see, Hey there, my name is Gamakichi.**"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"**Cool we're gonna be best friends!**" Said Gamakichi as he hopped onto Naruto's head.

"Okay then…" Said Naruto as he started to giggle.

"Well son how did the meeting with Akina go earlier?"

"It went well. We gave her the money and she was so happy. Then we helped he get the clone jutsu straightened out so she could pass the test tomorrow. I hope she passes, she's such a nice girl but she's had it so hard her whole life she deserves something at least. Said Naruto as he frowned.

"She'll do fine she had a good teacher after all." Said Minato as he smiled at his son.

"Thanks Dad. I think I'm going to go home and train some. See you later Dad, Uncle Jiraiya."

"See ya Son." Said Minato as Naruto walked out the door.

Naruto decided to walk home today since it was still early and he wasn't in any hurry. While he was on his way someone turned around a corner running and bumped into him, knocking him down and falling on top of him.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was… Naruto?" Said the person.

"Ino?" Said Naruto as he started to blush, realizing that her face was only inches from his.

Ino started to blush as well, noticing the same thing. She jumped up still red faced "Naruto… umm… I'm sorry I was just on my way to the flower shop I'm running late."

"Oh it's no problem Ino, want me to take you there?" Said Naruto.

"You don't have to do" Said ino as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and she turned even redder.

"It's no problem, hold on." Said Naruto as they disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared right outside of the shop. "I've got a seal tag on yours, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke's house in case I need to get there quick. Paid off today huh?" Said Naruto with a sheepish grin.

"Wow thanks Naruto." Said Ino as she hugged him and he once again turned red. After she realized what she was doing she pulled back and turned red again also. "Umm sorry about that. I better get inside before Daddy kills me. See ya Naruto."

"See ya Ino." As she ran inside and he turned to walk off towards his home again.

"**So Naruto, who's your girlfriend?**" Said Gamakichi.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a friend Gamakichi."

"**She sure looked like she likes you and you like her, so why isn't she your girlfriend?"**

"I don't think she likes me like that."

"**Shit bro did you see the way she was looking at you?** **You should ask her out some time and see where it goes.**"

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"**Okay. Well I'm heading home Naruto, be sure to summon me so I can watch your graduation okay?**"

"I will. See ya Gamakichi."

Once he made it home he went out back to the training yard and decided to work on some jutsu until supper time. He made 3 shadow clones that instantly got into a ready stance. Naruto jumped back from the clones and started running through hand seals as he said "Wind style: Wind bullets." As balls of compressed air shot out of his mouth at the clones who were dodging them with ease. One of the clones said "Wind style: Rasengan!" and started charging at Naruto. Naruto went through some hand seals and said "Water style: Exploding water colliding wave!" as a large amount of water poured out of his mouth and formed into a wave which crashed into the clone, dispelling it.

The other 2 clones jumped out of the way and formed their own hand seals as they said "Lightning style: False darkness!" and the other said "Water style: Water cannon jutsu!" as the stream of water shot at Naruto, the lightning bolt wrapped around it and charged the water. Just as the water was about to his Naruto ran through some hand seals and said "Wind release: Raging tornado jutsu!" as a large mass of spinning wind came out of his mouth and collided with the lightning charged water, dispelling both techniques and making a thick mist surround them. Naruto took advantage of the mist as he ran through some hand signs and said "Lightning style: Rasenrakurai!" as a compressed ball of lightning shot out of his hand and through one of the clones dispelling it before the ball hit a tree and the tree dissolved into near nothing. The remaining clone looked around trying to find where the attack came from as red flash appeared in front of him and before he knew it a Chidori was shoved through his chest, dispelling him. Naruto smiled and whipped around some wind to blow away the mist, finding his dad standing up by the house watching him. "Good job Son." Said Minato. "I like the rasenrakurai, it looks to be quite effective."

"Thanks Dad, I think it worked out good too."

"So Naruto, you can beat 3 clones at once, but what about your old man?" Said Minato as he smirked.

"I can try at least." Said Naruto as he jumped back from his dad.

"Ready, Go!" Said Minato as he started running at Naruto. He threw one of his kunai at Naruto and said "Wind style: Rasengan!" as he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto knew what was coming so he said "Wind style: Rasengan!" as he charged towards the kunai. He shoved the rasengan at the kunai and knocked it down, instead of hitting his dad. Before he knew what happened he got drilled in the back by his dads rasengan and flew into a tree. As he got back up to a knee his dad was already on him again. He ducked under a spin kick and rolled to the side as Minato rolled into an axe kick. He jumped back up to the side of the tree and ran through some hand seals and said "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" as a large stream of water shot out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon. Minato jumped aside and dodged the dragon as he ran through his own seals and said "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" as his own dragon shot out of his mouth and started fighting with Naruto's. Minato noticed that Naruto was no longer on the tree anymore and started looking around trying to find him. He threw a kunai straight into the air and disappeared just as a kunai hit the ground beside him and red flash appeared. Naruto looked up just in time to see his dad coming down at his head with his fist drew back. Naruto tried to dodge but the attack still caught him and sent him flying across the yard and into a tree. Minato stood back up and said "Good job son you really pushed me this time, and you didn't even use your best attacks. You'll be able to beat me in no time."

"Yea I can't use my Rasenraikurai or Rasenshuriken in a friendly spar, they are both one hit kills."

"Yea it would be hard to explain to everyone how you killed the Hokage in a training spar wouldn't it?"

"Yea I guess it would." Said Naruto as he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

The next day. Akina's house.

So do you think you're ready Akina? Said Sasuke.

"Yea look I can stick 3 leaves to my body and make clones at the same time now." Said Akina as she stuck the leaves to her forehead and arms and formed 3 clones.

"Good job Akina. You'll pass for sure now." Said Sasuke.

"So, are you ready to go?" Said Naruto.

"Sure let's do this." Said Akina with a grin.

Naruto walked over and put a hand on her shoulder as well as Sasuke's and Akina said "What are you" and they disappeared in a flash of red.

They reappeared in front of the academy as Akina finished "doing?" as she looked around. "Huh, how did we get here?"

"Naruto's Flying Thunder God Technique. It lets him teleport anywhere he has one of his seal tags." Said Sasuke as he pointed at the tag beside the door on the academy.

"Wow that's pretty cool Naruto."

"Thanks, but you need to go on and take your test. We'll be waiting out here."

"Okay thanks guys, see you soon."

Akina went in the doors as Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "So what do we do for the next hour?"

"I don't know, how about a spar?"

"Sure lets go." Said Sasuke as they walked to the training yard near the academy.

"Ready." Said Naruto.

"Go!" Said Sasuke as he jumped just in time to avoid a rasengan. He flipped in the air and ran through some hand seals and said "Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" as a large ball of fire shot out of his mouth at Naruto. Naruto seen it just in time to throw a kunai and teleport to it as another ball of fire shot at him. He threw the kunai and once again teleported to it. As he reappeared he was already going through some hand seals as yet another fireball came at him. "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he spat out a dragon shaped stream of water that flew right through Sasuke's fireball and into him, driving him into the ground where he poofed into a log. Naruto jumped and flipped backwards just in time to avoid a spin kick by Sasuke as landed and launched his own kick at Sasuke who also dodged. They continued in a taijutsu bout briefly until Sasuke saw an opening and uppercut Naruto in the gut, knocking him into the air. Before Naruto had a chance to right himself Sasuke was upon him. Sasuke did a front flip and dropped an axe kick into Naruto's ribs that sent him smashing in to the ground as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shit. Shadow clone!" thought Sasuke as suddenly he heard a howling noise behind him. He turned to look just in time for a wind dragon to slam into him. It pushed him back into a tree and made several small cuts appear all over him. He fell to the ground panting as Naruto walked up and offered his hand. Sasuke took it and stood back up as he said "Dammit I'll beat you one day Naruto."

"Sure sure whatever you wanna believe." Said Naruto with a smirk as he started healing the cuts Sasuke got.

The two walked over and sat down on a bench waiting for Akina to finish up when Naruto noticed Ino walk by a little way away. "Be right back Sasuke." Said Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. And reappeared in front of Ino, scaring her. She jumped back surprise for a second and then said "Oh Naruto, sorry you kind of scared me. What's up?" with a small smile and a blush.

"Sorry for scaring you. I have a question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Well," said Naruto as he blushed. "I was wondering what you were doing Saturday?"

_Oh my God is Naruto asking me out?_ Thought Ino as she smiled bigger and blushed a little deeper. _I can't believe it I thought he would never ask!_

"Umm I'm not doing anything why?" Said Ino as she tried to fight back her blush.

"Well I was… I thought maybe… I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out and eat to celebrate our graduation?" Said Naruto as he blushed deeper.

"Sure I'd love to!" Said Ino as both her and Naruto smiled.

"Cool I'll pick you up at7 then?"

"Not so fast Mr. Player," Said Ino with an evil grin.

"What is it Ino-chan?"

_Ohh he called me –chan! YES! _Thought Ino.

"First you're going to have to ask Daddy for permission. Don't worry though, he doesn't bite… too hard."

"…" said Naruto as he went pale.

"Like I said, don't worry my little Naru-kun, he's not so bad." Said Ino as she grinned a little bigger. "Just come to the flower shop later today and talk to him. I'll see you then." She kissed him on the cheek and started to walk off, taking care to strut her stuff for him.

_Wow I guess Gamakichi was right, she really does like me. I can't believe she said yes. Sweet!_ Thought Naruto as he grinned ear to ear.

Sasuke sat there watching the whole ordeal and thought _Damn he works fast. _As Naruto appeared back in front of him in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey is the teleporting with leaves your dad's jutsu? It looks different." Said Sasuke.

"Nope, it's called the body flicker technique. I can teach you if you want?"

"Yea that would be cool."

"Well first you just need to gather your chakra into your legs, and then picture yourself standing in the place you want to be. It has a shorter range than my FTG and you have to be able to see where you want to go. At first try to stay on level ground but once you get better you can change elevations as well."

Sasuke did what Naruto said and gathered some chakra into his legs and pictured himself on the other side of the road. Suddenly he found himself rushing through the air and straight at a tree. He crashed into the tree and fell over holding his head as he yelled "OWW DAMMIT TO HELL!" as Naruto walked up and said "Sorry I forgot to mention, you should practice without any obstacles nearby." Sasuke looked up and Naruto and said "It's fine." As his sharingan activated. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS NARUTO!" as Naruto ran off with Sasuke in hot pursuit. Pretty soon they ended up back at the yard beside the academy panting and tired as Sasuke said "I'm… still… gonna… kick your… ass…" and Naruto said "Okay fine… just don't make me move."

They just sat there on the bench resting for a while until finally Akina came running out with a headband tied around her neck. "I did it! I did it! I passed! Thank you both so much for helping me!"

They both looked up her and smiled and said "Congratulations Akina."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing to say here except that I don't own Naruto. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Inoichi was sitting behind the counter looking at a catalogue when he heard the door open. He looked up and said "Hi Naruto, How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine Inoich-san, how are you?

"I'm fine, is there something you need?

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Ino was standing around the corner peeking at them. _He sure is sexy when he's scared. Don't be _too_ mean to my Naru-kun Daddy._ As she smiled.

"Well Inoichi-san, I was wondering if… you mind if I take Ino out for dinner Saturday night?"

"So you're asking me for my permission to let you take my _little princess _out on a date" Said Inoichi with an evil grin.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm… give me a reason why I should let you?"

"Well, we have known each other for a long time, you and my father have been friends for years, and so have Ino and myself. I really care for her and I promise to respect her sir."

"_Aww that's so sweet"_ thought Ino as she watched from the shadows.

"Well then… that's a good enough reason for me. But remember Naruto, I work in the torture and interrogation department, so it goes without saying that you better not hurt my little girl." Said Inoichi with a wicked grin stretching from ear to ear.

"You have my word as a ninja sir, I will treat her like a princess and protect her with my life."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Said Inoichi as he smiled a normal smile and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"So can you tell Ino-chan that I stopped by and said hi please?"

"Well that won't be necessary." Said Inoichi as Ino stepped around the corner and smiled at Naruto.

"Ino-chan, how long have you been there?" Stuttered Naruto.

"Long enough." Said Ino with her evil grin.

_Flashback to earlier today._

"_Hey Daddy, guess what."_

"_What is it dear?"_

"_Naruto-kun finally asked me out!"_

"_Oh he did, did he?"_

"_Yep. I told him he had to come ask you for permission even though I knew what you would say." Said Ino as she winked at him._

"_Yea yea you know I can't say no to my little princess."_

"_So Daddy, what are you gonna say to him?"_

"_Let me worry about that princess." Said Inoichi with an evil smirk._

"_Don't be too mean to him Daddy, he's a really sweet boy."_

"_Okay, I won't be _too _mean to him."_

"_Thank you Daddy." Said Ino as she hugged him._

End flashback.

"Well congratulations you two. Just remember what I said Naruto." Said Inoichi as he aimed a little killing intent at Naruto and grinned when he shuddered. "Ino you can take the rest the day off I've got it under control here."

"Thanks Daddy!" yelled Ino as she grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him out the door.

"So where are we going Ino-chan?" said Naruto as he tried to keep up with Ino.

"We have to go tell Shikamaru and Choji that we're a couple now." Said Ino with a smile.

_Wow, a couple with Naruto-kun. Ino Namikaze. I like the sound of that. _Thought Ino.

"Okay whatever you say Ino-chan, could we slow down a little though?"

"Oh yea sure. Sorry I was a little exited" said Ino as she blushed and Naruto sweat dropped.

The new couple then continued to walk towards the Nara compound holding hands. As they got there Ino knocked on the door and a woman in her early 30's answered. "Hello Ino, Naruto. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine Yoshino, is Shikamaru home?"

"Sure let me get him." Said Yoshino. "SHIKAMARU YOU HAVE COMPANY!" she hollered up the stairs.

They soon heard footsteps along with a grunt of "troublesome" and Shikamaru appeared at the door.

"Hey guys, what brings you here on this troublesome night?"

"I got some great news Shikamaru!" said Ino.

"What, all genin are going to get a mission to lay on the grass and watch clouds the first day?" Said Shikamaru as his eyes lit up and he began to day dream until Ino slapped him upside the head. "No! I wanted to tell you that Naruto-kun asked me out today!" Said Ino with a smile.

"Naruto you don't know what you've got yourself into. Women are so troublesome." Said Shikamaru as both Ino and Yoshino smacked him in the head.

Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's misfortune and said "I think I'll be alright. Ino-chan isn't _too_ troublesome." Said Naruto as he found himself laying on the ground beside Shikamaru with a foot on the side of his head.

"What was that Naru-_kun_?" Asked Ino.

"Told you." Said Shikamaru as he felt a foot land on his rib cage and Ino looked at him with fire in her eyes "NOONE ASKED YOU!" She yelled.

"Now where was I… Oh yea, what was it you said Naruto-kun?" She said in a scary sweet voice.

"Umm I said you're beautiful?"

"Aww thank you!" Said Ino as she stepped off of the boys and giggled.

As Naruto and Shikamaru both stood up Yoshino laughed at them and Ino said "Come on Naru-kun we have to go tell Choji now."

"Actually" said Shikamaru "Choji and his dad are gone camping outside the village until Friday morning. Akimichi rite of passage, you should know that Ino."

"Oh yea I forgot. Well we will just have to wait then. See ya later Shikamaru, Yoshino."

"See ya Shika, Yoshino-san." Said Naruto as they turned to walk off.

As soon as they were outside of the Nara compound Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's waist and before she could say anything they disappeared in a flash of red light and reappeared on a hill looking over the village.

"Wow Naru-kun it's beautiful up here… Where are we?"

"On top of the Hokage monument. Where my face will be in a few years to be specific." Said Naruto as he giggled.

"Wow I've never been up here before."

"Yea not many people come here, but it has the best view in the village, and the sunset is absolutely stunning from up here."

"No kidding, but why did you bring me here?"

"To see the sunset that I spoke about." Said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a blanket.

He spread the blanket out on the ground and motioned for Ino to sit down. She came over and he lowered her down and sat down beside her. "I come up here a lot to relax after a hard day of training" said Naruto. "It's just something about this place I guess."

"Yea I see what you mean. I feel at ease here too." _"Of course that may just be because I'm so close to you."_

"Ino-chan."

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me. I've wanted to ask you for a while but I was scared you didn't like me back."

"Thank you for asking me. I have been waiting forever but I never wanted to say anything because like you, I was scared you didn't like me like that."

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore do we?" Said Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Nope." Said Ino with a big smile. As far as she was concerned this was heaven.

Friday morning, on top of the Hokage tower.

"Congratulations everyone, today you will officially become ninja of Konoha. You have all demonstrated the skills necessary to be a genin and serve your village. As I call your name, please come get your I.D. card." Said Minato who was dressed in his Hokage robe and hat.

"Shino Aburame" Shino walked up and got his ID card and said "Thank you Hokage-sama." As he bowed and returned to his seat.

Minato continued on down the list until Naruto's name was called.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto got up and walked to the front where he bowed and then took his card. "Thank you Hokage-sama. It will be an honor to serve under you." He then turned and went back to his seat while Minato continued down the list.

Once Minato finished he had called out 32 names. He then said to everyone at once "Congratulations once again on graduating and becoming genin. Now wait here and in a moment your jounin sensei will come by and talk to you.

A few minutes later, 13 people came out onto the roof with the genin and began to call out names. A beautiful younger lady who looked to be in her mid-20s stepped forward and called out "Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, And Kiba Inuzuka, please step forward." They did as instructed and then the woman said. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I will be the sensei of team 8. Meet me at training ground 8 at 8AM Monday.

Next up was a man with a goatee who was smoking a cigarette and had a white sash with the kanji for "fire" around his waist and shoulder spoke up. "Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, I am Asuma Sarutobi and I will be the sensei of team 10. Meet me at training ground 10 at 8AM Monday.

A few more came and spoke to their team and then Kakashi and Itachi stepped forward. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze." Said Itachi.

"As you know, I am Kakashi Hatake and this is Itachi Uchiha, we will be the senseis of team 7."

"What about the 3rd member of our team?" Asked Sasuke.

"The Hokage handpicked you two to be your own team. It is tradition to have three genin and one jounin, but we have 2 genin and 2 jounin to keep the 4 man squad." Said Itachi. "Any more questions?"

"Okay then. Meet us at the Hokage tower at 6AM tomorrow morning." Said Kakashi as he and Itachi shunshinned away.

Finally the last one stepped forward. It was a young woman in her lower 20's who wore a short orange skirt, a fishnet bodysuit, and a tan trenchcoat.

"Sakura Haruno, Akina Kasuki, Sako Takasu. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'll be in charge of you maggots on team 6. Meet me at 6AM Monday morning at training ground 6."

Everyone got up and started to leave and Ino came over to Naruto and Sasuke to walk out with them.

"So Naru-kun, why did you and Sasuke get put on a 2 man team?"

"We were wondering ourselves actually." Said Naruto. "Even more curious is why we got the 2 strongest jounin in the village as our senseis."

"Yea, my brother and Kakashi are the strongest 2 in the village besides the Hokage and the 2 remaining Sannin."

"I guess we will find out tomorrow." Said Naruto.

"Yea everyone else gets a break but we have to be at the Hokage's office early in the morning."

"Bitching about it won't help anything." Said Naruto as he grinned.

"Fuck you." Said Sasuke as he grinned back.

"Well, I guess we should head out and enjoy our last day of freedom." Said Naruto with a chuckle as he grabbed Ino and disappeared in a flash.

The reappeared back in Naruto's living room and Ino said "You know, no matter how many times you do that I never get used to it."

"I'm sorry, I can stop if it bothers you?"

"No it's not that, it's actually exhilarating; being that close to you and moving at the speed of light."

"Well then I'm glad you like cuddling so much." Said Naruto with a wink.

Ino smiled and said "So why are we here anyways Naru-kun?"

"I had to get something from my room. I'll be right back." Said Naruto as he ran up stairs and put on his coat and ran back down. "There we go, much better."

"Wow Naru-kun, you look like a chibi-4th Hokage."

"Nope I'm a little different. Grey with red flames." He said as he turned around to show the kanji and grinned, only to find himself smacked in the back of the head.

"Close enough moron!" Screamed Ino.

"Heheh it's still different Ino-chan." Naruto said as he winked at her. "Anyways, how do I look?"

"You look great Naru-kun." Said Ino. _Actually you look damn sexy. I can't wait to tear you up. Mmmhmmm. _Though Ino as she grinned evilly.

"Thanks Ino-chan, you look pretty damn good yourself." Said Naruto as he walked up and kissed her on top of the head.

As soon as he started to pull away Ino said "Oh no you don't." as she grabbed his head and pulled his lips against hers. He just stood there for a second confused then he finally realized what she was doing and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed back as they disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared on top of Hokage mountain.

"Wow Naru-kun that was amazing." Said Ino as she pulled away for a breath.

The 2 just stood there in each other's embrace looking out at the village for the longest. Finally Ino looked back and Naruto and kissed him again and said "Naru-kun I'm so happy. I'm glad that we are together."

"Me too Ino-chan." Said Naruto as he looked into her blue eyes with his own as he allowed his forehead to touch hers.

They stood looking into each other's eyes for a minutes before suddenly Naruto's eyes widened. "Sorry Ino-chan my dad is calling I have to go." He held on to her and flashed to the flower shop as he kissed her and said goodbye and then flashed away again to the Hokage's office. He appeared and saw Kakashi standing there beside him as Minato said "Hello Son, glad you could make it so fast. As soon as Sasuke and Itachi return I'll explain."

A few minutes later Itachi and Sasuke walked into the room and Minato said "Okay Kakashi, Itachi, you already know some of the situation. You were scheduled to leave tomorrow on a mission to protect a bridge builder in Wave country, but we've just received a report from a scout that some missing nin were spotted in the area so we are going to send you out early. Naruto, Sasuke, the original mission was to protect a bridgebuilder from bandits and mercenaries as a C-rank mission, but it has now been upgraded to A-rank, with the possibility of encountering jounin level ninja trying to attack him. Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said both boys.

"Alright meet us at the northern gate in 1 hour. Pack for a 1 month mission. Dismissed."

Naruto handed Kakashi a seal tag and then grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared in a red flash. The 2 arrived at Sasuke's house and Naruto said "I'll be back in 30 minutes." As he disappeared again. He appeared back at his house and went to his room to pack his clothes, then down to the armory to get extra supplies, sealing all the spares into scrolls and putting the main supplies in his pack before teleporting back to Sasuke's house. Sasuke was just walking outside as Naruto grabbed him and teleported to the north gate with the seal tag he gave to Kakashi. Kakashi and Itachi were both already waiting there, and as soon as Naruto and Sasuke arrived they left out heading toward the wave country. "So while other genin teams get the weekend off and start D-ranks Monday, we graduate and our first mission is an A-rank on the same day. Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" Said Sasuke.

"Well, I suppose we should just be honest. As you both know you are far above genin, or even chunin level. The Hokage intended for you to go on a couple of C or B-rank missions with us to get a feel of the outside world, and then you would be promoted to chunin, and go a while longer to get the feel of leading missions, before going on to Jonin." Said Kakashi.

"Don't we have to take the chunin exams for that?" Asked Naruto.

"Normally yes, but it is possible to receive a field promotion. Now as Kakashi was saying, you were going to be promoted to chunin in a couple of weeks. You would each then remain on this squad and lead a few missions each, with us making sure you do alright, and then you would be promoted to jonin." Said Itachi.

"So that's why we were put on this team. My Dad intends for us to be jonin before the rest of our class even takes their chunin exams." Said Naruto.

"Yes. You are both very skilled, almost clones of myself and Itachi at your age." Said Kakashi. "We are a team of prodigies, if you will."

"Kakashi is correct, you are both skilled enough to be jonin, this team is just a formality really, and also just to be sure you are able to lead a team and make decisions under fire."

"Understood." Said the boys.

"So how far are we from wave?" asked Sasuke.

"We are about halfway there, we should go ahead and set up camp for tonight and arrive tomorrow afternoon." Said Kakashi.

The group stopped and found a clearing close to a nearby stream and set up their camp. "Alright Naruto you take first watch, Itachi second, Sasuke third, and I'll take the fourth. Said Kakashi.

"Yes sir." They all chorused as all but Naruto went into their tent to get some rest.

Back in Konoha. 3 hours ago.

Ino sat on her bed wondering why Naruto had to run off so suddenly.

_Naru-kun I sure hope everything is okay_. Though Ino.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and yelled "One minute!" as she got up and went downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it, Naruto was standing there and she wrapped him in a hug. "Naru-kun I was worried something was wrong." "Actually Ino-chan, I am just a clone. My team was dispatched on an urgent mission to Wave country. Naruto should return within the month. He told me to tell you that he is sorry for missing his date with you tomorrow but that he will make it up when he returns. I know it doesn't mean the same since I am a clone but he also said to give you this." Said the clone as it leaned in and kissed Ino. "And finally Naruto told me to tell you to be careful and that he loves you."

"Did he really say that?" Said Ino.

"Well no, he didn't technically tell me to tell you, but I am him so I know that he does love you very much." Said the clone with a wink.

"Ino kissed the clone again and said "I love you too Naru-kun. Be safe please." And with that the clone dispelled itself. Ino went back to her room and sat on her bed and thought _I can't believe he said he loves me, we've only been a couple for a couple of days. He must've meant it when he said he liked me for a long time before he got the courage to ask me out. I love you Naru-kun please come back safe._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Still nothing to say, hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, here is the revised version of chapter 7.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat beside the fire on his watch shift. He had his clones stationed all around the camp so he didn't have to actively watch. As he sat there watching the fire he thought _I'm sorry I had to bail Ino-chan. I hope you will forgive me. I love you Ino-chan._

Soon Itachi came out and took Naruto's place as Naruto went to rest.

The next morning they woke up and ate a quick breakfast and were on their way again. After a few minutes of running, Kakashi held up his hand and told everyone to stop. They all squatted on the side of the road looking for any sign of danger when suddenly 2 men bound together by a spiked chain rose out of a puddle of water. "The demon brothers. To what do we owe the honor?" Said Kakashi.

"We are here to keep you away from the bridge builder. Turn back now and you will be spared." Said Gozu.

"Protecting the bridge builder is our mission; we will kill you if we have to in order to complete it." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way!" Shouted Meizu as the 2 leapt towards Sasuke, who was the nearest to them. They didn't make it far before Meizu's right arm was blown off his body, revealing Naruto standing behind him with a Lightning Release Rasengan in hand. Meizu screamed in pain, before launching several kunai towards Naruto. Naruto dodged them with no problem before doing some hand seals. "Fire Release: Fireball jutsu!" he called out before blowing a medium sized ball of fire toward Meizu.

Meizu narrowly avoided the fireball before moving to launch himself back towards Naruto, but didn't make it 2 steps before he heard the sound of 1000 birds chirping behind him. Before he could even react, Naruto's hand was stuck through what used to be his chest.

"Chidori!" Naruto said as what was left of Meizu fell to the ground dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Naruto fought Meizu, Gozu rushed towards Sasuke with his clawed gauntlet ready to attack. Sasuke dodged the attack and jumped up and spun around, smashing his foot in to Gozu's face and sending him into the ground hard.

Kakashi and Itachi simply sat back and watched the fight boredly; after all it was 2 chunin level missing-nin against 2 jonin level shinobi, no problems there.

Gozu quickly climbed out of the crater his body had made and detached the chain from his gauntlet before throwing himself at Sasuke once again. Sasuke simply ducked under the swipe of the man's clawed hand before launching an uppercut into his stomach, knocking him up into the air. Just as Gozu reached his peak and began to fall again, Sasuke appeared above him and dropped an axe kick onto his face, shooting him back to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"Well done you two." Kakashi said as he walked over and hefted Gozu onto his shoulder before walking over and tying him to a tree. Itachi then walked up and punched him in the face to wake him up. Once he woke up he spit at Itachi and said "What the fuck do you want? I won't tell you shit!"

"Perhaps this will change your mind." Itachi said as he turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked the man in the eyes as his body went limp.

Gozu suddenly found himself in a world of black and white, with a strange red moon hovering in the sky. He was bound to a cross by barb-wire, looking down at Itachi. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. In this world I control everything, space, matter, even time. 3 days in here is only 1 second in the real world. If you do not tell me what I wish to know then I will torture you for 3 days and 3 nights." As a sword appeared in his hand and he walked up and stabbed Gozu in his leg. He screamed out in pain and said "Fuck off I won't say anything!"

"Fine then, have it your way." Said Itachi as he cut the man's limbs off one at a time before finally cutting his head off. Gozu's body then became whole again and he was screaming in terror and pain.

"Have you decided to talk yet?"

"Never!" Said Gozu through gritted teeth.

"As you wish." Said Itachi as the sword changed into a kunai and he began to peel Gozu's skin off starting at his ankles and working his way up. Once he made it to the thigh he put the kunai to Gozu's balls and said "Last chance to talk, or I will skin your balls over and over again for 2 days and 20 hours."

"Fuck you!" Gozu whimpered as Itachi started cutting his balls up a little at a time. Gozu screamed in pain as Itachi continued. Once he finished he stabbed the kunai in Gozu's eye, starting the whole cycle again.

"Please God no more what do you want to know?" Gozu said.

"Who sent you here?" Said Itachi.

"A business man named Gato. He says that this bridge will hurt his business interests in wave country so he wants the bridge builder dead." Said the now crying Gozu.

"Where can I find this Gato?"

"He has a base just west of town. Heavily guarded by mercenaries. The only other ninja he has are Zabuza Momoichi and a girl named Haku, an ice style kekkai genkai user."

"Very well then." Said Itachi as the world around him disappeared and he was back in the real world. "We have all we need. Sasuke, kill him." Said Itachi as Sasuke stabbed Gozu in the eye with a kunai and killed him.

"So Itachi, what did you figure out?" Said Kakashi.

"He was hired by a man named Gato, who has a base a couple miles west of Wave country. Gato has also hired Zabuza Momoichi, and an ice style user named Haku."

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist? Sounds like a good test for our students doesn't it Itachi?" Said Kakashi as he gave an eye smile.

"Indeed it does. Let's move out again before our client winds up dead. Naruto did you get the head of your kill?"

"No why would I take his head?"

"In order to claim the bounty you must return proof that you killed the ninja. Seal this one's head and some of the ashes of the other into a scroll and let's move."

"Yes sir."

Naruto proceeded to cut off the head of the demon brother tied to the tree and gather the head of the one he disintegrated and sealed them into a scroll which he put in his pocket. When he was done they started moving towards the Wave country again.

Once they arrived to the border they found the man they were looking for waiting for them at a boat dock. He was an elderly man with glasses and a pointy straw hat and he smelled like alcohol. They walked up to him and he said "I thought I hired Ninja for this mission, not a bunch of kids! The black haired one looks like a damn emo and the blonde looks like a fucking hyperactive retard!" Causing both Naruto and Sasuke to growl in anger.

"Umm… I assure you Tazuna-san, we are the best team possible for this mission." Kakashi replied cooly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Coulda fooled me." Mumbled Tazuna as the group got on a boat to travel to the island where Tazuna lived.

Once they arrived, he started leading them to his house to unpack. About halfway there, out of the blue Kakashi yelled "GET DOWN!" And everyone hit the deck, with Naruto tackling Tazuna as a large sword whizzed over their head and stuck into the wall of the bridge. A large man about 6'6 with no shirt and striped pants along with a mask over his face similar to Kakashi's landed on top of the sword and looked at the group.

"Zabuza Momoichi, The Demon of the Mist." Said Kakashi.

"I see you've heard of me then, Copy Ninja Kakashi. Ahh you've also got the Uchiha prodigy Itachi with you. Who are the brats?"

"That is none of your concern Zabuza. We are here to protect Tazuna and we will not fail." Said Itachi.

"So Zabuza, where is your partner at anyways?" Said Kakashi.

"She is around. That is all you need to know."

"Well I take it you won't give up and leave? Said Kakashi as he raised his head band to reveal his sharingan.

"You're smarter than you look Kakashi." Said Zabuza as he jumped to the ground and did a set of hand seals. "Hiding in the Mist technique." The last thing the group saw was Zabuza grab his sword and disappear into the mist.

"8 places on the human body that cause instant death. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart… Which will it be?" Came Zabuza's voice from seemingly everywhere within the mist.

"Everyone be alert, he is a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi said as the group made a circle around Tazuna.

"How right you are Kakashi." Whispered a voice in Kakashi's ear from behind. Kakashi quickly spun around and buried a kunai into Zabuza's gut as the man let out a moan of pain, and then turned into a splash of water.

"_Damn, a Water Clone." _Kakashi thought as he continually scanned the area for Zabuza. Soon there was a sound of metal hitting metal to Kakashi's right and he turned to see Naruto parrying Zabuza's large sword with a kunai.

"Quite impressive. You are obviously no ordinary genin." Zabuza said as he broke the contact, leaping back into the mist with Naruto following after him.

"Naruto no!" Kakashi yelled to no avail.

Just as Naruto was about to disappear into the mist, Zabuza appeared behind him, swinging his zanbato in a sideways arc. Naruto never noticed him there before the sword sliced through him, cleaving him in two, before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Shit!" Zabuza cursed as he heard a whistling sound from behind him. He quickly turned to dodge, but didn't get away completely as the attack brushed past his arm, causing several cuts to appear on the arm before blowing him several feet away.

"Futon: Rasengan!" Naruto said as the attack did what damage it could before he leapt back into formation with his team.

"Impressive Naruto you managed to land a blow on an A-Rank missing-nin." Kakashi complimented as Naruto returned.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as Zabuza made another appearance in front of them, this time with his left arm hanging numbly at his side.

"Well Zabuza you are in no shape to fight, I suggest you leave the bridge builder alone and leave."

"Not gonna happen." Zabuza said as he leapt at the group once more with Kubikiribochou poised to attack. He made it close and swung down trying to cleave Kakashi in half, only to be blocked by Itachi.

"You are quite a nuisance, Demon of the Mist. You had your opportunity to leave, it ends now." Itachi said before kicking Zabuza away and doing hand seals faster than the eye could follow. "Water release: Water Dragon Bullet." Itachi said as the mist in the air condensed into a massive water dragon and crashed into Zabuza, knocking him into a nearby tree, and into unconsciousness.

As the group walked towards Zabuza to finish the job, a Kiri Hunter Nin dropped from the trees next to Zabuza.

"Ahh, thank you for helping me capture this one, I've been after him for some time now." The hunter-nin said in a feminine voice.

"It's no problem Hunter-san, would you like for us to kill him and destroy the body now?" Kakashi replied, knowing that this 'hunter-nin' was Zabuza's partner.

"No thank you Konoha-san, I will dispose of him later." Replied the Hunter-nin, right before having to dodge a kunai. She wasn't fast enough, however, to deflect the one that embedded in Zabuza's chest.

Soon the sounds of 1000 birds chirping filled the air and Haku turned to see Kakashi speeding towards them, Chidori in hand. She moved as fast as she could to Zabuza and grabbed him before shunshinning away just as Kakashi passed through the spot they were in.

"Damn I wasn't quick enough." Kakashi said as he turned back to the group. "I'm sure you all know that Zabuza isn't dead. Judging by his injuries, he will be back to try again within a week." He said, earning 3 nods in the affirmative.

After the fight, the group remained with Tazuna on the bridge for the rest of the day, before returning to his house for the night. The next 4 days went without incident, Sasuke and Itachi watched Tazuna for the first half while Naruto and Kakashi trained, and then they swapped for the second half of the day.

On the fifth day when Itachi and Sasuke arrived at the bridge, they were shocked to see a thick mist blanketing the entire bridge, with all of the workers lying on the ground; seemingly dead. Itachi quickly created a shadow clone and sent it back towards Tazuna's house to retrieve Naruto and Kakashi while himself and Sasuke got into a defensive position around Tazuna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, it's a short chapter, but that's where it had to stop. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back for the refined Ch.8. Enjoy.**

**I'm poor, therefore I don't own anything. Naruto included.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"The bridge is being attacked, Itachi requests you two come immediately." Said Itachi's clone as it dropped into the clearing beside Tazuna's house with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Kakashi said as the clone dispelled.

"Leave my mom alone you big jerk!" a young child's voice hollered out from near the house.

"Shit! Naruto go on to the bridge with Itachi, I'll meet you there in a bit." Kakashi commanded before shunshinning back to the house to find 2 thugs, 1 holding Tsunami, and the other moving towards Inari.

"I swear to God I'll bite my tongue off and drown on my blood if you touch my son!" Screamed Tsunami, as the thug moved closer to Inari.

"I advise you to let her go." Kakashi said flatly, while producing a ton of killing intent.

The thug that held onto Tsunami promply pissed himself and passed out from the feel of the killing intent. The second thug froze in place but managed to remain conscious, though he figured out quickly that that wasn't necessarily a good thing as Kakashi appeared in front of him and buried a kunai up to the hilt in his forehead, before ripping it back out and throwing it into the one who passed out.

"Thank you for saving us Kakashi-san!" Tsunami yelled as she ran up and kissed Kakashi on the cheek. Well more like the mask where his cheek should be, but it got the point across.

"It's no problem Tsunami-san, but I must be going now." Kakashi said as he shunshinned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto instantly disappeared from the clearing in a flash of red light, before reappearing next to Sasuke, in what appeared to be dome of ice-mirrors. Sasuke looked kind of beat up, but had no real injuries; Haku was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking around for his opponent.

"She teleports between these mirrors at insane speeds, I can't even track her with my Sharingan. She's so fast I haven't been able to land a single hit, and I couldn't get out."

"I see." Naruto said as he pulled a 3 prong kunai out and threw it outside of the mirrors. Just then, Haku appeared in all of the mirrors at once.

"Yes it's true, in here, I am nigh invincible; now you are trapped in here with him." She said as she threw a flurry of senbon needles at the duo.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared in a flash of red.

"How did you escape?"

"I don't have to explain myself to a puppet. Prepare to die." Naruto replied.

"I cannot die here. I will kill you if I must but I will protect Zabuza-sama."

"I doubt it. We have a mission to complete and you stand in our way." Naruto said a Rasenraikurai formed in his right hand, before it was thrown at Haku's Ice Mirror.

"Fool; nothing can break my ice mirrors!" Haku said just before the attack hit. She was right, it didn't break the mirror; it dissolved it. She barely escaped in time.

"How?!"

Her reply was a Naruto clone dropping out of nowhere and dropping an axe kick on her neck, before twisting his body and kicking her once more, sending her flying towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly went through some hand seals and called out "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" before exhaling a large ball of fire that washed over Haku for several seconds before dispelling, leaving a burnt and bloodied girl on the ground in front of the pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza quickly charged in a Itachi, sword drawn back ready to attack. "You'll pay for what you did to me before!" He yelled as he slashed towards Itachi. Itachi simply parried with a kunai before leaping back to put distance between them. As soon as Itachi moved, Zabuza started doing hand seals, which Itachi was copying with his Sharingan. They finished at the same time and both called out "Water release: Water Dragon Missile Justu!" as 2 massive dragons rose from the water below the bridge and began to battle it out above them.

"How did you-" "Copy your Jutsu?" Zabuza began but was cut off by Itachi.

"My eyes can see everything." Itachi answered.

Zabuza answered in the form of charging back in and swinging down at Itachi. The two had a kenjutsu battle for a moment before Zabuza broke away and began hand seals once again, with Itachi copying them.

"How can you copy my jutsu before I do it?!" Zabuza yelled, getting distracted and stopping the hand seals while Itachi continued.

"Can you see-" "The future? Yes I can." Itachi said as he finished the seals "Water Release: Water Bullets."

Itachi then spat out a medium sized ball of water that hit the distracted Zabuza, knocking him backwards.

"And your future is death!" Kakashi's voice rang out amongst the sound of a thousand birds chirping as he drove a Chidori through Zabuza's chest, but Zabuza turned slightly as the last moment making the attack miss his heart.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the-"

"Shut the fuck up." Itachi cut him off with a chuckle as Kakashi dropped Zabuza's body to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku soon woke up, and turned to leave as she said "Zabuza-sama no!"

She only made it a few feet before Naruto appeared in front of her, Wind Release Rasengan in hand, and thrust it through her chest.

"Z-Zabuza-sama… I'm sorry… I failed you…" Haku said as the life left her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Itachi began to walk over to check on Naruto and Sasuke, when they felt a spike of chakra behind them. They turned quickly to see Zabuza standing up, with a hole through the right side of his chest.

"Where's Haku?" He growled out.

"The hunter-nin? I assume she's dead by now." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Bastards! I'll kill you both!" Zabuza roared as he made to run at Kakashi and Itachi.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" came Naruto's voice from behind them, barely heard over the bell like screech in the air as a large chakra shuriken flew by them and crashed into Zabuza. After the attack hit, it curved upwards and carried Zabuza 15 feet into the air before expanding in a blinding flash of light as it destroyed Zabuza's chakra network. When the light faded away, Zabuza fell back to the ground not moving but still alive.

"What the fuck did you to me you little shit?!" Screamed Zabuza.

"Simple, I destroyed your entire chakra network. You're as good as dead."

"Bullshit! No attack can do that!"

"Mine just did."

"Damn. He's right, it's completely shredded there's nothing left of his chakra coils and tenketsu." Said Itachi who looked at it with his sharingan.

"Fuck you! Just kill me and get it over with already!"

"Alright then, as you wish." Said Naruto as he hefted Zabuza's sword off the ground and cleaved his head off.

After Zabuza was dead Naruto took out a scroll and sealed Zabuza's sword into it. "Spoils of war." He said with a big grin.

"Damn Naruto you've been holding back on us haven't you?" Said Kakashi.

"Yea, I can't use most of my better attacks in spars because they are too dangerous."

"So I've seen. Well… all that's left now is to assassinate Gato. Let's go back to Tazuna's and rest and we will worry about Gato in the morning." Said Kakashi.

Tazuna walked up and said "Yea I can agree with that I am tired just from watching that."

"Right. Let's go on back then." Said Itachi.

So they all left out for Tazuna's house to rest up for the night. Everyone went to bed since they agreed that the main threat was neutralized. The next morning they got up and discussed the plan for Gato's assassination over breakfast.

"Did you say you're going to kill Gato? You're all crazy! No one can beat him he killed my father!" Said a young Inari who just had walked down the stairs.

"Now now Inari calm down these guys are here to help us." Replied Tsunami

"No mom they are all fools and they're going to die just like Daddy!" Said Inari as he ran back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about Inari everyone, he's still hurt because Gato had my husband publicly executed for standing up against him." Said Tsunami with a frown on her face.

"It's fine, I can understand his pain, I lost my father when I was his age, and I turned bitter to the world for a long time. It'll pass eventually." Said Kakashi. "How about I go talk to him and see if I can help?"

"If you want, I'd really appreciate it." Said Tsunami, her frown lessening a bit.

Kakashi walked up the stairs to Inari's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Yelled Inari.

"Hey can we talk for a minute Inari?"

"No I don't want to talk. Go away."

"Come on Inari, it will make you feel better. I know what you are going through. I lost my father when I was just a bit younger than you are." Kakashi heard Inari get up and walk towards the door. He opened the door and said

"Come on in."

Kakashi walked in and sat down on the edge of Inari's bed and said "Look, I understand your pain Inari. My father died when I was 8 years old. I was like you, mad at the world and I tried to blame everyone around me for what happened. It took me losing my best friend in combat to realize I was wrong. I was angry and one day I got in an argument over something that my dad once said, and later that very day my team was ambushed and my friend was killed. With his dying breaths we made up, and it made me realize that I was wrong for acting the way I was towards everyone. Inari I don't want you to be like me. You don't need to lose a close friend to realize you're wrong about this. Believe me when I tell you that my team is made up of the 4 strongest people in our village besides our Hokage. We _will_ kill Gato and avenge your father's death."

Inari had started to cry by this point and Kakashi patted him on the shoulder. "You're right, I have been acting like a big baby over all of this and it was stupid. I'm sorry for yelling at all of you earlier."

"Don't worry about it Inari, like I said earlier you were just confused. I'm glad we had a chance to talk to help you get over it instead of a tragedy happening."

"Thanks Mister. It really did help me."

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me; I've got an appointment with Gato."

Kakashi walked back downstairs where everyone was sitting and waiting on him. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded and Kakashi said "Alright then let's move out." As they all got up and left the house.

Once outside the house they started heading west until they could see Gato's mansion in the distance and they stopped. "So how are we gonna do this?" Asked Sasuke.

"Leave no survivors, and don't die. I'll come in from the west side, Itachi from the north, Naruto from the south, and you from the east. Kill all of his men you cross, just watch out for friendlies once you get closer to the center. Everyone get into position, and I'll signal via radio when it's time to attack."

"Yes sir." Said everyone at once as they ran off to get into position.

Soon Kakashi came over and said "Everyone ready?"

"Naruto"

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

"Okay then, give em hell." Kakashi said as an explosion ripped over the western end of the compound. Naruto quickly ran through some hand seals as he said "Wind style: Wind Dragon Missile Jutsu!" as a large tornado formed and took the shape of a dragon that started raging through the compound.

At the north side Itachi did his own hand seals and said "Fire style: Fire Dragon jutsu." As he spat out a large column of fire that shaped into a dragon and started crashing into the building, causing it to catch fire.

On the east end Sasuke made his own fire dragon that started ripping through the building.

Back on the west side Kakashi had blown the wall down and was now cutting men down left and right with his Chidori.

On the south with Naruto, he bit his thumb and ran through some hand seals then slammed his palm on the ground as he rose 4 stories in the air in a cloud of smoke. "Hello Bunta. Mind helping to destroy this sick bastard?" "**Ahh the new summoner, this is our first meeting. I will help you but know this: I don't enjoy being summoned for trivial bullshit, unless it is to have drinks. This instance is okay, I shall have fun.**" Naruto tapped his radio and said "Everyone clear the building, it's about to come down."

"Kakashi clear"

"Sasuke out"

"Itachi is clear"

"Bunta, give em hell!" Naruto shouted as Gamabunta started hopping around smashing man and building alike and slashing into the buildings with his tanto. Naruto ran through a set of hand seals as a Rasenraikurai formed in each hand and he said "Rasenraikurai barrage!" as he fired off one after another, vaporizing all in their path.

In 5 minutes flat, Team Prodigy completely leveled Gato's mansion. They all met in the middle of the rubbish and fanned out to search for Gato's body and finish any stragglers. After a few minutes of searching passed Kakashi came over the radio and said "I've got confirmation here." As he flared his chakra so the others could find him.

They all converged on Gato's body, lying under his desk dead from apparent smoke inhalation. They cut his head off and sealed it into the scroll with all of the other kills, and gathered all of the other bodies and brought them to the middle of the field behind the mansion and burned them. Itachi managed to find Gato's bank book and used his sharingan to copy the handwriting and transferred all of his funds to Konoha.

They went back to Tazuna's house and spent the next 2 days simply watching him build the bridge with no interruptions. Once he was done everyone said their goodbyes and Team Prodigy left bound for the leaf village.

2 days later they arrived home in Konoha and headed to the Hokage's office for their debriefing.

Kakashi knocked on the door and Minato said "Enter" as the team walked in and bowed to him.

"Report." Said Minato.

"Sir, on the way to Wave, we encountered the demon brothers, and Naruto quickly dispatched one while Sasuke took out the other, whom we interrogated to find out about the man behind all of this, Gato. We discovered that he had hired Zabuza Momoichi as well as another missing nin named Haku, who was an ice style user. Myself and Itachi battled Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke killed Haku, though Naruto actually landed the killing blow on both Zabuza and Haku. Afterwards we took the next day off and then the following day we attacked Gato's compound and killed him and all of his men. Itachi took Gato's bank book and transferred all of Gato's funds to Konoha's account."

"Good. Do any of you have anything to add?" Said Minato as everyone nodded their head no.

"Okay then, congratulations on a job well done. From what I've heard, Kakashi, Itachi, would you recommend your students for promotion to chunin?"

"Yes sir, they both exhibited the qualities expected of a chunin." Said Kakashi as Itachi just nodded.

"Well then Naruto, Sasuke; congratulations on your promotion." Said Minato as he handed each of them a green vest.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said both boys as they bowed.

"By the way, here is your mission pay everyone." Said Minato as he handed them each an envelope.

"Actually Dad, we also have 3, possibly 4 or 5 bounties to collect." Said Naruto as he pulled out his scroll and unsealed the remains of the demon brothers, Haku, Zabuza, and Gato. "We know that there was a bounty on the demon brothers and Zabuza but are unsure of Haku and Gato."

Minato picked up a bingo book and flipped through it and said "Yes there is a bounty on Gato, but no listing for Haku. I will send off for the bounties and have them deposited to your account as soon as the return."

"No Dad, don't give it all to me, this is a team effort, so we should split the money between us."

"Okay that's very noble of you Son. I will take care of dividing the money and hand it out when it arrives. Thank you all, you are dismissed."

They all left out of the office and Naruto teleported home to take a bath before teleporting to Ino's house where he knocked on the door. Ino answered the door and when she seen it was his she tackled him into the street and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried Naru-kun!"

"I'm sorry Ino-chan it was an urgent assignment that had to be moved up in order to ensure success. I'm sorry that I had to miss our date though." he said as he leaned up and kissed her.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. We can make it up some other time. I love you."

"I love you too Ino-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Funny, after revising this story, I turned a single 3000 word chapter into two chapters, 2300 and 3000 words respectively. I added quite a bit of detail, but I still don't think it's good. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback: 4 years ago

"Minato, we must take immediate action against them now in order to ensure the safety of our village." Said the man with tape over one of his eyes.

"What reason do you have to believe that they are up to anything?" Said Minato.

"My root agents have been investigating, last night they discovered this." Said the one-eyed man as he handed Minato a scroll.

Minato read the scroll to himself "_Top secret misson order for agent raven: You are hereby ordered to assassinate the 4__th__ Hokage within the week. If you are caught, we will deny all evidence of our involvement in the matter. This is not an optional mission; it is what is best for the village. Destroy this message immediately."_

"_I find this hard to believe. I know Itachi well; if he was a traitor he wouldn't be caught. Danzo obviously forged this letter, but what could he gain by turning me against the Uchiha?"_

"I see. I will look into this further, but no action is to be taken as of now." Said Minato.

"You fool do you not see what is going on here?!" Yelled Danzo as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Dammit I'm in charge here and you will not act out like that again in my presence!" Yelled Minato as he jumped up, throwing his chair back into the wall. "There will be an investigation into the matter. Until that time there shall be no actions taken, do you understand me?"

"You are blind to the"

"I said do you understand me?!" Yelled Minato as he directed all of his killing intent at Danzo.

"Yes _Hokage-sama_" Spat Danzo as he turned to leave. Once Danzo was gone 2 figures stepped from the shadows.

"Itachi, Kakashi, I want 3 teams of ANBU on guard around the Uchiha compound at all times until I say otherwise. Be sure not to alert the rest of your clan we don't need them to panic and worsen the situation. This is a SS-class secret. Tell only those who need to know and be sure to swear them to secrecy. You have your orders, dismissed." Said Minato as the two ANBU shunshinned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning.

"Report." Said Minato with a look of anger on his face.

"Sir, these 2 men were found attempting to sneak into the Uchiha compound last night. We tried to apprehend them alive but the committed suicide after being captured."

"That is fine. Take them to the morgue and fetch Danzo for me."

"Yes sir." Said an ANBU as his team grabbed 2 bodies off the ground and shunshinned away.

Minato returned to his desk and started to look over his reports and what knowledge he had on root. A short while later there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

"You wanted to see me _Hokage_?" Said Danzo.

"Yes Danzo. You violated my direct orders last night by attacking the Uchiha compound. You have left me no choice; You are hereby stripped of all powers. I demand that ROOT be disbanded immediately. If you a found continuing the operation of ROOT, you will be executed immediately."

"You can't do this to me! Without my ROOT this village will fall!" Screamed Danzo.

"I can and did Danzo. I meant what I said, ROOT is done. Leave my sight now."

"You wait and see Minato! This Village cannot last without me!" Said Danzo as 2 ANBU appeared and drug him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present day

"You say we'll make it up huh?" Said Naruto with an evil grin.

"Of course Naru-kun." Said Ino in her sexy voice as she winked at him.

"I like the way that sounds. But we can save it for later." Said Naruto as he winked back. "How about some dinner for now?"

"That sounds fine with me, let's go! Said Ino as she grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him away. A few minutes later they appeared in a small restaurant. A waitress came over to the table to take their order shortly after. "I'll have a miso ramen please." Said Naruto. "Just a small salad for me." Said Ino as the waitress walked off. "You know Ino, as a ninja, you're not eating enough calories. You have to eat better where you'll have more energy for training and missions." "But Naruto I've got to watch my figure, a body doesn't look this good on it's own." She said as she waved over herself. "Ino you don't have to worry so much about that, you need to eat healthier. I don't care if you gain a few pounds I would love you anyways." "Aww do you really mean that Naru-kun?" "Of course I do Ino-chan. I love you for you, not your looks." "_Of course being smokin' hot is kinda nice_" Naruto added to himself. "Naruto-kun that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Said Ino as she leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek. After a few minutes their food came and Ino started eating her salad. Naruto just sat there watching her, thinking about how beautiful she is. Once she finished the salad Naruto pushed his order to her side of the table and said "Here Ino-chan, eat up." "But that's your food Naru-kun?" "I'll be fine. I know you must be starving though after a diet like you have been on." "No Naru-kun I cant eat your food, I'll just start eating healthy tomorrow." "Ino-chan I promise I'm fine. Here." He said as he got a spoonful and started moving it towards her mouth. Ino hesitated for a moment before she finally let him feed it to her. After tasting the real food for the first time in God knows how long, her eyes went wide and she practically inhaled the rest of the ramen before she realized what she had just done. She looked at Naruto and said "Oh my God Naru-kun I'm so sorry you must think I'm a pig." As tears began to form in her eyes. Naruto just reached across the table and laid his hands on top of hers and smiled as he said "Don't worry about it Ino-chan. Like I said, I'll love you no matter what." Ino just looked up at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto pulled out some money and laid it down on the table as Ino started to stand up. Naruto just looked at her and grinned as they disappeared and reappeared on top of Mt. Hokage. He once again pulled out a scroll and unsealed a blanket from it. He spread the blanket on the ground and sat down as he motioned Ino to join him. She complied and walked over and sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. The couple sat there and watched the sun set and just talked and laughed for the longest before Naruto said "Well, it's getting late; I better get you home before your dad kills me." They stood up and sealed the blanket back up as Naruto grabbed Ino's waist and in a flash of red they were gone. They reappeared in the street in front of Ino's house and they kissed once more before Naruto started walking off towards his house.

Naruto was walking along taking his time and enjoying the nice night when he noticed someone was following him. He calmly reached into his coat and grabbed one of his tri-pronged kunai as he kept walking along, pretending he didn't notice. After a few more blocks his shadow got a little closer to him and he turned around to confront them. "Why are you following me?" he said.

"I came to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me some time." Said a feminine voice that Naruto vaguely recognized.

"And just who are you?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." Stated the voice as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Well Hinata, in case you didn't know, I'm dating Ino-chan, and I am quite happy with her. And for future reference, I wouldn't follow people. I almost killed you just now." Said Naruto as he held up his kunai.

"Sorry about following you. I was just waiting until we made it away from Ino's house."

"So you know about me and Ino-chan, yet you still ask me out?"

"Yes, I love you Naruto-kun."

"Well I'm sorry Hinata, I love Ino-chan."

"No! What does she have that I don't?"

"It isn't about what either of you have or don't have. I just love her and that isn't going to change."

"Oh really?" Said Hinata in a sexy voice as she walked a little closer, revealing that she was wearing a low cut shirt which showed off a lot of cleavage. "Like what you see Naruto-kun?" as she continued getting closer to him.

"Hinata stop this I told you, I love Ino." Said Naruto

"Well let's just see if I can change that then." She said as she got within a couple of feet of him and reached out to rub his chest.

"Nothing will change my mind Hinata you might as well stop this." Said Naruto as he started to back away.

"Come on Naruto-kun at least give me a chance, _please?_" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in tight, rubbing her chest against his.

"Hinata. I'm not going to say it again. I. Love. Ino. Nothing you say or do will change that." He said as he pushed her off of him. "Now please leave me alone."

Naruto turned and continued his walk home as Hinata stood there with tears forming in her eyes.

_If I can't have Naruto-kun, no one can. You better watch your back bitch._ Thought Hinata as she turned back towards Ino's house with her byakugan active.

The rest of Naruto's trip was uneventful, he made it home and grabbed a snack out of the fridge before heading upstairs to bed. The next day when he woke up he showered and headed down for breakfast just like any normal morning. He had the day off so after he ate breakfast he headed over to Sasuke's house to see if he was busy. As he walked up to the gates of the Uchiha compound he was greeted by 2 guards in Konoha chunin gear. "Hello Naruto-san how are you today?"

"I'm fine, is Sasuke around today?"

"Actually Naruto-san, I think he is out training with Itachi-sama today. Is it something important?"

"No it's nothing. Thank you." Said Naruto as he bowed and walked off.

_Well Ino is with her team, Sasuke is busy with Itachi, and I have nothing to do today. Hmm… maybe I can find someone who can teach me to use Zabuza's sword? But who do I know that is good at kenjutsu?_

Naruto continued walking down the street trying to think of someone who could teach him kenjutsu when he suddenly heard "YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN AS BRIGHT AS EVER LEE!" as he stopped and looked over to the training ground where the noise came from to see a tall man with green tights, a jounin vest and a bowl haircut crying anime tears while another smaller version of himself without the vest was doing one armed pushups. A younger man in a white jacket with black shorts and long black hair, as well as a younger looking girl with a white Chinese style shirt and brown pants, with 2 buns in her hair stood nearby watching. "If I cannot do 500 one armed pushups, I will do 1000 squat trusts, if I cannot do that, I will run around Konoha 500 times on my hands, If I cannot do that-" Said the smaller green clad ninja as the girl with the buns punched him in the back of the head. About that time the jounin noticed Naruto standing there. "Ahh we have a spectator! The youthful son of our youthful Hokage is watching our progress! How are you today Naruto-kun?"

Naruto started walking towards them as he said "I'm doing fine… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"YOSH! I'm am Might Gai! The Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha! And these are my youthful students: Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee!"

"Nice to meet all of you, I am Naruto Namikaze." Said Naruto as he bowed to them.

"Hello Naruto-san, I am Neji Hyuga."

"Rock Lee here! I intend to become a great ninja even though I cannot use gen or ninjutsu.

"Hello Naruto. I'm Tenten, the weapons mistress of Konoha in training.

"So Naruto-kun, I thought you just became a genin a couple of weeks ago?" Said Gai.

"Yea I graduated not too long ago, why?"

"If you are a rookie genin, then why do you wear the vest of a chunin?"

"They promoted me and Sasuke a couple days ago."

"YOSH! LEE! HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! HE IS BUT A ROOKIE AND MADE CHUNIN ALREADY!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI! I MUST FIGHT HARD TO BECOME A CHUNIN QUICKLY AS WELL!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto leaned over to Tenten and said "Does this happen often?"

"Unfortunately…" Said Tenten as she sighed.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You get used to it after a while."

"I don't know about that. Anyways I've got to run, nice meeting all you." Said Naruto as he turned to leave.

"YOSH! Naruto-san! You must spar with me to see whose flames of youth burn brighter!" Yelled Lee.

"Okay I guess I can do that." Said Naruto as he turned back to Lee and walked to the middle of the field.

"Ready?" Said Naruto as he dropped into a ready stance.

"Go!" Yelled Lee as he charged forward with incredible speed.

Naruto wasn't expecting Lee to be so fast and as such didn't get his guard up in time, and Lee landed a kick to the side of Naruto's head, sending him flying. Naruto righted himself in mid air and landed on his feet just in time to duck under a punch. Lee launched an all out barrage against Naruto with punches and kicks putting him on the defensive. Naruto dodged blow after blow until finally Lee left an opening and Naruto kicked low. Lee jumped over the kick and did his own spin kick which connected with Naruto's ribcage, sending him flying again. Naruto righted himself in the air again as he went through some hand seals and said "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" as a wall of wind slammed into Lee, stopping his new charge. Lee landed on his feet and resumed his ready stance as Naruto went through another said of hand seals and said "Water style: Water bullet jutsu!" as he started spitting out several balls of water, which Lee dodged with ease as he charged at Naruto again. As Lee began his charge Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at Lee. Lee side-stepped the kunai as Naruto disappeared in flash of red. Before Lee knew what happened he heard "Water style: Water prison jutsu." come from behind him as he was immobilized in a large ball of water. "Good fight Lee." Said Naruto

"YOSH! NARUTO WINS!" Yelled Gai.

"Good job Naruto-kun. From this moment forward you shall be my eternal rival! I shall one day prove that my flames of youth burn brighter than yours!" Yelled Lee as he dropped to pushup position. "As my punishment for losing, I shall do 1000 pushups! If I cannot do 1000 pushups, I will run…" said Lee as Naruto turned to the rest of the team. "Well guys, thanks for having me, I'm headed on further." "Squat trusts, I will do-" continued Lee until Tenten punched him again. "See ya around Naruto!" Said Tenten as Naruto walked off.

_Well I didn't find a teacher, but at least I met some new people and burned some time. I guess I'll just head home and train a little bit._

Naruto disappeared in a red flash and reappeared in his living room, where Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting on the couch playing chess together. He started to walk off when Jiraiya said "Hold up Naruto, I need to talk to you. Checkmate." as he moved one more piece. Tsunade jumped up and yelled "Dammit I never win anything!" as she smashed the chess board, and table, into the floor. Jiraiya and Naruto both sweat-dropped a little bit and scurried off to the back yard as Tsunade sat back down on the couch and pouted. Once they got out back Jiraiya said "So Naruto, have you spoken with Gamabunta yet?"

"Well, I spoke to him briefly on my last mission. I summoned him to help destroy Gato's compound. Why?"

"Usually when someone signs a summon contract they are required to speak with the head summon beforehand, however in your case Bunta allowed us to sign you and said you could talk later. Why don't you summon him so you two can have his talk?"

"What talk?"

"Like I said he just needs to get to know you and you can become familiar with him. It seemed like Kichi took a liking to you so you could summon him too."

"Alright then." Said Naruto as he bit his thumb and ran though some hand seals as he smacked his hand against the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

As he finished a large cloud of smoke appeared and Gamabunta and Gamakichi, as well as another toad about Kichi's size, but yellow, stepped out of the smoke. "**Hello Jiraiya, Naruto.**" Said Bunta.

"**Hey Bro.**" Said Kichi as he jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"**Hi guys!**" Said the yellow toad.

"Hey everyone." Said both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Sorry, I haven't met you yet, what's your name?" Said Naruto to the yellow toad.

"**I'm Gamatatsu, Nice to meet you Naruto, have you by chance got any candy?**" Said Gamatatsu as everyone else sweat-dropped.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been nearly 1 month since Naruto had his talk with Gamabunta. During this time Naruto has did a few more missions, with Sasuke and himself taking turns as the team leader. He also continued seeing Ino, as well as training during his free time, he has became good friends with Gamakichi, who rarely goes home anymore.

"Is that all you got? Come on I could beat you in my sleep?!" Said Jiraiya as he dodged a kick from Naruto before kicking him into a tree. Naruto stood back up and ran at Jiraiya who kicked at Naruto again, however this time Naruto ducked under the kick and went in for an uppercut to Jiraiya's jaw. Jiraiya simply leaned back and dodged the punch as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and sent him flying at another tree. Naruto flashed through some hand seals and said "water style: Hidden in the mist jutsu." as a thick mist enveloped the area. Naruto formed a rasengan and smashed through the tree to avoid injuring himself. As he landed on the other side he heard "That's better, but a simple trick like this isn't going to fool the Legendary Toad Sannin!" as he went through some hand seals and said "Wind style: Great breakthrough." as a large gust of wind blew the mist away. As soon as the mist was gone he barely had time to sidestep a flying rasengan. He started to go through some more hand seals as he heard a poof behind him and turned just in time to see another rasengan coming right at him. He jumped up in the air to avoid it. He realized he had made a mistake when he came face to face with the infamous 3 pronged kunai of the flying thunder god technique. Before he could react a red flash appeared in front of him and Naruto punched him towards the ground as he did some hand seals and said "Lightning style: Raging demon's fist!" as he slammed the thumb side of his hands together. A large mass of red lightning in the shape of two fists came flying towards Jiraiya. _Oh shit if that hits me I'm done for. _He thought, as he quickly did some hand seals of his own and sunk into the ground. Naruto's attack smashed into the ground where Jiraiya just was, causing a large explosion and sending lightning arching all across the yard. As Naruto landed back on the ground, a pair of hands came up out of the ground and grabbed his ankles. Naruto struggled to get free as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned his head enough to see Jiraiya running in with a rasengan in hand. Naruto braced for impact and was surprised when nothing happened. He turned around again to look and see Jiraiya's rasengan just inches from his face. "I win." Said Jiraiya with a large grin as his rasengan faded away and the hands that grabbed Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You're pretty good but still not Sannin good yet. Give it a while, no doubt you'll be better than me one day."

"Yea one of these days, if I keep working hard at least." Said a smiling Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 week ago

"Sir, we have reports that Danzo is on the move again. He has possibly been meeting with Hiashi Hyuga in secret for some time now. What are your orders?"

"Monitor the situation, don't let Danzo catch us with our pants down. If he's meeting with the Hyuga then he is probably up to something big. Just keep an eye on Danzo for now and see if you can learn any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month before current time

"Ahh Hyuga-san, come in, have a seat." Said Danzo

"Thank you Danzo-san. How are you?" Said Hiashi.

"I am well." Said Danzo as he developed a grin. "So, Hiashi; I have a business proposal for you."

"I'm listening."

"What would you say to being the head of the village council?"

"But how? That position has been held by the Uchiha since the village was formed."

"You leave that up to me. All I ask of you is your clan's support."

"Support in what?"

"I intend to overthrow the Hokage. If you agree to have your clan back me, then I will award you with a permanent spot as head of my new council."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Hiashi. Konoha has become the laughing stock of the elemental nations during the reign of the 3rd and 4th Hokage. If I was to become the leader, we would be feared by all. We would be the greatest of all the nations, just as it should be. And you, Hiashi, would be my second in command."

"You drive a hard bargain Danzo. Let me think on it for a while."

"Of course, take your time." Said Danzo as Hiashi got up and walked out the door. Once Hiashi was gone he smiled to himself. _I'm so close now I can taste it. I've got that tool Hiashi in the palm of my hand. With the Hyuga backing me I will be unstoppable._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present time.

"Report." Said Minato as an ANBU walked into his office.

"Sir, we have confirmed from a leak in the Hyuga house that Hiashi has indeed been meeting with Danzo, and has been trying to talk the Hyuga council in joining an under the table alliance."

"I see. Do you know what their motives are?"

"Not at this time Sir."

"Okay. Dismissed."

The ANBU shunshinned away as Minato said "Kakashi, Itachi."

Kakashi and Itachi were both instantly standing in from of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Said both of them at once.

"Do you feel as if your team is ready for a SS-rank mission?"

"What is the mission sir?" said Itachi.

"To assassinate Danzo."

"Sir I believe we are for the most part but there is one thing I would ask of you first."

"What is it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some juice, resting from his spar with Jiraiya when suddenly he felt his dad calling him. He quickly finished his juice and teleported to the Hokage's office to find his dad, Kakashi, and Itachi standing there waiting on him.

"Naruto, we need your opinion on something." Said Minato.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How do you feel about an implanted sharingan eye?" Said Itachi.

"I don't have a problem with it, I consider Kakashi very close to me." Said Naruto.

"No Naruto, what he means is, how would you feel about receiving a sharingan?" Said Kakashi.

"Huh, you mean like, having one transplanted like you Kakashi?" Said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto. We feel that it would greatly expand upon your abilities, and also we have a mission in mind that you may need it on." Said Itachi.

"Dad, what do you think of this?" Said Naruto as he turned to look at his dad.

"Son, I agree with Itachi. You would be only the second non Uchiha to have a sharingan, it would be an honor for you. However I will agree with whatever choice you make."

"If you agree with them Dad then I trust you. I'll do it." Said Naruto.

"Okay let's head to the hospital so we can get it in and let it heal properly in time for the mission." Said Minato. "Naruto, bring Kakashi please." As he grabbed Itachi's shoulder and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and also disappeared.

All 4 appeared in the hospital at the same time as they went up to the room they had already selected and prepared. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya all stood there waiting on them. Naruto climbed onto the bed and laid down as Itachi handed Tsunade a jar with a red eyeball floating in it. "Naruto, now is the last chance to back out before we begin, are you sure you want this?" Said Tsunade, her motherly instinct toward Naruto kicking in.

"Yes, I am sure." Said Naruto. Tsunade then passed a glowing hand over his face and he faded off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback, about 1 hour ago.

"What is it?" Asked Minato.

"I would like to transplant a sharingan eye into Naruto."

"What?" said both Minato and Kakashi at the same time.

"Why would you give your clan's bloodline away like that?" Said Minato.

"Because I see Naruto as a little brother to me as much as Sasuke, and I believe the sharingan will help him greatly, even if he is already very strong. Plus, with Danzo, I have reason to believe he possesses the lost left sharingan of my friend Shisui."

"Wait, Danzo has Shisui's eye? I though he died in a training accident?" Said Minato.

"Well that was the common belief, but a couple years later I found a note along with a sharingan eye in some of Shisui's belongings. Said Itachi as he recalled Shisui's note _Itachi: I hope that one day you will find this note. I am sorry that I had to go, but it was in the best interest of the village. I was attacked and lost my left eye to someone, I was unable to identify him, but he stole my eye. You understand how disastrous it could be if he got my other eye as well. I am entrusting you with my other eye and I am leaving the village. Please Itachi, keep Konoha safe, consider my eye a tool to help you along. I hope we may one day meet again. Goodbye. Signed, Shisui._

"He was attacked and lost his left eye by an unknown assailant, before leaving his right eye to me. He then faked his death and left the village in order to maintain the peace."

"Wow, he was a true patriot." Said Kakashi. "He made the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of the village."

"Yes. He is the perfect example of a shinobi." Said Itachi. "Anyways, I believe the reason that Danzo wears the bandages on his head is to hide Shisui's other sharingan. So it would be beneficial to Naruto to have a sharingan of his own."

"Yes I suppose you are right, whose sharingan do you intend to give him though?"

"Shisui's."

"Are you sure Itachi? That is one of the most powerful eyes of your clan."

"Yes. As I said, Naruto is like a little brother to me. I trust him with the power above everyone else in this world besides Sasuke, and he has his own sharingan. Besides, soon, I will have his left eye back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Said a detached voice

"Huh. Where am I?" Said Naruto as he opened his eye. "Why can't I see out of my right eye? What happened?!"

"Naruto calm down and I will explain." said Tsunade. "You just had surgery, it is normal to experience temporary amnesia afterwards. You agreed to have a sharingan eye implanted into your right eye socket. The eye is covered for now to allow it to heal properly."

"Oh yea it's coming back to me now. Did everything go well?"

"Yes, the surgery was a success. You will just need to rest for a few days to allow the eye to heal, so you don't damage any of the connections."

"Okay."

"So how do you feel Son?" asked Minato.

"Like I just ran 1000 miles on my asscheeks." Said Naruto, eliciting a laugh from everyone in the room. "I think I just need some rest…" as he fell back asleep.

"Thank you Tsunade, Shizune. I'll take him home to get some rest now." Said Minato as he picked Naruto up and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opened his eye and looked around the room as everything came into focus. Ino was sitting in a chair next to his bed with her head laid on his chest, asleep. Naruto sat up, waking Ino up, once she seen he was up she wrapped him up in a hug and said "Thank God you're okay! I was worried about you Naruto-kun!" "What… how long have I been asleep Ino-chan?" "2 days now. Your dad told me what happened. Are you feeling okay Naru-kun?" "Yea Ino-chan I feel fine. Can you go find Tsunade for me please?" "Sure I'll be right back." as she walked out the door and returned a few minutes later with Tsunade.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Said Tsunade.

"I feel fine now. How much longer do I need to leave this cover on?"

"How does it feel? Any pain or anything?"

"No it's fine I think."

"Well if it feels good then you can go ahead and unwrap it." Said Tsunade as Naruto started to unwrap his bandages. Once he got them off he opened his eye and then screamed and covered it with his hand.

"Naruto what's wrong?!/Naru-kun!" Came the simultaneous screams of Tsunade and Ino as Naruto started to laugh. "Gotcha." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned until Ino punched him in the head. "Dammit Naruto you worried us!" She screamed. "Kid you're lucky you are recovering from surgery or I'd kick your ass for worrying me like that. But remember, you will be better one day and I'll be waiting." Said Tsunade with flames in her eyes as Naruto gulped and wondered why he did what he did.

"What's the matter I heard a scream?!" Said Minato as he ran through the door.

"It was nothing, just your son being a dumbass." Said Ino as Tsunade smirked. _I like this girl._

"Oh thank God. So how do you feel Naruto?"

"I think I am fine. It doesn't hurt or anything. It's just kind of weird, everything is so much clearer now."

"Yea Son that's the sharingan for you. But remember you'll have to keep it covered like Kakashi since you can't cut it off or it will drain your chakra."

"Actually Dad, I have an idea that may help me and Kakashi both. How long until our next mission?"

"1 week from tonight." Said Minato.

"Okay that gives me time to work on my idea and rest the eye some more. I may need yours and Jiraiya's help along the way though."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A seal over my eye, to allow me to 'cover' and 'uncover' it with chakra, just like was normal."

"Hmm that's a brilliant idea Son. Maybe we can do it."

"But before that I need to go for a walk, my legs feel like noodles."

"Just be sure to keep the eye covered."

"Actually I think it may be better to use it, I have plenty of chakra and I need to adjust."

"Yea I guess you're right. You two have fun." Said Minato as he walked out of the room along with Tsunade.

Naruto got up out of bed and walked towards the door when he suddenly stopped and blushed a dark red as Ino did the same. "Na Na Na Naru-kun…" She stuttered. "I know Ino-chan." He said as he ran back to the bed and threw on his clothes. _Oh my God! He's freakin' HOT! _Yelled Ino in her mind. Naruto got dressed and noticed that Ino was still looking at him and blushing "Well Ino-chan, did you like what you saw?" he said in his sexy voice as blood trickled down Ino's nose. "I take that as a yes then." as he kissed her on the forehead and drug her towards the stairs. As they reached the living room Tsunade said "What happened to her?"

"Well, no one bothered to tell me they took all my clothes, so she saw me walk across the room in my boxers." Said Naruto as he laughed and Jiraiya pulled out a notebook and started writing vigorously with a lecherous grin. "Tell me more kid, anything happen?" Said Jiraiya as a fist connected to Tsunade slammed into his face. "He is like my son you damn pervert! And that means he is like a step-son to you!" "Actually he is my god-son." Whimpered Jiraiya.

"Well, see ya later, me and Ino-chan are going for a walk." Said Naruto as they walked towards the door since Ino had regained consciousness.

The couple decided to go grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's, so they were taking their time walking over there and enjoying the day. About halfway there, they ran into Sasuke. "Hey Naruto. Damn it sure is weird seeing you with a sharingan." Said Sasuke as he grinned. "Anyways, where are you two headed?"

"Ichiraku's ramen, wanna come?"

"Sure, but I have to go meet Sakura first."

"Sakura? Wasn't she the president of your fan club not too long ago?" Laughed Naruto.

"Fuck off." Said Sasuke as he laughed a bit himself. "She was, but she approached me a few days ago and she seemed to have calmed down so I figured I'd give her a chance. What about your fanclub?"

"Well Hinata talked to me a few days ago, but I turned her down of course. Damn she was persistent though she damn-near raped me." Said Naruto as he and Sasuke laughed and Ino glared at him with fire in her eyes. "Uh-oh. I'm going to get Sakura, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes!" yelled Sasuke as he was already a block away.

"So… She almost raped you, and I didn't hear of this?" Said Ino as she made Naruto feel 3 inches tall.

"Let me explain Ino-chan!"

"Oh you bet you're going to explain and it better be damn good too."

Naruto cringed a little as he said "The night we got home from wave, when I dropped you off at home and started walking home myself I heard someone following me. I turned around to confront the person, and it turned out to be Hinata. She asked me out and I told her no, and so she tried to hug me and I told her no again. _Oh hell no. Her ass is mine. _Thought Ino. "I promise nothing happened though Ino-chan. It was just guy talk."

"Good." Said Ino in a sweet voice as her glare turned to a smile. "I am going to kick her ass though."

"Don't worry about it Ino-chan."

"Oh I'm worried about it Naru-kun, I can't have her stealing my man."

"You don't ever have to worry about that Ino-chan. I love you, and I always will." Said Naruto as he kissed Ino on top of the head.

"Aww I love you too Naru-kun. Let's go meet Sasuke and Sakura."

The couple once again started walking to Ichiraku's. A few minutes after they arrived, Sasuke and Sakura arrived, and the four went inside to find a seat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay again, I've been rather busy lately. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

5 days after Naruto woke up

Naruto sat at his desk in his father's study, looking over some scrolls as he scribbled some things in another scroll. He had spent a lot of time here since his surgery trying to develop a seal to turn the sharingan on and off. He was making progress, with the help of Jiraiya and his dad, but hadn't figured it out completely yet. He continued going through the scrolls and writing notes for another 2 hours or so before his eyes went wide and he said "I think I've got it. Uncle Jiraiya!"

A couple of minutes later Jiraiya walked through the door "What is Naruto?"

"I think I figured it out Uncle Jiraiya." Said Naruto as Jiraiya walked over and looked at his notes.

"Well Naruto it looks like it should work. Let's go talk to your dad and see what he says about it."

With that Naruto stuck his scroll in his pocket and grabbed Jiraiya's arm and disappeared in a red flash.

They reappeared in the Hokage's office to find Minato looking over some reports. "Hey Dad." Said Naruto as Minato looked up from the desk. "Hey Son, what's going on?"

"Looks like he may have figured out the seal." Said Jiraiya as Naruto handed Minato his notes.

Minato looked at it a minute before saying "Hmm. It looks like it should work. How did you figure it out Naruto?"

"Well basically it is a combination of a small chakra suppression seal, along with a trigger seal that is commonly used on explosive tags. In theory when chakra is channeled to the outer trigger seal, it should deactivate, allowing chakra to 'turn the eye on' and when you channel chakra back into the trigger it activates, blocking the chakra to the eye, thus 'cutting it off'." Said Naruto.

"Sounds good. Are you ready to test it?" Said Minato.

"Yes I am."

"Very well then, lay down on the floor and we will get on it." Said Minato as he stood up and walked around to Naruto.

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unsealed a bottle of ink and a brush from it as he said "Okay Naruto last chance to change your mind if you are unsure of it."

"No, I'm sure." He said as he pulled his headband off.

"Okay cut your hand and pour some blood into this ink." Said Jiraiya as Naruto cut his palm and let the blood drip into the bottle of ink.

"Okay then, be very still while I work, you know how sensitive sealing can be." Said Jiraiya as he started to copy Naruto's design onto his face.

It took Jiraiya about half an hour to copy the seal down. As he finished he leaned up and said "Well I'm done with the writing. Here is the moment of truth."

Naruto reached his hand up and channeled his chakra to the seal as it glowed bright red for a moment and then receded back into his skin. As soon as the ink disappeared Naruto grabbed his head and rolled over screaming.

"Naruto! What is it?!" Yelled both Minato and Jiraiya as Naruto's screams turned to laughter.

"Dammit Naruto you scared us again!" Yelled Minato as he punched Naruto in the head.

"You gotta admit it was funny though Dad."

"Hell no you scared us to death!" Said Minato as he thought _It was pretty funny since I'm not worried now. He acts like me WAY too much._

Naruto just grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Minato looked at his eye for a minute and said "Can you see out of it?"

"Yea I see fine."

"Well then, turn the sharingan on."

Naruto focused chakra to the trigger seal as the eye turned red and three tomoes appeared. "Okay what about the mangekyo?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto focused more chakra to the eye and the tomoe started rapidly spinning as the tomoe fused to form a 4-edged black sawblade in his eye. "Okay cut it off." Said Minato as Naruto channeled chakra back to the trigger and the sawblade disappeared and the eye turned from red to black.

"Very well it looks to work just fine." Said Jiraiya.

"We should tell Kakashi, to see if he is interested in it." Said Naruto.

"I'll go find him." Said Jiraiya as he walked out the door.

"Well I'm glad it works, I just wish I could turn it back blue as well, I look funny with 1 black and 1 blue eye." Said Naruto as he chuckled.

"You look fine Naruto, it definitely gives you character." Said Minato as he grinned.

A few minutes later Jiraiya and Kakashi walked through the door and Kakashi said "Hello sensei, you requested my presence?"

"Yes Kakashi we have some news that may interest you. Naruto, care to explain?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I have developed a seal to turn the sharingan on and off." Said Naruto as Kakashi noticed his eye for the first time.

"So it was a success. And everything still works?"

"Yep. On, off, and the mangekyo." Said Naruto as he turned the sharingan on and then switched to his mangekyo before cutting it back off.

"Well that's helpful; it would allow you to see from both eyes, removing the blind spot on the sharingan side. Good job Naruto."

"Well Sensei, you wanna try it out?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Said Kakashi.

"Alright then, just drop some blood in this vial and then lay down on the floor." Said Jiraiya as he unsealed another bottle of ink. Kakashi cut his hand and let the blood drip into the vial before laying down and removing his headband. Jiraiya carefully applied the seal, then stood up and said, "Okay I'm done, go ahead and activate the seal."

Kakashi put his palm up to his eye and channeled chakra to the seal. It glowed for a moment before disappearing as he sat up and looked around room.

"Looks like a success." Said Jiraiya as he looked at Kakashi's plain black eye. "Just channel some chakra to the trigger seal to let it activate."

Kakashi turned the sharingan back on and switched it to his mangekyo, which looked like a 3 scythes extending from his pupil. He then turned it off as it went back to plain black.

"So what do you think?" Said Minato as he looked at Kakashi.

"Well, it's different. I haven't been able to look through my right eye normally in 14 years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

"Your mission is a very dangerous one. S-rank. If you are captured, I will deny all involvement and you will be trialed as traitors of the village. Do you understand and accept these risks?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said all 4 men simultaneously.

"Okay. Tonight at 7:00PM, we will be having a council meeting. Once the meeting is over, you will follow this man home and assassinate him." Said Minato as he laid a photo of Danzo down on the desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said all 4 men.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you will need these." Said Minato as he handed Naruto and Sasuke each a plain white mask with the leaf symbol on the forehead, as well as a metal chest protector. As I said, if you are discovered you will not be supported. Follow him home, kill him, plant the evidence, and leave. Never speak a word of this to anyone not in this room, or you will be executed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." Said Minato as all 4 men disappeared.

A few hours later, 4 men dressed in all black, with plain white masks, and a metal chest protector, convened on the roof of a building with the council chamber in sight. One of the men said in a low voice "From this point on, we do not know each other, we do not have names, we are not leaf ninja. I will be Inu, Itachi is Crow, Naruto is Fox, and Sasuke is Hawk. As the leader said, we are on our own. Do not get captured, do not be seen. You are to spread out and follow the target home. Once he arrives, we will convene on the house. Get in, kill him, get out, all without a sound. The first person to enter the house, use a privacy jutsu to be sure there are no sounds. Now fan out." as all 4 of them leapt away to hide and wait. After a short while Naruto noticed the target leave the chamber. As soon as he seen the man's face everything went black.

When the darkness faded, Naruto found himself standing in a pool of water in what looked like a sewer. He looked around and said "Where am I?" as he noticed a large gate that resembled a prison door with a paper tag that had the word 'SEAL' on it. Suddenly a large said of red eyes were gazing down upon him. "Hello brat. I am Kurama."

"Kurama?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, you may know me as the Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi? What the fuck do you want?!"

"Calm yourself kid, I mean you no harm. I couldn't hurt you in here even if I wanted to."

"How did I get here? I was on a mission!"

"Calm down. Time in here moves move quicker than in the real world. Every month that passes in here is only 1 second outside."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"That man you are targeting, I have seen him before. He was with the bastard who forced me into attacking your puny village."

"You can see things outside of the seal?"

"Yes. I see everything that you see."

"Wait… you said you have met this man?"

"Yes. Right after Madara Uchiha released me from your mother's seal we teleported somewhere. Madara controlled me with the accursed sharingan to keep me dormant. As I sat there powerless, he met with that man discussing the attack."

"You mean Danzo was involved in the attack?"

"It would appear that way. That is of no concern to me though. It is my goal in life to kill Madara and everyone he associated with. That Uchiha bastard controlled me against my will with his sharingan not once but twice. This 'Danzo' was with him that night and therefore must die. If you succeed in killing him I will allow you the use of my power."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I hate Madara and by association, this Danzo guy. I want him to suffer. If you can kill him, I will grant you access to my chakra."

"What good would that do me?"

"Fool! I am the most powerful of the tailed beasts. My power is feared by everyone. With the use of my power you would be unstoppable."

"I see. He will die regardless, but I will consider your offer. Now how do I get out of here?"

"Just turn walk away from here. I will contact you again soon." Said Kurama as Naruto turned and left.

Naruto woke up to see that Danzo was still in the same place he was before as he continued his walk. He walked towards the southeastern side of the village before finally arriving at a large house that had a tall fence all the way around it. He walked up and unlocked the gate before heading inside and shutting the door behind him. Naruto sat there waiting to give Danzo time to get settled in when he saw a black blur leap from a roof and into Danzo's yard. The figure walked around to the back of the house, where he jimmied open a window and climbed in. Naruto heard a click in his ear, signifying that the privacy jutsu was in place. Naruto leapt down and into the yard before running around back and into the window the first man opened. As soon as he was in good another one of them climbed in behind him, as well as the 4th member of their squad. They all fanned out and started searching the house for Danzo. Soon Naruto heard 2 clicks in his hear as he turned to move towards the northwestern corner of the house. As he silently made his way to that side of the house he ran into one of his group. He let the other go first, identifying him as Itachi. The 2 made their way along silently until they saw Kakashi standing beside a closed door. He started speaking to them in sign language "_The target is in here. I hear no movements. Crow, attack on my order. Fox, you are backup._" As Naruto got in position on the opposite side of the door from Kakashi. Suddenly the door opened and Itachi bolted inside as a voice said "What the fu?!" and then there was a thud on the floor. Suddenly they heard Itachi yell "We've been compromised that was a clone!"

"Find him! Don't let him out of this house alive!" Yelled Kakashi.

Naruto quickly activated his sharingan and started looking for Danzo's chakra signature. He sensed it running down the hallway on the other side of the house as he bolted that way, followed by Itachi. While he was running he suddenly heard an explosion from where he sensed Danzo and as he looked again, he saw that Sasuke was engaging Danzo. Naruto picked up his pace and ran into the room just as Sasuke said "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu." And threw out 6 shuriken which he covered with fire. Naruto jumped right into fray as he ran through some hand seals and said "Wind style: Great breakthrough." he breathed out a gust of wind, which sped up the shuriken and intensified the flames.

As the kunai flew at him Danzo ran through some hand seals and said "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" as a large wall of wind blew out and stopped the shuriken in their tracks and rattled the house, throwing Sasuke against a wall and blowing Naruto and Itachi out of the room. Itachi quickly regained his feet and ran back into the room doing hand seals as he went. As soon as he stepped into the room he yelled out "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" as a ball of fire completely enveloped the other side of the room. As the fire died down everyone noticed a figure still standing amidst the smoldering flames. He had unwrapped the bandages on his head, revealing a sharingan in his right eye socket."_I knew that bastard had it_" Thought Itachi.

Danzo did a couple of hand seals before pointing his hands at the still downed Sasuke and said "Wind style: Vacuum spear!" as several rods of wind shot from his hands. Itachi quickly did his own hand seals and said "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu!" as a large dragon made of flames shot out of his mouth and intercepted the wind, growing bigger and turning white hot at it continued towards Danzo.

Danzo quickly rolled out of the way as the dragon crashed into the wall and dissipated. Suddenly Naruto heard a voice in his ear say "Get him against the back wall, and I'll finish it." Naruto quickly charged in at Danzo and threw a kick at his head. Danzo dodged under the kick before launching a punch at Naruto's ribs. Naruto jumped aside to avoid the punch as he tried to backhand Danzo, only to have him duck under before he delivered a bone shattering punch to Naruto's face, cracking his mask and sending him flying into the wall. Danzo started to charge forward again but before he could move he was intercepted by Itachi who launched a punch into Danzo's face, knocking him back a few feet. Itachi started throwing punch after kick at Danzo, who dodged or blocked all of them. While those two were going at it, Sasuke came too. He stood up and as soon as he regained his bearings he charged in to attack Danzo with Itachi. The two Uchihas together starting pushing Danzo back towards the wall where he needed to be. Finally Danzo found an opening and kicked Itachi in the side, knocking him away. Naruto quickly jumped back into his place and started his own assault on Danzo. Even though there weren't doing any damage to him, they almost had him backed into the wall. Suddenly there was an explosion right behind Danzo, and before he could react there was a lightning covered hand stuck through his chest. "Well well Kakashi, how nice to see you." Hissed Danzo.

"Fuck off. You should have known this was coming you traitor." Said Itachi.

"I only do what is in the best interest of this village. You are the traitors! They will continue in my place! You can never truly stop me!" Yelled Danzo.

"Why were you meeting the Hyugas?" Said Kakashi.

"Fuck you!" Spat Danzo.

"Fine. We will do this the hard way." Said Itachi as his mangekyo activated and he looked into Danzo's eyes.

Danzo suddenly found himself tied to a tree, looking at Itachi in his ROOT outfit. "So Itachi too then. Did your precious Hokage decide to send the best ninja in your village after me?"

"Yes, he did." Said a new voice as Itachi turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Fox? How are you in here?"

"Tsukiyomi." Answered Naruto.

"I see. Shall we then?" Said Itachi as he turned back to Danzo as a kunai appeared in each of their hands.

"Yes, let's break this little bitch." Said Naruto as he jabbed the kunai into Danzo's knee and twisted it. At the same time Itachi stabbed his kunai into Danzo's other knee.

"Tell us what business you had with the Hyuga clan." Said Itachi.

"Fuck off! I'll die before I speak!" Yelled Danzo as he spat in Itachi's face. "You just fucked up Danzo." Said Itachi as he pulled the kunai from Danzo's knee and stabbed it into his balls. Danzo screamed out in pain as Itachi said "You know this will continue for as long as you remain alive. You might as well end it quickly and tell me what I want to know."

"I think I will do just that!" yelled Danzo as Naruto and Itachi found themselves back in the real world looking at Danzo who had blood coming from his eyes, ears, and mouth. Itachi quickly checked his pulse and said "He's dead. Bastard killed himself."

Kakashi pulled his arm out and let Danzo's body fall to the ground, where Itachi proceeded to remove his right eye and put it into a jar of liquids before sealing it away. "Alright, burn the body, and be sure to plant the evidence." Said Kakashi. Itachi quickly used a fire style jutsu to burn most of Danzo's body, only leaving the shoulder opposite the chidori and his head. Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to plant evidence around the room to frame ROOT, before they all left the house as if they had never been there.

**Thanks everyone for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, please review, for they are my life blood.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hokage-sama, it appears there has been an attack. We found Danzo-sama dead in his home this morning, his house was damaged heavily inside."

"Do we have any clue as to who did it?"

"All evidence currently points to an assassination by his old ROOT organization."

"I see. Investigate and see what comes up. Report to me if you find anything." Said Minato.

_Looks like they pulled it off. Good job guys._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 week later

"Lighting style: Wave of destruction!" Yelled Sasuke as a large bolt of lightning shot out of his hands, tearing apart the ground as it made contact.

"Collaboration technique: Typhoon vortex jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped away from the lightning and formed a clone, the clone then formed a wind style: Rasengan while the real Naruto said "Water style: Tearing Torrent!" as a large wave of water formed in front of him before combining with the Rasengan and turning into a massive cyclone that crashed right through Sasuke's lightning. Right before the attack hit, Sasuke jumped out of the way. He landed and rolled across the ground before he ran through some hand seals and said "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" as a large ball of fire came from his mouth and shot right at Naruto. "Water style: Rasengan!" Said Naruto as he formed a rasengan and jumped head first at the massive fire ball. When the Rasengan hit the fireball it exploded out, sending a massive column of water though the fireball and right at Sasuke. Sasuke ran through some hand seals before shouting "Chidori!" as lightning covered his hand and he ran at the column of water, stabbing the chidori at it. The lightning travelled up the water and into Naruto's body, blowing him backwards and into a tree. He looked up just in time to see Sasuke coming down at him with an axe kick. He quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the the kick, as he launched a punch towards Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke flipped back out of the way and was met with a barrage of punches and kicks coming from Naruto. The two engaged in a taijutsu battle for a few minutes until Sasuke saw an opening and kicked Naruto in the side. The kick slid Naruto back a few feet but he held on tight to Sasuke's leg, as he used the kick's momentum to flip Sasuke and drive him into the ground.

"Dammit I think that kick broke some ribs." Said Naruto as he held his side.

"Yea and I think you broke a few of mine with that body slam." Said Sasuke.

Naruto then coated his hand in green chakra as he started healing his ribs, when he was done he turned to Sasuke and healed his as well.

"Well that was fun. I think I'm gonna go hang out with Sakura a bit now." Said Sasuke as he stood back up.

"So you and Sakura are dating now?" Said Naruto as he also stood up.

"Yea, she's a nice girl once you get to know her."

"Well have fun with that, I may go hang out with Ino-chan myself."

"Seeya" Said Sasuke as both boys walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued his walk home until he bumped into Ino. "Hey Ino-chan what's up?"

"I was actually on my way to see you Naru-kun." Said Ino as she smiled a little. "What about you?"

"I was going home to take a shower, then I was gonna come find you."

"Well isn't that convenient. What did you have in mind Naru-kun?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do Ino-chan?"

"How about a picnic?"

"Sounds perfect to me. I'm happy with anything as long as I'm with you." Said Naruto as Ino smiled.

"Aww that was sweet Naru-kun. I love you."

"I love you too Ino-chan. Let's go get ready." He said as they started walking back to his house. When they got there he went to take a shower while Ino gathered some supplies for a picnic. When Naruto got out of the shower he walked down stairs and grabbed in as they disappeared in a flash. They reappeared atop the Hokage mountain. Ino started setting up their picnic while Naruto just sat back and watched. She had just finished when suddenly everything went dark and he found himself in the sewer-like area of the Kyuubi.

"**Hello Kit**." Said Kurama.

"You know you have a knack for picking bad times to talk right?"

"**Yea I guess I do. I just decided that I was ready to talk again**."

"I'm listening."

"**As I said before, I hate Madara Uchiha, as well as his partners. I told you that if you killed Danzo then I would allow you to use some of my powers. See this will not only help you but me as well. Since I am stuck in this prison, then I can help you and kill Madara through you**."

"How exactly can you help me?"

"**Have you ever noticed how fast your wounds heal? Well I can make them heal nearly instantly. With my chakra you will gain an affinity for fire style jutsu. You can actually partially release me without us both dying, but for that you would need help. Gyuki's jinchuriki should be able to help you with that. I believe he is a shinobi of Kumogakure. And all I ask of you in return is that you use these powers to kill Madara. What do you say?**"

"So I agree to kill Madara and you pump more chakra into me all the time?"

"**In a nutshell yes**."

"I can do that. If he is behind the attack on the leaf then I will enjoy it."

"**Oh, Kit, by the way. If you ever so much as look at me with that damned eye of yours on, I'll eat you**." Said the Kyuubi as the sewer faded away into the real world. Ino was just sitting down on the blanket, so Naruto did the same. They ate lunch and sat around for the rest of the day, talking about everything under the sun. They stayed until after they had watched the sun set, and then Naruto walked Ino home. Once they reached her door, he kissed her goodnight and said "Goodnight Ino-chan, I love you."

"I love you too Naru-kun." she said as he disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared back at his house, where he headed up stairs and went to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up and went down stairs for breakfast like normal. Once they finished eating Naruto said "Dad, how is our village's relationship with Kumo?"

"We are neutral to each other, why?"

"Well, Kurama told me I needed to talk to a Kumo nin about some training."

"Kurama?"

"The Kyuubi."

"You talk to him?"

"Yes, he isn't as bad as everyone thinks. He was forced into the attack on the leaf. That's why he said I should talk to the 8 tails jinchuriki. He wants to kill Madara Uchiha for controlling him."

"8 tails Jinchuriki? Wait… did you say Madara Uchiha?"

"Yes that's what Kurama said. Madara controlled him twice with his sharingan."

"I see. Madara was supposed to have died years ago at the hands of the the 1st Hokage though… Anyways, do you know the name of the 8 tails' jinchuriki?"

"No but let me ask Kurama." Said Naruto as he spoke to Kurama in his mind. "_Kurama, can you hear me?"_

"_**Yes Kit I can hear you. I believe they call the jinchuriki Killer Bee**__."_

"_Thanks."_

"He said that the jinchuriki's name is Killer Bee."

"Oh yea I remember now, the Raikage's brother. I will send a letter to request a meeting. Who knows, maybe it could even lead to an alliance with them."

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't thank me, all I'm doing is writing a letter. Now hurry and get ready, Itachi wants to see you today."

"Alrighty I'll see you in a few minutes!" Said Naruto as he ran off up the stairs wondering what Itachi would want with him.

He finished his shower and got dressed quickly before disappearing in a flash of red light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Itachi are you sure about this?" Asked Minato.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I think it would be for the best. I really don't have any other use for it." Said Itachi.

"I suppose you're right, but still, that would make twice that you have given away one of your family's most powerful eyes."

"Yes you are right, but as I said, I have no need for it."

"If you insist. He should be here any minute."

And right on cue there was a red flash and Naruto stood in front of Minato's desk beside Itachi.

"Hey Dad, Itachi."

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"So my dad said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be interested in having Shishui's other sharingan?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you for that Itachi, you did say it was one of the most powerful eyes in your clan and I already have one of them."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I have no better use for it than to give it to you."

"I don't know Itachi it just wouldn't feel right to take so much without giving you anything."

"Well, look at it this way; if I give you the eyes, it makes you stronger, and if you are stronger than you can help me stay alive. So I'll trade you the eye for the gift of life, sound fair?"

"Well… I guess I'll take it then." Said Naruto with a small grin.

"_Well this is interesting, my son is going to be the first non-Uchiha to have both sharingan eyes." _Minato thought.

"Well Naruto, if you're ready we can have Tsunade begin the procedure now." Said Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up in bed and looked around the room with his one good eye, and suddenly felt as if he had been in this situation before, but at the same time it felt different.

Hearing the commotion across the room, Ino woke up in her chair and yelled "Naruto-kun!" as she leapt clear across the room and glomped onto him.

"Ino-chan… what happened?"

"You had another surgery Naru-kun. Lady Tsunade says it went well again and you should…" Said Ino before stopping mid sentence in shock. "Naruto-kun your eye…"

Naruto was now worried as he said "What is it Ino-chan?"

"Your eye is… blue again? Just like it used to before you got the first sharingan."

"Blue? Oh man I hope it didn't break!" Said Naruto as he quickly channeled some chakra towards his eye. Everything instantly became clearer, and Ino confirmed by saying "No Naru-kun, your sharingan is still there."

Naruto then released a breath he didn't know he had been holding as Tsunade walked in the door.

"Well well it looks like you're up already. You know whats going on right?" Said Tsunade as she sat down beside Naruto's bed."

"Umm yea… I got another eye transplant, and somehow my right eye is blue again."

"Hmm? It turned blue? Does the sharingan still work?"

"Yea I already tried it."

"Well then I wonder what could be the cause of that? Anyways you should be fine to uncover the left one now, since you've been out for 2 days."

"Okay." Said Naruto as he started to unwrap the bandages that were over his left eye.

Once he got it unwrapped he thought of playing another joke but remembered what Tsunade did last time after he recovered a bit. So instead he acted normal for once and just opened his eye.

"_**Kit I think your eye changed colors because you got both of the same eyes and your own DNA 'formatted' them to fit."**_ Said Kurama within Naruto's mind.

"Naruto-kun! The left one is blue too!" Shouted Ino as she finally saw the new eye.

"Yea, Kurama said that my DNA kind of 'formatted' the eyes to fit me." Naruto said.

"Well I suppose that would make sense, since you now have a matching pair." Said Tsunade as she thought about all that from a medical point of view.

"So am I free to go Aunt Tsunade?"

"Yes but take it easy for a while, and give it some more time to adjust."

"Okay then"

"See you later." Said Tsunade as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the door.

Naruto made it about halfway to the door as Ino once again blushed and he felt that odd déjà vu feeling again before turning back to his bed to get dressed.

Once he was clothed again and Ino had stopped the flow of blood from her nose the pair started walking towards the Hokage tower so Naruto could get the feeling back in his legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally arrived at Minato's office several minutes later after stopping by Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch. His dad was glad to see he was back up now and shocked to see his son with blue eyes again where they used to be 1 black 1 blue. (Well they actually _used_ to be blue, then one was black, and now they're blue again. Confusing right?)

"Naruto-kun this one is blue too!" Yelled Ino as she performed the Flying Glomp Jutsu on him again.

"Yea I wonder why they turned back to blue now rather than black?" Minato pondered out loud.

"Well, Kurama says that he thinks my DNA 'formatted' the eyes to fit in, since I have the matching set now."

"I suppose that makes sense." Said Minato.

"Yea, as much as a demon fox telling you about DNA morphing transplanted eyes can make." Said Jiraiya as he climbed through the window and everyone laughed.

"Well, it looks like with the new eyes that you won't need a seal to use them." Said Minato.

"Yea I suppose you're right, we can remove the one on the left eye now." Said Jiraiya as he turned to Naruto.

"Go ahead Uncle Jiraiya." Said Naruto as Jiraiya did some hand seals and held his palm up to Naruto's right eye.

"Seal: Release." Said Jiraiya as the seal marks on Naruto's eye started to glow before receding into nothingness.

"Okay now test them out Naruto." Said Minato.

Naruto then proceeded to channel some chakra to his eyes as they transformed from blue to red with 3 tomoe in each eye. After a second, he channeled more chakra to his eyes and the tomoe started spinning rapidly before they fused together into his mangekyo, which was now also different. Instead of the four cornered sawblade, it now looked similar to Shisui's but as if the area between the 'blades' had been 'warped' into the center, and his eye was now black with red harpoon like 'blades'.

"Naruto… your mangekyo is different now as well… we should see what Itachi thinks of this." Said Minato as he disappeared in a yellow flash. A few minutes later he reappeared with Itachi in tow. Itachi looked at Naruto's eyes and was shocked. It was almost as if… No it couldn't be… He had only barely read about this very briefly in his clan's records. The last person to reach this level with their sharingan was Madara Uchiha.

Minato noticed the look on Itachi's normally stoic face and was now worried that this was something bad. "What's wrong Itachi?"

"I think that Naruto may have unlocked the most powerful version of the sharingan. We know very little of it, since only one Uchiha ever achieved this level, Madara. It was said that if one unlocked the Mangekyo and then transplanted the eyes of a close relative that his Mangekyo would become more powerful and gain eternal light. I believe Naruto-kun has achieved the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Everyone in the room was shocked at this information, and Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"How though? Naruto isn't even an Uchiha, so he wasn't closely related to Shisui?"

"Like I said, we know very little about the EMS. It may have something to do with the fact that he has Uzumaki blood in him, since we know that the Uchiha and Uzumaki are distant relatives from the Rikudo Sennin."

"I see, that could explain it I guess." Said Minato

Naruto still didn't quite understand what was going on, nor did Ino. All he knew was that he had some super rare powerful version of the sharingan that only one other person ever had.

"I don't quite get it."

"Well Naruto, due to your mother's blood in you, it would seem that your sharingan reacted to the implant as it would have if say Itachi implanted Sasuke's Mangekyo. It's called the EMS." Said Minato, trying to make it simpler for his son.

"Okay I think I get it now… Because the Uzumaki and Uchiha both descend from the Rikudo Sennin, when I received the second eye it reacted to our 'shared' bloodline and changed."

"Yes that's the simple version of things." Said Itachi. "I need you to come to the Uchiha Compound with me Naruto-kun. We have a tablet of secrets that one can only read with the activation of certain levels of their sharingan. I would like for you to read the part of the tablet about the EMS."

"Okay then that's fine with me." Said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, at the Naka Shrine.

Itachi had sneaked Naruto into the shrine so he could read the tablet here, since no one in their clan so far except the creator of the tablet had been able to read the final piece. After a while they reached a dimly lit room at the end of a large tunnel. The pair then went and knelt in front of a large stone tablet. Itachi gazed at the stone, though he could only read ½ of the writing. The rest was simply gibberish to him. Naruto started at the top and read it all, until he finally reached the spot where Itachi said he could no longer read. Naruto started at this point reading aloud to Itachi. They learned the secrets of the EMS; the perfect susano'o, the ability to use all of the various Mangekyo abilities, and the renewed light, among other things. After a minute Naruto suddenly stopped and said "Okay I can't read any more, it's like it switches to a different language after this."

"_Hmm… what else could be further than the EMS that he couldn't read the hole tablet?" _Thought Itachi.

"Okay, thank you Naruto-kun. You have shed some light on one of the biggest mysteries of my clan, and I am very grateful for that." Said Itachi as he bowed to Naruto slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next up, i dont have anything to say, except enjoy.**

Naruto spent the next month training some with Itachi on the uses of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He discovered that with his new EMS he could perform several new techniques with his eyes. We currently find Naruto and Itachi standing in Naruto's back yard standing a few feet away from a tree that was engulfed in black flames.

"Good job Naruto-kun. Now try the Kamui." Said Itachi while studying Naruto's handywork.

Naruto then focused on the tree before it started to distort and the middle of the tree disappeared. Then out of nowhere Itachi swung a punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto noticed in time and warped his face as Itachi's fist went right through.

"Good. You are progressing well with these techniques Naruto-kun." Said Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi-sensei." Said Naruto.

"One more and we are done for the day. Use your perfect susano'o." Said Itachi as Naruto was suddenly covered with a dark red aurora that formed into the upper half of a demonic looking soldier around him. After a second Naruto was lifted off of the ground as the entity grew legs. The now formed entity stood nearly 60 feet tall.

"_Hmm… maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this in the middle of the village." _Thought Itachi as he stared up at the demon soldier that towered above everything in the village.

"Naruto! Good job! Cut it off now!" Shouted Itachi as Naruto descended back to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Minato was sitting in his office doing the bane of a kage's existence, paperwork. He was looking over a C-Rank mission report when a knock came at the door. "Enter."

A chunin came through the door with a scroll in his hand. "Sir, you have a letter from the Raikage."

Minato took the letter and thanked the messenger before opening the scroll and reading it to himself.

"_Hokage-dono. You make an interesting proposal, I would be interested to hear more about it. I would like to have an audience with you and your son in my village in one week. If you are interested reply so that I may make preperations. Signed A, Raikage._"

Minato walked outside his office and found a chunin messenger. "Will you please find Shikaku Nara and tell him I request a meeting with him ASAP."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

A few moments later, Shikaku walked in. "You needed me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Shikaku, I am leaving tomorrow on a diplomatic mission, and I'm leaving you in charge."

"Troublesome. Yes sir."

Minato chuckled and waved his hand as 2 ANBU appeared from nowhere. "Find me Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said the 2 as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Minato walked to his desk and placed a hand on the jutsu marker that always stayed there. He channeled some chakra into the seal, and in just a few seconds Naruto appeared in front of the desk in a flash of red light.

"Yes Dad?"

"We have a mission, but I am waiting on the rest of your team to explain."

After a few minutes they had all gathered in his office, with Shikaku standing off to the side.

"I have a diplomatic assignment in Kumo which myself and Naruto must attend, and I am selecting you three to be our entourage. Pack for a 2 week trip, we leave at 8 in the morning."

"Yes sir." Said all but Naruto as they disappeared.

"So you arranged a meeting with Bee?"

"Kind of. I have arranged a treaty conference with Kumo itself, and in return Bee will teach you."

"Okay thanks Dad." Said Naruto as he disappeard in a red flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

Everyone stood at the gate ready to leave. Naruto had told Ino goodbye yesterday, and Sasuke and Itachi had told their parents last night as well.

They soon departed out, headed north at a high rate of speed. They made it to Kumo on time and with no trouble, they were greeted at the gate and lead to the finest hotel in Kumo. They went in and unpacked their things before Minato and Naruto left for the Raikage tower. Once they arrived they were ushered straight to his office, where both he and Bee sat. Minato and Naruto both bowed to the pair and said "Raikage-dono/Raikage-sama" The Raikage and his brother both stood up and bowed as well. (**A/N: I suck at rapping, so Bee will sound even more stupid than normal, sorry.) **"Yo Yo Yo Minat-oh, Mr. 9, Weeeee!"

The Raikage sent a glare at his brother who said "Take it easy bro, I'm just putting on a show."

"Anyway," said the Raikage "We have agreed to meet to discuss an alliance yes?"

"Yes, and to discuss the jinchuriki issue." Reminded Minato.

"Yes of course. We both know that Konoha is the strongest military power of the 5 great nations, so I am honored that you would request an alliance with us."

"While we may be the strongest shinobi force, Kumo's navy is bar none. We both have assets to bring to the table. I also wish for my son to receive training on how to control the Kyuubi's power."

"That is acceptable." Said A. "What do you say Bee?"

"Yea yea yea, sounds like a blast, teaching the legendary red flash, yooo!."

"Naruto?" Said Minato.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you Raikage-sama, Bee-sama."

"So when will you start?" Asked the Raikage.

"As soon as we can yooo."

"Naruto are you ready?" Said A

"Yes, Raikage-sama."

"Fine then, Bee, will you take him now?"

"Yeaaa!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Bee stood out on the grass in front of a waterfall.

"To control the Kyuubi, you must first rid yourself of all hate, by defeating it here at the waterfall of truth, Yeaa!"

"Okay so what do I do?"

"Go out onto the water and medi-tate, and soon you see the face, of your hate, Weeeee!"

"Okay." _"Man this guy is weird…"_

Naruto walked to the middle of the lake and began to meditate. A few moments later, another Naruto walked out of the waterfall. He had black eyes and darker blonde hair. He stared at Good Naruto for a moment before he charged. Good Naruto leapt out of the way, and did some hand seals. A clone formed beside him and he said "Collaboration Ninjutsu: Hydroelectric Dragon Jutsu!" as a massive water dragon rose from the lake and became covered with lightning. But to his surprise, his opposite did the same thing. After they battled for a while, neither side budging, he dropped back and thought for a minute "_It is the incarnation of my hatred, how do you beat hate? With love…" _"I have an idea." He said to himself as he charged straight in at the Bad Naruto. He covered the distance quickly and before the Bad Naruto could react, Good Naruto wrapped him in a hug. Soon the clone fell apart. Bee quickly cheered before he told them to go on to the next step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month later.

Naruto emerged from the cave of truth a new person. He had shed himself of hatred, gaining unrestricted control of Kurama's power. It wasn't easy though. He at some point had actually had to FIGHT the KYUUBI. But through it all he prevailed, and had some interesting moments too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

As Naruto meditated with the Kyuubi, loosening the seal, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look and see a man who appeared to be in his late 60's. The man smiled at him and said "Hello Naruto-kun. I have looked forward to this day for 12 years. They had sat down and talked about how he sacrificed himself for Minato, and how Minato was a war hero, Hiruzen even complimented Naruto's growth and abilities. Eventually though, Hiruzen's chakra began to run out, so they said their final goodbyes as he disappeared forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback, when the seal broke and the fight with the Kyuubi came.

Naruto released the seal and Kurama was upon him in an instant. Naruto threw a kunai into the air and teleported to it instantly. The two were having a fierce battle, neither really gaining ground on the other, when suddenly 6 large chains burst from the ground and wrapped around Kurama. The chains bound Kurama to the ground and restricted his movement and chakra. He knew he was defeated but that was the point, he just had to have fun while doing it. He grinned a bit as Naruto grabbed his chakra and separated it from his body, as instructed by Bee. Naruto succeeded and the Kyuubi congratulated him. Suddenly Naruto found himself gone from the dark prison and sitting in a large grassy meadow. Across from him sat a beautiful woman in her early twenties. "Hello Son." She said with a loving smile. The 2 sat and talked, just as he had done with Hiruzen, until her time began to run out. They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved him. He told her he loved her too, and then she said to tell his father that she loves and misses him. He agreed and they hugged once more as she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the last week of the training getting Naruto used to Kurama's power. He was so strong at first that he crushed boulders without trying. Simply to pick up a boulder with his chakra arm at first would reduce it to dust. Now though, he had enough control that he could caress a woman with the chakra arms if need be. He was shocked a bit to find out that when he did his full bijuu transformation, he remained a human form, but inside a 6 story tall _yellow _chakra cloak; whereas Bee, and the way he talked, all other jinchuriki took on the physical manifestation of the bijuu. He found it odd that Kurama's influence would lead to him being called "The Red Flash" and "Naruto of the Red Lightning", yet the beast's chakra form turned out yellow. Naruto was truly unique in every way it would seem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Leaf, 1 month before the chunin exams.

All 3 of the rookie teams had been sponsored by their sensei to take part in the exams, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke's team, they were both Jounin at this point.

Naruto had been helping out with Ino's team since he became a Jounin, and it showed a lot, the hole team had gotten better since having an extra sensei to help out.

He was proud to see his girlfriend had improved so much. He was sure she would make chunin, along with the rest of her team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chunin exam finals day.

All 3 rookie teams had made it to the finals, along with the 2nd year team from Konoha, the team from Suna, and one from Oto.

The final tournament matchups would be:

Ino vs. Kin, Ino did the mind transfer and made Kin surrender the match.

Neji vs. Kiba, Kiba tried a straight assault on Neji, who won easily with the gentle fist.

Gaara vs. Dosu, Gaara crushed Dosu with his sand, killing him.

Shikamaru vs. Kankuro, Kankuro forfeited a mere second before Shikamaru did.

Temari vs. Tenten, Tentens weapons were rendered useless by Temari's wind, and Temari won.

Shino vs. Zaku, Shino filled Zaku's air holes with his bugs, and destroyed his arms. Shino wins.

Hinata vs. Sakura, Hinata won with her gentle fist, though Sakura put up a good fight.

Akina vs. Sako, It was a tough fight, with Akina finally coming out on top by trapping her ankles with an earth style jutsu and forcing the surrender.

Choji vs. Lee, Lee's speed was too much for Choji and won in a taijutsu bout.

The next round was

Shikamaru vs. Temari, They fought briefly before Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow, and then forfeited.

Akina vs. Shino, They went at it for a while, but suddenly Akina collapsed from chakra exhaustion due to Shino's bugs.

Hinata vs. Ino, They had a catfight from hell, with Ino eventually winning by mind transfer.

Neji vs. Gaara, Neji fought hard and actually managed to damage Gaara's sand armor, but was knocked unconscious by a sand tentacle.

Lee got a free pass.

Semi Finals

Temari vs. Lee, Temari forfeited.

Ino vs.. Shino. It was an interesting fight, with Ino finally using her new technique, the mind scramble jutsu, to knock Shino out.

Gaara got a free pass.

Finals

Ino vs. Gaara vs. Lee, Ino and Lee both forfeit by Naruto's advice.

As soon as Ino and Lee forfeited the match, the citizens began to fall asleep, and all the shinobi seen feathers falling. Kurama nudged Naruto's mind, waking him up. Naruto immediately released a large chakra pulse over the whole stadium, waking the victims of the genjutsu. All over the village, there were Suna and Oto ninja attacking.

Naruto was standing in the Kage box next to his father watching everything as the Kazekage turned and pulled his robes off and launched a kunai at Minato's head. Minato swiftly ducked under the kunai as they heard an explosion towards the north wall of the village. "Naruto gather a team and go to the north wall! I'll handle things here!" Yelled Minato as he and the Kazekage began to battle. Naruto leapt out of the box and found Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Hinata, and Shikamaru standing in a group nearby.

"Have any of you seen Kakashi or any other Jounin?"

"They are all fighting around the stadium." Said Sasuke.

"Shit." Naruto said as he made 100 clones to go help. "You 5, come with me, there is a force at the north wall. Sasuke is in charge of you all."

With that Naruto sprinted off in a blur, activating his EMS. As he came closer he confirmed his suspicion. At the head of the northern force was a 40 foot tall black and red snake with none other than Orochimaru atop his head. Naruto raced forward and started to form his chakra cloak as he rose above the village. He now faced Orochimaru standing atop the Kyuubi's reincarnation. The 2 beasts quickly went at it, scratching and biting at each other, while Kurama lead the pair out of the village. In the meantime Naruto leapt across to Manda's head and engaged Orochimaru. They had a taijutsu bout until Naruto found an opening and kicked Orochimaru into the air. He quickly went through a series of hand seals and yelled out "Lightning style: Rasenraikurai!" as he fired a ball of compressed lighting towards Orochimaru. "Wind style: Great breakthrough!" Shouted Orochimaru as a wall of wind met the Rasenraikurai and dissipated it. As Oro fell back towards Manda's head he went through some more seals and said "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu!" as he breathed out a massive stream of flames toward Naruto. Naruto quickly went through his own seals and said "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" as he spat out a stream of water that quickly collided with the fire dragon. The 2 attacks exploded, covering the whole area in mist. Orochimaru was blinded by the mist, but Naruto could still see fine due to his sharingan. Orochimaru was standing on Manda's head looking around trying to keep his guard up. Naruto quickly formed a chidori before throwing a wind propelled kunai at Oro. Oro sidestepped to dodge the kunai, just as Naruto expected. There was a red flash and he was gone. Orochimaru noticed the red flash behind him just in time to dodge the red ball of lightning and backhand Naruto in the face. Naruto toppled over off of Manda's head and towards the ground. Just as he was about to hit he remembered his training with Itachi, and warped himself away; reappearing right behind Oro. Naruto kicked at Oro, but he jumped over the kick before throwing his own kick into Naruto's ribcage. As he flew backwards he threw one of his kunai at Oro, but the snake sannin already knew what to expect, so he blew the kunai away with a wind jutsu.

_**"Kit, distract the snake and get out of the way. I'll finish this now." **_Naruto heard Kurama say through their mental link.

Naruto teleported to the Kunai that Oro blew into the air before forming 10 shadow clones. The clones all started towards Oro, who was having no trouble fending them off. With Oro distracted, Naruto leapt across back to Kurama's head as he felt the air around them became much denser. Several smaller black and white balls began to swirl around towards Kurama's mouth before they formed into a perfect sphere the size of a small car. Kurama smacked Manda with one of his tails knocking him off balance before he jumped back and fired the ball at the massive snake. It found home and exploded, destroying Manda and leveling an area of forest the size of 4 city blocks. Everyone in the village, both friend and foe stopped for a moment to stare in awe at what they had just witnessed. Soon though they went back to fighting as if nothing had happened.

Naruto was satisfied that he had finished the job here and that Oro was dead. He surveyed the area for a moment before disappearing in a flash of red. He did, however, miss the several small white snakes that were crawling out of the crater.

Naruto reappeared alongside Sasuke, who was in the middle of killing a suna nin. "You got things under control here?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, I've got it."

"Good I've got a jinchuriki to take care of." With that Naruto made a couple hundred clones all in their chakra cloaks and he leapt off as the clones joined the battle.

Naruto arrived back at the stadium in less than a minute to find everyone still fighting, although his side was clearly winning. He found his target in the middle of the arena floor, a large ball of sand. He knew Gaara was inside the ball, transforming into his bijuu. He quickly leapt down to the floor as he went through some hand seals and said "Lightning style: Rasenraikurai!" He then fired the small ball of lightning at the sand and there was a large explosion. It didn't destroy the dome but it blew a large hole in the side of it exposed Gaara who was now wide eyed and in shock at the fact that anything could penetrate his dome. It took him a minute to notice, but the explosion had made a deep cut on his arm, through the sand armor. It was the first time he had ever seen his own blood. He then let out a blood curdling scream as he passed out. With Gaara out, the seal was now weak enough for his bijuu to take over. Gaara quickly began to rise 60 feet into the air as a mass of sand formed into the Shukaku underneath him. All that could be seen of Gaara was from his waste up sticking out of the Shukaku's head. Naruto knew he had to act fast so before the Shukaku could begin his rampage he darted up to it and grabbed it by the leg before there was a large red flash and the 2 were gone. They reappeared in the crater that Naruto left at his fight with Orochimaru. Naruto quickly leapt back and rose into the air as Kurama formed underneath him again. "You stall the beast and I'll take care of the jinchuriki to finish this." Said Naruto.

"**You got it kit.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the stadium, with Minato.

Minato formed a Rasengan and darted towards the Kazekage head on as the Kazekage lashed out at him with a spike made from gold dust. Minato ducked under the spike and kept running as the Kazekage formed a spear around his hand and lunged towards Minato. Just what he wanted. As the Kazekage lunged forward there was a yellow flash. He knew what this meant but before he could even react he felt the flesh rip off his back. He flew across the Kage box and smashed into the wall, and before he knew it, there was another pain in his back, this time a cutting and stabbing pain as Minato launched a Wind style Rasengan completely through his chest and into the wall, destroying it. Soon everything went dark, and the Kazekage was dead.

Minato then turned to the crowd below and was about to go to their aid, but noticed that they had it all under control. The leaf forces, along with about 50 Naruto clones were finishing off the last of the invasion force. He then leapt to the roof and noticed that everything else seemed to be under control as well. He decided to get to the office and try to sort out all that had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Team Sasuke.

Sasuke leapt out of the way as a man covered in black markings with a large tail made of bone slammed a bone spear into the ground. Sasuke quickly went through some hand seals as his hand coated over with lightning and the sound of 1000 birds chirping filled the air. He dashed back towards the man so fast a normal eye couldn't keep up. The man quickly threw up a shield made from bone to stop the attack but it barely even slowed it down. The chidori went completely through the shield and into the man's chest. He coughed up some blood and his eyes rolled back in his head as Sasuke let his body fall to the ground.

"Primary lotus!" Yelled Lee as he kicked the girl with red hair and black marks all over her into the air. Lee quickly followed her, as they approached the peek Lee wrapped his bandages around the girl and started spinning. Right as they were about to crash into the ground Lee let her go and leapt away. She smashed down into the ground and made a large crater where she landed. She was obviously dead from the way her neck was twisted.

"Shadow possession complete." Said Shikamaru as his shadow bound the 6 armed man with the black marks. "Thanks Shikamaru. You are now within my field of divination. 8 trigrams 64 palms!" Shikamaru released his jutsu just as Hinata made the first strike. "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" yelled Hinata as she shut down all of his tenketsu. He fell to the ground unable to move as she drove her palm down one last time, destroying his brain.

"Collaboration technique: Hurricane Rasengan!" Said 2 Naruto clones at once as one threw a water style Rasengan and another threw a rasenshuriken. The 2 attacks combined and made a water covered tornado. The attack slammed into the fat red head with the black marks as he was surrounded by a column of water. When the water died down the several pieces of him fell to the earth along with it.

"Raikiri!" Yelled Kakashi as he drove the lightning blade through the heart of the horned, 2 headed man with his black marks. His eyes rolled back and he coughed up blood as Kakashi pulled his arm out and the man fell to ground dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, with Jiraiya

"Give em hell Bunta! Drinks are on me tonight!" Yelled Jiraiya as he stood atop Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta was chopping the sound and sand ninja down left and right with his large tanto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Itachi

"Sickle Weasel Jutsu!" Yelled the blonde haired suna kunoichi as she waved her fan and several wind blades rushed towards Itachi. Since he had the sharingan he could clearly see the blades and had no trouble dodging them all. He quickly flashed through some hand seals and said "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu!" as he breathed a large stream of fire at the girl. She jumped out of the way and made a fatal mistake that would cost her the battle. She glanced up to find Itachi and her eyes met his. After watching Gaara transform and kill her and destroy Suna for 18 hours in the Tsukiyomi world, she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Tsunade

Tsunade punched a puppet in the chest, shattering it into a thousand pieces. She then leapt towards the puppetmaster. He jumped to the side to try to prolong the inevitable. He had nothing left now that she had destroyed his last puppet. No sooner than he had landed she was on top of him, and a well placed chakra scalpel destroyed his brain inside his head as he fell to the ground dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto

Kurama quickly lashed out with one of his tails and knocked the Shukaku off balance. As he stumbled backwards he launched a massive ball of wind at Kurama. Kurama slapped the ball away with a tail as he breathed out a stream of white hot fire towards the Shukaku. The Shukaku blew out a stream of wind to deflect the fireball. Kurama then jumped in close enough for Naruto to reach the Shukaku's head. He leapt across and formed a rasengan which he drove into the stomach of the unconscious Gaara. A wall of sand shot up to intercept the attack but it did little but slow it down. It blasted directly through the wall and into Gaara as he was blown out of the demon's head.

The Shukaku started to crumble now with his host awaken. Gaara was lying there looking straight up at the sky as a man with a yellow shroud of chakra that looked like a trench coat appeared above him. He didn't even bother to say anything. He then noticed the man going through a long set of hand seals before the man's arm came towards him and his world went black.

Naruto then pulled his hand away and said "Seal." As several black lines wrapped around Gaara from where Naruto's hand touched. Soon after, Naruto picked up the unconscious red head and disappeared in a red flash.

Naruto reappeared in his father's office and laid Gaara on the floor.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Said Minato.

"Yea Dad I'm fine, how is everyone else?"

"We have pushed most of the invasion out of the village, and we have a few people mopping up as we speak. We suffered very few casualties on our side while the enemy forces faced almost total losses. I killed the Kazekage so the sand will be hard pressed now and will almost have to give in to whatever terms we set."

"I captured his son as you can see. I also killed the Otokage."

Minato's eyes widened as he said "You killed Orochimaru?"

"Yes, there was nothing left of him though."

"I see. I am very proud of you Son, Orochimaru was renowned as one of the strongest men in the world."

Just then there was a knock on the door "Enter." Said Minato as Naruto walked over to the side of the desk and allowed the ANBU inside.

"Sir, we have finished the last of the invaders, and are now doing away with the bodies. We have an estimated 75 killed and 120 more injured, ranging from minor to severe, though most are expected to make it."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Said Minato as the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So Naruto, can you take me to where you killed Orochimaru?"

"Sure." Said Naruto as he reached out and put a hand on Minato's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of red. They reappeared in a large crater in the woods outside the village. Minato looked at the damage in awe. He couldn't believe his own son had done this.

"So how did you kill him?"

"Well, it was mostly Kurama, I distracted him and Kurama used a bijuudama."

"Okay son that's fine. I'll have the ANBU investigate later. Let's head home." Said Minato as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and disappeared in a flash of yellow. They reappeared back at the Hokage office and they both just sat down to rest for a moment before getting back to work.

Minato of course spent all day meeting with people and taking reports about the attack from various ANBU. All things considered they were lucky. They had suffered a minimal loss and routed the enemy force, along with the worst traitor our village has ever known.

Naruto had quickly went to find Ino and be sure she was fine. She found her along with her team doing some clean-up towards the northern wall, where the most damage had occurred. He made a couple hundred shadow clones and sent them around the village to help anyone who needed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later

The village cleanup had been going well, almost all of the damage had been repaired, and the village was starting to function normally again. All that now remained was the terms of surrender from Suna and Oto.

Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke were all standing at the west gate ready to depart. They had said their final goodbyes and were now leaving on a 3 day journey to Suna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, we have received a report that the Kyuubi is leaving his village for a mission to Suna, though he has 3 other jounin with him. Shall we act on this?" Said the man with a venus fly trap over his head.

"Yes, we cannot let this opportunity pass. Send Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori to intercept him."

"As you wish, Lord Pein."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had stopped for the night and set up camp. Currently Itachi was sitting beside the fire on watch, while the others slept. He suddenly felt 4 large chakra signatures approaching them. He quickly and quietly woke everyone and had them on guard. He walked a little ways from the camp and called out "We know you are there. Show yourselves."

"I am impressed that you noticed. However it will do no good. We come for the jinchuriki, if you hand him over to us, we will not harm you." Said a hunchbacked man in a deep gruff voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take him." Said Itachi.

"Then you leave us no choice. Kill him." Said the man.

"You got it Sasori, my man. Unn." Said the blonde haired man as he reached into a pouch on his side before throwing out 3 small birds that quickly expanded to the size of normal birds.

The birds raced forward at Itachi as he just stood there. All 3 of them collided with him and exploded in a large fireball. Several ravens flew out of the fireball and reformed into Itachi several feed away. Itachi then went through some hand seals and said "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu." as he blew out a large ball of fire at the 4 attackers. They quickly scattered to avoid it. Itachi once again stood firm as a large spiked metal rod went through his chest. He once again dissolved into crows and reappeared beside the Sasori who had stabbed him with his tail. He looked at Sasori and said "You do realize that you and your band of rejects stand no chance against me."

"We will kill you. Do not worry about that." Said Sasori as a beam of lightning tore through Itachi. As all the times before he dissolved into ravens and this time appeared behind the most recent attacker. He swiftly pulled a tanto and stabbed the man 5 times, once in each of the masks on his back, and once in the head. Itachi, due to his sharingan, could easily see that there was a beating heart behind each of them. The man dropped to the ground, dead.

"What the hell are you?!" Said another man from behind Itachi. "How could you know of Kakuzu's weakness?!"

"Simple minded fool. I can see everything with these eyes." Said Itachi as the man with sleek gray hair and the three pronged scythe noticed his sharingan for the first time.

"Itachi Uchiha." Said the man with a trace of worry in his voice.

"Yes it would appear that I am." Said Itachi.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you!" Yelled the grey haired man as he pulled his scythe and leapt at Itachi. He swept the blades right through him, as Itachi turned into ravens and flew off into the woods.

There was then a voice coming from everywhere at once that said "Perhaps you should pay more attention to your surroundings…" and trailed off to darkness.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. Remember, review make me better; as long as they arent just bitching about the way the story is going. It just happens to be a fanfic, which means it is supposed to be different than the manga. Anyways, until next time, have a great and wonderful life.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's that time again. Enjoy, I demand it.**

Team Sharingan had stopped for the night and set up camp. Currently Itachi was sitting beside the fire on watch, while the others slept. He suddenly felt 4 large chakra signatures approaching them. He quickly and quietly woke everyone and had them on guard. He walked a little ways from the camp and called out "We know you are there. Show yourselves."

"I am impressed that you noticed. However it will do no good. We come for the jinchuriki, if you hand him over to us, we will not harm you." Said a hunchbacked man in a deep gruff voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take him." Said Itachi.

"Then you leave us no choice. Kill him." Said the man.

"You got it Sasori, my man. Unn." Said the blonde haired man as he reached into a pouch on his side before throwing out 3 small birds that quickly expanded to the size of normal birds.

The birds raced forward at Itachi as he just stood there. All 3 of them collided with him and exploded in a large fireball. Several ravens flew out of the fireball and reformed into Itachi several feet away. Itachi then went through some hand seals and said "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu." as he blew out a large ball of fire at the 4 attackers. They quickly scattered to avoid it. Itachi once again stood firm as a large spiked metal rod went through his chest.

He once again dissolved into crows and reappeared beside the Sasori who had stabbed him with his tail. He looked at Sasori and said "You do realize that you and your band of rejects stand no chance against me."

"We will kill you. Do not worry about that." Said Sasori as a beam of lightning tore through Itachi. As all the times before he dissolved into ravens and this time appeared behind the most recent attacker. He swiftly pulled a tanto and stabbed the man 5 times, once in each of the masks on his back, and once in the head. Itachi, due to his sharingan, could easily see that there was a beating heart behind each of them. The man dropped to the ground, dead.

"What the hell are you?!" Said another man from behind Itachi. "How could you know of Kakuzu's weakness?!"

"Simple minded fool. I can see everything with these eyes." Said Itachi as the man with sleek gray hair and the three pronged scythe noticed his sharingan for the first time.

"Itachi Uchiha." Said the man with a trace of worry in his voice.

"Yes it would appear that I am." Said Itachi.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you!" Yelled the grey haired man as he pulled his scythe and leapt at Itachi. He swept the blades right through him, as Itachi turned into ravens and flew off into the woods.

There was then a voice coming from everywhere at once that said "Perhaps you should pay more attention to your surroundings…" and trailed off to darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others stood behind Itachi watching as they all stood there talking. The only movement so far had been Itachi as he walked over and stabbed the large man with a mask on his face 4 times in the back and once in the back of the head. Suddenly one of the men, the hunchbacked guy, jumped back from the group. Kakashi simply said "I got this one." and leapt towards the man doing hand seals. As he neared him his hand became coated in lightning and he drove his arm into the man's face before he could react. To Kakashi's surprise there was no blood, only splinters of wood. _Shit it was a puppet! _Thought Kakashi a moment too late as a fist smashed into the side of his head and knocked him unconscious as a young voice said "Congratulations, it has been a while since I've had to show my true form."

A young red headed man climbed out of the 'man' that Kakashi had just 'killed'. He quickly leapt towards Kakashi as a saw blade came from his wrist. Before he could reach Kakashi he heard a noise to his left side, it sounded like 1000 birds chirping. He turned and looked just as Sasuke's lightning covered hand smashed through his face. He flew backwards and hit the ground unmoving.

By the time Sasuke finished with the puppet man, Naruto decided that they would no longer play games. He held out both arms as a Rasenryukyu (water style: Spiralling torrent) formed in one while a Rasenshuriken formed in the other. He pressed both hands forward as the attacks flew toward the blonde haired man and combined, wrapping him in a water tornado. He awoke from Itachi's genjutsu screaming in pain. After a couple of seconds the screams stopped, followed shortly by the tornado. Once the attack dissipated, pieces of Deidara fell and littered the ground below.

Naruto was just about to attack Hidan as well when he heard a scream from Sasuke. He turned and saw the puppet man who Sasuke had 'killed' with a spike drove through his stomach. Sasuke's scream then broke Itachi's focus and he dropped the genjutsu on the remaining member, who capitalized on the distraction and kicked Itachi in the ribs, knocking him away.

Hidan quickly shot towards Naruto with his scythe cocked back and ready to strike while he was distracted. Just as he got within reach and swung towards Naruto, there was a red flash in front of him before he felt a tremendous pain through his chest. He looked down to see a red lightning-covered arm sticking out of his chest. The next thing he knew he was skipping across the ground from a kick to his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi landed after the blow from Hidan and rolled just in time to avoid a flurry of senbon stabbing into the ground where he was at. He quickly leapt to his feet and started racing through some hand seals as 2 puppets charged at him. Just as the puppets were about to attack, he finished the seals and said "Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu." as massive fireball erupted from his mouth and enveloped the puppets.

Sasori quickly reacted and managed to save one of the puppets, but the other was destroyed. He cursed at that, losing one of his favorite puppets.

"Well well, you managed to destroy my father puppet. No biggie though, after I kill you I shall make you his replacement." Said Sasori as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed another puppet, this time in the form of the 3rd Kazekage. He wasted no time having the puppet summon a large mass of his iron sand, before forming it into a massive spear and shooting it towards Itachi at an alarming rate of speed. Itachi saw it coming and realized he didn't have enough time to dodge. Blood started to trickle down from his right eye as the large spear impacted him and made a large cloud of dust.

Once the dust settled, Sasori was surprised to see Itachi standing firm where the spear hit, within a purple ethereal demon soldier.

After the surprise faded, Sasori was actually quite pissed that someone was able to tank his iron sand, but the feeling didn't last long as he was forced to dodge the body of Hidan flying at him. He looked back towards where Hidan came from to see Naruto rushing towards him at a high rate of speed.

Itachi thought it was a good thing that Naruto distracted Sasori, because he chose that moment to fall to one knee from chakra exhaustion. He never did have good stamina, and the Susano'o had completely drained him. He managed to crawl over towards the tree where Sasuke and Kakashi were at before passing out. The last thing he remembered was hoping that Naruto could defeat 2 of them at once.

Sasori jumped sideways to avoid Naruto, who swung out at him. Naruto quickly slowed down and flowed into a spinning backhand which connected with Sasori's face, knocking him away. After Sasori was sent flying Naruto leapt back towards Hidan, who had just regained his footing.

Hidan threw up his scythe to block the punch that Naruto threw at him. Even though he blocked the punch, the force of it drove him back several feet. He then lashed out around the pole with a kick that connected with Naruto's ribcage.

Naruto flew back several feet before he flipped and regained his footing. As soon as he landed he felt a presence behind him and quickly jumped to his side as puppet wielding a sawblade crashed into the ground where he was at. He turned around to face the puppet and was utterly shocked at the sight. He was looking out at what appeared to be 100 puppets standing in front of Sasori.

"Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets." Said Sasori from behind the puppets. "I'm very surprised at your strength, Kyuubi. I once used this technique to destroy an entire village; to think I would have to use is just to beat one kid says a lot."

"Well against anyone else, this would be bad, but numbers mean nothing to me." Said Naruto as 100 shadow clones appeared beside him.

"Impressive, but it will do you no good in the end." Said Sasori as all hell broke loose.

Naruto's clones and Sasori's puppets were going at it full force, and it quickly became clear that the clones were no match for the puppets as their numbers became less and less while only destroying a few of the puppets. While the clones were fighting Naruto called upon the Kurama's chakra as he was covered in the yellow shroud of chakra.

With the new power boost, Naruto flashed through a set of hand seals and held and arm out as a massive tornado shot out of his arm and formed into a dragon. "Wind style: Wind Dragon Jutsu." he said as the dragon rampaged through the crowd of puppets. He managed to take out about 10 more of the puppets with it, but had no time to celebrate as he had to dodge Hidan's scythe.

No sooner than he landed he had to dodge again as one of the puppets crashed down on him. He had to figure something out fast or he wouldn't make it out of this alive. He remained on the defensive, running from the puppets and Hidan, until one of them finally clipped his leg. He fell to the ground on one knee as it felt like someone injected fire into his veins from the cut.

"It's over for you now Kyuubi." Said Sasori as he stepped towards the front of his puppet army. "That is the most powerful poison known to man, It causes paralysis for 3 days before death; and I'm the only one who has the antidote for it."

"That's where you are wrong." Grunted Naruto. "Thanks to the Kyuubi, I am immune to all poisons. Though it does say a lot that it is affecting me this much."

"Very well then, I need you to be alive anyways, but I'm not through having fun yet. You will pay for destroying so many of my puppets."

"Hn." Said Naruto as 2 of Sasori's puppets came and grabbed his arms and picked him up.

"_Looks like it really is over for me, this poison is messing me up big time._" Thought Naruto as the 3rd Kazekage puppet stepped in front of him.

About this time, Sasuke regained consciousness, though he was in excruciating pain and couldn't move his body. Most likely due to some kind of poison, he figured. It was then that he noticed Naruto's predicament. He tried to will himself to stand, to do anything to help him out, but couldn't. He could only sit and watch as a large spear of what looked like black sand formed in front of one of the puppets and launched at Naruto.

The spear reached it's target and there was a large cloud of dust as Naruto screamed out in apparent pain. At the same time Sasuke's eyes felt like they had been set on fire, before the pain became too great and he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From Naruto's POV

The 3rd Kazekage summoned up a large amount of his iron sand before it transformed into a large spear, and flew towards him. The last thing he could remember is excruciating pain from his eyes, as everything became blurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori POV

He could only smirk as he heard the Kyuubi container cry out in pain. He deserved as much for being so troublesome, though he hoped he hadn't went overboard and killed the brat. That thought, however didn't last long as the iron spear he shot at Naruto found itself impaled through his chest, hitting the only organic part of his body, the heart. As the world faded to darkness, he wondered just what had happened as the dust cleared and the boy was standing there unharmed. He was confused momentarily before he met eyes with the boy. He had seen those eyes before, on the leader of their organization. It was then that he realized what happened, and then he was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal again.

Hidan had stopped to let Sasori finish the job, but was now shocked seeing the large iron spear fly back away from Naruto, and hit Sasori. He quickly looked to the now clearing dust cloud to see the boy standing there without a scratch on him.

"What the fuck are you?!" Hidan shouted out.

"Bansho Tenin." Was the only reply he got as Naruto held up an arm and he could feel a pull on his body, before he was jerked off his feet towards Naruto. As he came closer, red lighting started dancing around Naruto's arm, shooting arcs off in every direction. He tried to stop but could do nothing as the arm shot through his head, and everything went dark.

With Hidan now dead, or as dead as he could be, Naruto's chakra cloak faded away, and he dropped to one knee again as the world was spinning around him. He could see his team in bad shaped several feet away. He knew that he had to stay conscious long enough to get them all back to Konoha. He dug through his equipment pouch and found a bottle of pills that he was looking for. He pulled one out and swallowed it as he made his way over to his fallen team. He reached them and made 4 shadow clones. 2 of the clones grabbed Kakashi and Itachi while Naruto grabbed Sasuke, and they disappeared in 3 red flashes of light; while the other 2 cleaned up and sealed the bodies of the Akatsuki before they too flashed away.

**Hope you all enjoyed. You know the routine, this is the part where i say "Hey. Review my story, because for every person that reads my story and doesnt review, i lose a year off of my lifespan." or something along those lines. **


	15. Chapter 15

Minato was sitting at his desk, just about to leave his office for the night. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling in his gut about something. He tried to ignore the feeling as stood up to leave, but as soon as he made it to the door he saw a red flash behind him and heard 4 thuds on the floor. He quickly turned around, knowing that only one person could be responsible for this.

The sight in front of him made his stomach twist into a knot. Laying on the floor in front of him were the unconscious forms of Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi; Naruto looked as if he was struggling to stay conscious himself. Minato quickly made 2 shadow clones; 1 disappeared in a yellow flash while the other one bolted out the door, knowing their task was to find the 2 best medics in Konoha.

"Attacked… Called themselves… akatsuki… me and Sasuke… poison…" mumbled Naruto as he too slipped into unconsciousness.

"Shit!" Said Minato as 3 more clones appeared beside him. They then picked up the 4 unconscious shinobi and were gone in a bright flash of yellow light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato's home

Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting on the back patio having a drink and conversing with each other when 'Minato' burst through the back door.

"Naruto's team just returned, and they are all badly injured. I need you at the hospital with me now. Another clone is gone to find Shizune now." Said the Minato clone.

"Okay let's go!" Said Tsunade as she and Jiraiya jumped up. The clone put a hand on each of their shoulders and flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune's home

Shizune was just settling on the couch to read a book when she heard a frantic knock on her front door.

"_Who could that be at this time of night?_" Shizune wondered as she headed to the door. She got to the door and opened it, surprised to see the Hokage standing there.

"Shizune, Naruto's team was attacked and is now in bad shape. You are needed at the hospital." Said Minato.

"Oh God lets go then!" Shizune nearly screamed, she thought of Naruto as a little brother and was worried about him. Minato reached a hand to her shoulder before they both disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha hospital

A bright yellow flash appeared out of nowhere in the lobby of the hospital before the Hokage's voice was heard in a commanding tone "I need 4 rooms now!"

The nurse behind the desk was instantly up and leading the group down the hallway and into their respective rooms as the medical ninja on poured towards the room and started diagnostics.

Soon after, Tsunade and Jiraiya ran into Naruto's room with Minato, as Tsunade went into medic mode.

"Report." She said as she walked to Naruto's bedside.

The doctor looked at her and said "Minor case of chakra exhaustion, and some small scrapes and cuts. He also has some kind of poison that we have never seen before, but it seems as if it is being suppressed right now."

"Poison we've never seen?" Tsunade asked, surprised.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I have no idea what it may be."

"Tsunade, I believe Sasuke was also poisoned, and he doesn't have the same immune system as Naruto, you should worry about him for now." Said Minato, slightly pained that he had to send help away from his son.

"Right. I'll see about the poison, just treat the minor injuries and try to draw out the poison if possible." Said Tsunade as she walked out the door and into Sasuke's room.

"Report." Said Tsunade to the medic who was working on Sasuke.

"He has a stab wound through the abdomen, it didn't hit any vital spots, but he has been poisoned, and its spreading, albeit slowly."

"I see. I'll take over it from here, see if the other rooms need assistance."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Said the medic as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again there was a yellow flash in the lobby before Shizune sprinted down the hall to Naruto's room. Once she arrived she said "How is he?" with a look of worry on her face.

"He is stable Shizune-sama, we are treating for chakra exhaustion and trying to draw out poison." Said the medic.

"Shizune I know you're worried, but there are 2 more who may need your help more than Naruto." Said Minato once again.

"Oh… right." She said as she left and went by to check on Itachi and Kakashi. Neither were too bad, Itachi had a mild case of chakra exhaustion and Kakashi had a pretty nasty concussion. She helped treat Kakashi before walking next door to Sasuke's room.

"Do you need assistance M'Lady?" Asked Shizune as she walked in.

"Actually, yes. I need you to analyze this" Tsunade said as she handed a small vial full of nasty looking liquid to her "it's the poison that was used on Naruto and Sasuke, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yes M'Lady." Said Shizune as she hurried to the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later

Finally, after the last hour of actively healing Naruto, with Kurama's help, Naruto woke up. "Where am I?" He said as he sat up and looked around, seeing his dad and Jiraiya.

"You're in Konoha, in the hospital. How do you feel?"

"Like death. The last think I remember was fighting a guy with 100 puppets… and then an intense pain in my eyes… and now I'm here.

It was then that both Minato and Jiraiya noticed Naruto's eyes. They were both shocked to the core at what they were seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback, Mt. Myoboku, Around 33 years ago.

"**Jiraiya-boy, the Elder Toad wants to speak with ya."** Said Fukasaku to the teenage sage in front of him.

"But I'm tired from training, cant it" Thwack! "Oww dammit what was that" Thwack! "Would you stop I'm going now!" Said Jiraiya amongst getting smacked in the head by the small toad.

After their 'exchange', Fukasaku led Jiraiya into a temple where an ancient toad sat on a throne at the end of a long room.

"**Jiraiya-boy is here to see ya.**"

"**Ahh yes… Jiraiya... Who is that again?**"

Jiraiya sweat-dropped at this, while Fukasaku tried to explain "**Jiraiya-boy. The prophecy?**"

"**Ahh yes I remember now. Jiraiya, I have seen a prophecy. It tells me that you are to train a child of great power. When the time comes that child will either become the savior of the world, or the destroyer.**"

"Are you kidding me? I'll never" Thwack! "Dammit! Well, does the prophecy say anything else?"

"**What prophecy?**" Said the Elder Toad as both Jiraiya and Fukasaku sweat-dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hospital

"_It couldn't be… At first I thought it may be Nagato, but he died. Then there was Minato, But I actually think the Elder Toad saw Naruto in his prophecy. After all, they say that the Rinnegan is only born to the world in times of great disaster, to either destroy or save the world. However that wasn't the case with Nagato's. Hmm…" _Thought Jiraiya.

"Is that the Rinnegan? I thought that was only a myth?" Said Minato with surprise obvious in his voice.

"Not quite. I believe Naruto is the 3rd person to have it."

"3rd person?"

"The original, of course, was the Rikudo Sennin. The second, was an orphan child from Ame that I taught before your team. And now Naruto. You know it is said that the eyes are only born to the world in times of need, to either be the savior or the destroyer of this world."

"You think Naruto is the Child of Prophecy?"

"Yes."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto chimed in.

"Your eyes… they are different now."

"Different?! I just started learning the others though!" whined Naruto.

"Its good Son, only 2 other people have ever had those eyes before. But we'll talk about this later. What happened to you and your team?"

"Well…" Naruto explained what happened while they were camping, and said that his clones should have left a scroll on Minato's desk with the bodies.

"A man with 100 puppets… that sounds like Sasori of the Red Sand to me." Said Jiraiya.

"Hey I think someone did say something about Sasori." Said Naruto.

"I see, I should let Tsunade know that." Said Jiraiya as he walked out.

"I'm glad you're okay son. Those were 4 S-Rank missing nin that you faced."

"Yea I'm glad too, it was the hardest fight I've ever been in, and I actually should have died. I can barely remember the end now, I guess it was the eyes that saved me. Anyways, how are the others?"

"Well, Sasuke was badly poisoned, they are still treating him; Kakashi has a concussion, but he is already awake, and Itachi had mild chakra exhaustion so he'll probably be out until tomorrow at least."

"So how long do I have to stay?"

"You're free to go, but on rest for now."

"Okay then… I guess I'm gonna go home and rest for the night, I'm still kind of tired." Said Naruto before he stood up, stretched, and the disappeared in a red flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's room

"Lady Tsunade, I have the analysis you asked for here." Said Shizune as she walked in the door.

Tsunade took the report from Shizune and looked over it, pondering about what could cure such an elaborate poison, as Jiraiya walked in the door.

"Hey Slug-hime, Naruto just said that he believes Sasori of the Red Sand was the one who poisoned them."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard that, knowing that he is the grandson of her greatest rival, who just happens to be one of the best poison users in the world.

"I see… Shizune, have Minato get me a team together, I need some ingredients from outside of the village to make an antidote."

"Yes M'Lady." Said Shizune before leaving again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later

"Hokage-sama told us to report to you?" Said Shikamaru, who now sported a chunin vest over his regular outfit.

"Yes, I need you and your team to go find these plants for me." Tsunade said as she handed Shikamaru a list.

"And where might we find these plants?" Said Ino, the second member of the team, who was also sporting a chunin vest.

"I believe that they grow in the area around the northwestern border of Fire Country; I need these things as soon as possible, so leave first thing in the morning please."

"Yes ma'am." Chorused the 2 present members of the team as they walked off to get some rest for the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, east gate of the village.

Shikamaru and Ino stood at the gate awaiting the arrival of the other members of their team. After about 10 minutes of waiting, 2 figures came into view. Once they got closer, it was revealed to be Neji and Hinata Hyuga.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Asked Shikamaru to the small crowd of shinobi.

"Yes." Everyone chorused.

"Okay lets get this troublesome mission over with." Said Shikamaru with a sigh as they ran out the gate.

Once they were out of the village the group took to the tree tops to move faster and avoid as much traffic as possible. After about 4 hours of running Shikamaru hopped down into a small clearing, signaling a break, as the rest of the group followed. "Okay we'll take a break here for about an hour before we move out again; we should make it within 4 more hours after we leave." Shikamaru said as he leaned against a tree.

Once the hour had passed the group once again set off towards the border. They arrived with no difficulty and with the 2 Hyuga's byakugan, and Ino's expertise with flowers, located the plants that Tsunade requested. Once they were all identified the group decided to set up camp and leave out in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location unknown

"Pein-sama, it appears as though the teams you sent after the Kyuubi were killed… He and his team are quite powerful." Said the Venus flytrap looking man.

"Yes Zetsu, it seems as if we may have trouble from him. It is of no matter, we can collect the other jinchuriki for now; the plan will not commence for 3 more years anyways."

"Yes I suppose you are right."

"Yes. For now, try to find some replacement recruits for the ones we lost."

"As you wish." Said Zetsu as he sunk into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, with team Nara

"Okay is everyone ready to move out?" Said the lazy voice of one Shikamaru as his team finished cleaning up their campsite.

"Yes." Chorused all of the others before they started to jump off into the trees.

"Hold it right there!" Said an unknown voice from behind the group.

"Well well, what do we have here? Konoha shinobi this far away from home?" Said a second voice beside the first.

All four members of Team Nara quickly spun around to find 2 shinobi dressed in Iwa Jounin garb standing there.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as he started forming a plan in his mind. "And to what do we owe the honor?"

"We were just passing through when we noticed a young group of shinobi from Konoha, and decided 'what a wonderful way to get back at that bastard of a Hokage then to kill some of his up and coming shinobi'." Said the first Iwa shinobi.

"You do realize that this could start another war correct?" Stated Neji

"Not if you don't make it back to tell anyone." Said the Iwa shinobi again as he pulled out a kunai and leapt straight at Hinata, not noticing the hand seals that Shikamaru was doing. Just as he was about to reach Hinata he was knocked away with a palm strike from Neji.

"Thank you Nii-san." Said Hinata as she now dropped into the Hyuuga fighting stance alongside him.

"Dammit Kiro are you gonna get killed by 4 children?" Laughed the second Iwa shinobi as the now identified Kiro landed on the ground beside him.

"Shut the fuck up Araza! I didn't expect them to fight back is all. Just kill them!" Kiro raged as the pair leapt towards the group once more.

"_Damn. Almost had them._" Thought Shikamaru as his shadow retracted to go after them again.

As Kiro got close, Hinata activated her Byakugan and leapt forward to meet him. The pair engaged in a taijutsu bout for around a minute before Neji jumped in.

"You are within my field of divination." He said with a smirk. "Eight trigrams: 64 palms!"

Hinata jumped back as Neji struck the man twice "2 palms!" and then 4 more times "4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" by the time he finished his hands were moving in a blur before he finally stopped and Kiro fell to the ground.

"Kiro!" Said Araza as he slashed at Neji with a kunai.

Neji simply stepped to the side and struck the man's shoulder, making him drop the kunai as he screamed in pain.

"What the fuck did you do to me brat?!"

"I simply closed down the tenketsu in that shoulder. The feeling will return in about 15 minutes, if you live that long."

"Like I could be killed by a bunch of damn kids!" Said Araza as he attempted to jump towards the group again, only to notice that he had no control of his body.

"Thanks for stalling him Neji, Kagemane success." Said Shikamaru as he stood up straight, making Araza do the same. "Now Ino if you would?"

"Right." She said as she sat down before her body slumped over.

"Okay it's me." Said Araza after his body jerked from Ino entering his mind.

Shikamaru released his shadow's hold before he walked over to Kiro and pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the man into it.

After the sealing was complete he noticed the Azara's body once more jerk, before Ino stood up and he fell to the ground with blood coming from his eyes, ears, and mouth. "Good job Ino. It would be troublesome if I ever got on your bad side." He said with a slight smirk.

The group of 4 then disposed of the body before heading back towards home; the rest of the trip being uneventful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato's office, later that night

"Enter." Said Minato as he heard a knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Shikamaru Nara and his team as they walked in before Shikamaru said "Mission success Hokage-sama. All was well except that we ran into 2 shinobi from Iwa."

"Iwa shinobi? What happened?"

"They underestimated us so we dispatched them pretty easily. Here is one of them." Said Shikamaru as he handed Minato a scroll.

"I see. Well you are dismissed, but please swing by the hospital to give your findings to Tsunade please."

"Yes sir." Said all four as they turned and left the office.


	16. Databook 1

**Well, here's the first databook for Namikaze Naruto: Konoha's Red Flash; Current as of Ch.15  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto Namikaze: Age: 12

**Ninjutsu:** 4.5  
**  
Taijutsu:** 4

**Genjutsu:** 3

**Intelligence:** 4

**Strength:** 4

**Speed:** 4.5

**Stamina: ** 5

**Hand Seals:** 4

**Total: 33**

Justu:

Hiraishin

Rasengan

Summoning (Toads, Animal Path)

Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer

Toad Water Pistol

Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Futon: Rasengan

Futon: Rasenshuriken

Futon: Great Breakthrough

Futon: Wind Dragon Missile

Futon: Vacuum Spear

Futon: Drilling Air Bullet

Katon: Rasengan

Katon: Fireball

Katon: Grand Fireball

Katon: Fire Dragon Missile

Suiton: Rasengan

Suiton: Rasenryukyu

Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Suiton: Tearing Torrent

Suiton: Water Prison

Suiton: Water Clone

Suiton: Water Bullet

Raiton: Rasengan

Raiton: Rasenraikurai

Raiton: Chidori

Raiton: Raikiri

Raiton: False Darkness

Raiton: Wave of Destruction

Doton: Swamp of the Underworld

Doton: Inner Decapitation

Doton: Mud Wall

Kagebunshin

Collaboration: Tearing Water Vortex

Collaboration: Typhoon Vortex

Collaboration: Hydroelectric Dragon

Kamui

Amaterasu

Tsukiyomi

Kotoamutsukami

Susano'o

Deva Path

Animal Path

Asura Path

Human Path

Outer Path

Preta Path

Bijuudama

Chakra Arms

Fuinjutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha: Age: 12

**Ninjutsu: **4  
**  
Taijutsu: **4

**Genjutsu: **4

**Intelligence: **4

**Strength: **3.5

**Speed: **3.5

**Stamina: **3.5

**Hand Seals: **4

**Total: 31.5**

**Jutsu:**

Rasengan

Raiton: Chidori

Raiton: Raikiri

Raiton: False Darkness

Raiton: Wave of Destruction

Katon: Fireball

Katon: Grand Fireball

Katon: Fire Dragon Missile

Katon: Phoenix Flower

Suiton: Water Prison

Doton: Inner Decapitation

Amaterasu

Blaze Release

Susano'o

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato Namikaze: Age: 35

**Ninjutsu:** 5  
**  
Taijutsu:** 5

**Genjutsu:** 4

**Intelligence:** 5

**Strength:** 4

**Speed:** 5

**Stamina:** 5

**Hand Seals:** 5

**Total: 38**

Jutsu:

Hiraishin

Rasengan

Summoning (Toads)

Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer

Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Futon: Rasengan

Futon: Great Breakthrough

Futon: Wind Dragon Missile

Futon: Vacuum Spear

Futon: Drilling Air Bullet

Katon: Fireball

Katon: Grand Fireball

Katon: Fire Dragon Missile

Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Suiton: Tearing Torrent

Suiton: Water Prison

Suiton: Water Clone

Suiton: Water Bullet

Suiton: Water Encampment Wall

Raiton: Chidori

Raiton: False Darkness

Raiton: Wave of Destruction

Doton: Swamp of the Underworld

Doton: Inner Decapitation

Doton: Mud Wall

Doton: Hiding Like a Mole

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing

Kagebunshin

Fuinjutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi Hatake: Age: 25

**Ninjutsu: **5  
**  
Taijutsu: **4

**Genjutsu: **4

**Intelligence: **4.5

**Strength: **3.5

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **3

**Hand Seals: **5

**Total: 33**

Jutsu:

He has over a thousand so I'll just hit the high points

Rasengan

Raiton: Chidori

Raiton: Raikiri

Raiton: Lightning Beast Running

Raiton: Clone

Lightning Transmission

Suiton: Clone

Suiton: Great Waterfall

Suiton: Water Dragon Missile

Suiton: Water Encampment Wall

Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation

Doton: Mud Wall

Doton: Hiding like a Mole

Doton: Multiple Mud Wall

Doton: Clone

Katon: Fireball

Katon: Grand Fireball

Katon: Fire Dragon Missile

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing

Evil Sealing Method

Kagebunshin

Silent Killing

Summoning (Dogs)

Summoning: Doton: Tracking Fang

One Thousand Years of Death

Kamui

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi Uchiha: Age: 20

**Ninjutsu: **5  
**  
Taijutsu: **4.5

**Genjutsu: **5

**Intelligence: **5

**Strength: **3.5

**Speed: **5

**Stamina: **2.5

**Hand Seals: **5

**Total: 35.5**

Jutsu:

Katon: Fireball

Katon: Grand Fireball

Katon: Phoenix Flower

Katon: Fire Dragon Missile

Suiton: Water Bullet

Suiton: Clone

Suiton: Great Waterfall

Suiton: Water Dragon Missile

Suiton: Water Encampment Wall

Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Suiton: Tearing Torrent

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing

Amaterasu

Tsukiyomi

Susano'o

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya: Age: 51

**Ninjutsu: **5  
**  
Taijutsu: **4.5

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **4.5

**Strength: **4.5

**Speed: **4.5

**Stamina: **5

**Hand Seals: **4.5

**Total: 35.5**

**Jutsu**

Rasengan

Summoning (Toads)

Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer

Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind

Summoning: Toad Shop

Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

Doton: Inner Decapitation

Doton: Hiding like a Mole

Doton: Mud Wall

Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Fire Release: Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Fire Sealing Method

Hiding in a Toad Technique

Sage Art: Goemon

Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon

Sage Mode

Shadow Clone Technique

Toad Oil Bullet

Transparent Escape Technique

Twin Rasengan

Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan

Water Release: Water Gun

Needle Hell

Needle Jizo

Wild Lion's Mane Technique

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tsunade**: Age: 51

**Ninjutsu: **5  
**  
Taijutsu: **5

**Genjutsu: **3.5

**Intelligence: **5

**Strength: **5

**Speed: **3.5

**Stamina: **4

**Hand Seals: **4

**Total: 35**

**Jutsu:**

Summoning (Slugs)

Chakra Enhanced Strength

Chakra Scalpel

Creation Rebirth

Heavenly Foot of Pain

Medical Techniques

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ino Yamanaka**: Age: 12

**Ninjutsu: **3  
**  
Taijutsu: **2

**Genjutsu: **2

**Intelligence: **2.5

**Strength: **2

**Speed: **3

**Stamina: **2.5

**Hand Seals: **3

**Total: **20

**Jutsu:  
**Mind Transfer

Mind Scramble

MindFuck

Suiton: Water Bullet

Suiton: Water Prison

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura Haruno**: Age:12

**Ninjutsu: **1.5  
**  
Taijutsu: **1

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **3.5

**Strength: **0.5

**Speed: **1

**Stamina: **1

**Hand Seals: **3

**Total: ****14.5**

**Jutsu:**

Cherry Blossom Storm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Deidara**: Age:16

**Ninjutsu: **4  
**  
Taijutsu: **3

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **4

**Strength: **3

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **3.5

**Hand Seals: **3

**Total: 27.5**

**Jutsu:**

Exploding Clay

Clay Clones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasori**: Age:32

**Ninjutsu: **4.5  
**  
Taijutsu: **3.5

**Genjutsu: **3.5

**Intelligence: **4.5

**Strength: **3

**Speed: **4.5

**Stamina: **5

**Hand Seals: **4

**Total: 32.5**

**Jutsu:**

Red Secret Art: Manipulation of 100 Puppets

Puppetry

Techniques of Various Puppets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakuzu**: Age:88

**Ninjutsu: **5  
**  
Taijutsu: **4

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **4.5

**Strength: **4

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **4.5

**Hand Seals: **3.5

**Total: ****32.5**

**Jutsu:**

Earth Grudge Fear

Katon:Fireball

Suiton: Tearing Torrent

Raiton: False Darkness

Doton: Earth Spike

Futon: Vacuum Spear

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hidan**: Age:19

**Ninjutsu: **4  
**  
Taijutsu: **4

**Genjutsu: **3

**Intelligence: **3

**Strength: **3.5

**Speed: **3

**Stamina: **4.5

**Hand Seals: **3

**Total: ****29**

**Jutsu:**

Jashinism

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danzo**: Age:72

**Ninjutsu: **4.5  
**  
Taijutsu: **3.5

**Genjutsu: **3.5

**Intelligence: **4.5

**Strength: **3.5

**Speed: **4

**Stamina: **4.5

**Hand Seals: **3.5

**Total: ****31.5**

**Jutsu:**

Futon: Great Breakthrough

Futon: Vacuum Spear

Futon: Vacuum Bullet

Futon: Wind Dragon Missile

Katon: Fireball

Kotoamutsukami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shikamaru Nara**: Age:12

**Ninjutsu: **2  
**  
Taijutsu: **2

**Genjutsu: **2.5

**Intelligence: **4.5

**Strength: **2

**Speed: **2.5

**Stamina: **2

**Hand Seals: **2

**Total: ****19.5**

**Jutsu:**

Shadow Possession

Shadow Stitching

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hinata Hyuuga**: Age:12

**Ninjutsu: **1.5  
**  
Taijutsu: **2.5

**Genjutsu: **2

**Intelligence: **3

**Strength: **1

**Speed: **2.5

**Stamina: **2

**Hand Seals: **2

**Total: ****16.5**

**Jutsu:**

Gentle Fist

Byakugan

8 Trigrams: 64 Palms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Neji Hyuuga**: Age:14

**Ninjutsu: **2.5  
**  
Taijutsu: **3.5

**Genjutsu: **2

**Intelligence: **2.5

**Strength: **2.5

**Speed: **3

**Stamina: **2

**Hand Seals: **3

**Total: ****21**

**Jutsu:**

Gentle Fist

Byakugan

8 Trigrams: 64 palms

8 Trigrams: Rotation

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you notice anything may have left out, please let me know. Have a good day everyone.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, sorry that i took so long, Ive had alot going on lately. But anyways, heres the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Have i ever mentioned that I don't own Naruto? Or anything for that matter. Even the characters/techniques that i know for sure have never been seen, I only borrowed.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 days later

"So Aunt Tsunade, how long until Sasuke is released?" Asked Naruto outside the hospital room of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"He should be out within a few days Naruto-kun. The antidote I made is working, but he still needs to be monitored while he rests." Replied Tsunade.

"Okay then, can I see him now?"

"Sure, he should be awake by now."

"Thanks!" Naruto half-shouted as he bolted inside the door.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hey man. Glad to see you're not dead, you had me worried that I'd have to come to hell to kick your ass." Said Sasuke, who really was glad to see Naruto. The last thing he saw that night before he lost consciousness was Naruto 'dying'.

_Flashback._

"_Huh… where am… Naruto!" Shouted the now conscious Sasuke with worry evident in his voice._

"_Whoa there, what's wrong with Naruto?" Said Tsunade as she walked in the door._

_Tears started to build up in Sasuke's eyes as he said "He's dead! I saw the puppet man kill him!"_

"_No no calm down" Tsunade said in a soothing voice. "Naruto is fine, he is the one who brought you here."_

"_But I saw him-"_

"_I promise Sasuke-kun, he's fine. He'll probably be by first thing in the morning to visit you since you're awake now."_

"_Really?" Sasuke stopped for a moment before looking Tsunade in the eyes as 3 tomoe appeared before spinning into 3 red ellipticals overlapping on a black background. "How did I get the Mangekyo then?"_

"_Hmm… I'm not sure, but maybe since you honestly believed that you saw him die, the emotional pain was enough to activate it?"_

"_I guess that sounds right. I'm just glad that he's alive."_

"_Me too Sasuke-kun."_

Back to present

"You really believe anyone could kill me? Imma bad muhfucka!" Said Naruto with a shit eating grin.

"Yea right I could kick your ass anytime. Especially with these." Sasuke replied as he activated his sharingan, before the tomoe spun together to form his Mangekyo.

"Wow how'd you get the Mangekyo?!"

"Well you kind of died while I watched, or so I thought. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the puppet guy owning you with a big ass spike thing."

"Oh yea, I thought I died too, but just like you my eyes changed."

"How did you change, you already had the most powerful sharingan?"

"Apparently there is one step further than the EMS; Itachi actually, literally, pissed himself when I told him about it." Said Naruto as his blue eyes suddenly turned white with several purple rings around the pupil.

"What is that?" Said Sasuke, puzzled.

"It's called the Rinnegan; we don't really know yet what it can do though, besides kick your ass." Said Naruto with another big grin and a chuckle.

"We'll see about that once I get out of this wretched place!" said Sasuke with his own grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere

A certain ex-ANBU captain/jonin sensei to team 7 sat at the library in the Uchiha compound, scouring the books to see what he could find out about the Rinnegan for Naruto. So far he hadn't really found anything on it, except that it was supposedly the eye of the SO6P and probably a myth. After about 2 hours of looking, he finally had an idea. Remembering back to the day that he brought Naruto to the Naraka shrine, he remembered Naruto telling him that there was another 'language' that he couldn't read. With that idea in mind he pulled out the paper tag that he carried with Naruto's Hiraishin seal on it and channeled some chakra into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hospital

"Well it seems Itachi found something about the Rinnegan, he's calling me now. I'll stop back by later, see ya Sasugay."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke said, but too late as Naruto had already flashed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Uchiha compound

"Hello, Naruto-kun, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just left the hospital, Sasuke is finally awake now."

"That's good, I'll go see him in a little while. I found something out about the Rinnegan."

"Cool what is it?"

"Remember that day you read the Uchiha tablet? You said there was a part that you couldn't read right?"

"Yea at the end, it was like it was in another language or something."

"Well, I believe that that part was written for the Rinnegan. Would you like to go try again?"

"Sure let's go!" Said Naruto as the 2 started towards the shrine.

After a brief walk, they arrived at the shrine and proceeded to go to the hidden basement to see ifhe could decipher the final secrets of the Uchiha.

Naruto started looking at the tablet as Itachi said "So can you read the bottom?"

"Yes, It's clear as day now." Said Naruto as he proceeded to read the tablet aloud to Itachi, revealing the secrets such as the 7 paths and what each did.

"Well that sure is interesting. It truly is the eye of a God.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later, at the Namikaze estate

After Itachi's visit with Sasuke; he, Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya gathered in the training grounds to test some of Naruto's new abilities.

"So Naruto-kun, can you still use your sharingan techniques with the Rinnegan active?"

Naruto, Rinnegan active, looked towards a target set up several feet away before channeling some chakra to his eyes and muttering "Amaterasu."

Said target was enveloped in black flames before Naruto extinguished them.

"Good, now what about the Rinnegan techniques?"

At this point Naruto raised his hand towards the same target and said "Shinra Tensei." As the target ripped out of the ground and flew several feet away.

"Wow. That could definitely be useful." Said Jiraiya in awe

"What else can it do?" Asked Minato, also shocked with the powers.

Naruto once more raised a hand to the same target and said "Bansho Tenin" before said target flew back towards them. "Wow! These eyes are AWESOME!"

Naruto then formed a small black sphere in his palm and pitched it up in the air as he said "Chibaku tensei."

Suddenly everyone found themselves being attracted towards the ball, as trees and big chunks of rocks started to feel out of the ground and fly towards it.

"CUTITOFFCUTITOFFCUTIFOFFCUTIT-" yelled Jiraiya as he lost his footing and shot up into the mass of earth. Naruto quickly dispelled the technique as Jiraiya fell facefirst onto the ground, followed by a lawnmower sized planet, which landed on top of him. Everyone sweat-dropped at his misfortune as he stood up and said "Tsunade has did far worse when she caught me peeking!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hospital

"Achoo! Hmm… my pervy sense is tingling… JIRAIYA!" Yelled Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto said as he slammed his hand onto the ground before being enveloped in a large plume of smoke. The trio then found themselves standing atop a Gamabunta sized dog, with Rinnegan eyes. Did I mention it had 3 heads, with said eyes? "Ahh that's weird! Said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"What is it Son?" Asked Minato

"Apparently I share the vision with all of my summons. That'll take some getting used to. But I wonder… 3 clones then appeared at Naruto's side, all looking different directions. "Yep, I see through my clones too."

"Wow the possibilities for that are endless! I could peek on girls at 50 different hotsprings at once! Woops I mean that would be great for my spy network… heh heh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital

"Achoo! DAMMIT JIRAIYA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perv! Shinra Tensei!" Yelled Naruto as he blasted Naruto off of the gigantic dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital again.

CRASH

"What the- Wow, karma loves me!" Said Tsunade as she ran to the loud noise she heard to find Jiraiya crumpled up on the floor in the rubble that used to be a wall.

"Hey Hime…" Jiraiya said with a smile that said 'oh shit please don't kill me'.

The resulting cries could be heard by Naruto, Itachi, and Minato, who were still at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about the chakra absorption ability you mentioned?" Said Itachi

"Well, I guess use a jutsu on me?"

Itachi went through some handseals and said "Katon: Grand fireball technique!" before a large fireball shot out of his mouth and towards Naruto, who simply raised a hand to the fireball. It collided with him before promptly disappearing into Naruto's palm.

"Impressive."

Naruto then raised his arm towards one of the targets, before his hand… disappeared? And was replaced by a sawblade that fired off and stabbed into the target, before his normal hand reappeared.

"And there's the Naraka path, which should be able to restore someone's body to it's prime, we could test that on Jiraiya since Tsunade maimed him." Said Naruto which got a chuckle from everyone. "And finally, the Human path, but we can't test that one, because it kills the victim; and the Outer path, which allows the user to control life and death, but I don't intend to screw with nature like that."

"Good choice on that, but I have to wonder, since the dog summon and your clones had the Rinnegan when you summoned them, will the toads have it too?" Said Minato.

"That is a good question." Added Itachi.

Naruto bit his thumb and went through some handseals before slamming his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu." He said as a small puff of smoke appeared.

The smoke finally disappeared, revealing Gamakichi, with Rinnegan eyes. "Whoa, everything looks weird now… Oh hey bro."

"Hey Kichi. I guess that's a yes Dad."

"Hmm. Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Said Minato after biting his thumb and doing the handseals as he slammed his hand down to summon Gama, who had plain eyes. "Hey Minato, how's it going?"

"Fine Gama, just testing Naruto's new eyes out."

"I see, the Rinnegan huh?"

"Yep, it appears that when he summons one of you now you'll have the Rinnegan."

"Hmm… That is a rather nice ability."

"Yea, but it's weird at first, I'm seeing from 2 different angles here." Added in Gamakichi.

"I know right?" Said Naruto as everyone chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, pretty much filler for now, just learning the rinnegan. Remember: if you want me to update faster, make me happy as a writer, and review. After you review, tell your friends to read and review. And not just "good story" or "shit, go die." tell me what you like or don't like. Cause as of now, im thinking that people don't like the story because i get less activity with each update, and that kills me. Literally, I lose a year off of my life for each person who reads without reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**First off; Sorry to burst your bubbles, this isnt a new chapter. I had to do some rearranging while revising the story. **

**This chapter is kind of a preview/foreshadowing of things to come.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and remember. All I own, is a half empty pack of cigarettes and a bic. Not Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You called for me Dad?" Said Naruto, standing in front of Minato's desk.

"Yes, since your normal team is down right now, I need you to take a team of chunin and go scout the border of Fire Country and Kusa. We have received reports of increased traffic of Iwa shinobi within our borders. They are still bitter about the war 13 years ago and I fear they may be up to no good." Replied Minato.

"Okay who is the team?"

"You will be the leader of course, along with Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Rock Lee. I suppose you know that you will have to be careful because you have a target on your back just by being related to me."

"Yea, they all hate and fear you for winning the last war. I'll try to stay low, but what if I find intruders, am I to engage?"

"No, not right now. Only engage them if they attack you first."

"Yes sir. When are we to leave?"

"Your team should be here any minute for their briefing, then you will leave within the hour."

"Understood." Said Naruto as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Said Minato as the door opened and Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Rock Lee walked in.

"Reporting for troublesome duty, Hokage-sama." Said Shikamaru.

"Damn you're too much like your father…" Mumbled Minato before he relayed the mission information to the newly assembled team.

"Okay guys, meet me at the west gate in 1 hour. Pack for 2 weeks."

"Troublesome."/"Yes Sir." They all chorused before leaving to pack.

"Well Dad, I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke before I leave since I'm already packed. See you in a week or 2." Said Naruto as he disappeared in flash of red light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha Hospital

Sasuke was currently laying in his hospital bed reading a scroll that Itachi gave him about the Mangekyo, contemplating suicide because he was bored to death being cooped up in this room, when a red light illuminated the room. He smiled knowing that it was at least a temporary relief to the boredom.

"Hey Sasugay what's up?"

Sasuke smirked at that "Fuck off. Break me out of here it's boring as shit!"

"No can do, Aunt Tsunade said you needed to stay for a few more days."

"Ahhh!" Grunted Sasuke as he began to look for something sharp enough to end his existence.

"Oh come on its just a couple more days you'll be alright." Said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's hand just before he reached for his IV catheter, intent on blowing air into the tube. The foresight of a sharingan was helpful in more than battles.

"Remember, with these" Said Naruto as he activated his Rinnegan "I can bring back the dead, so if you were to have an 'accident' in here, I'll bring you back and kill you again. 3 times." Sasuke laughed at that and ceased his suicide attempt.

"Like you could kill me anyways."

"Wanna find out?"

"Any day."

"As much as I'd love to kick your ass, I just came by to check up on you. I've got to go on a border patrol for a week or 2. So you better be ready for when I get back."

"You're the one who better be ready." Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yea right. I gotta go now, see ya Sasugay."

"You're the homo, bitch."

Since Sasuke was in the hospital complaining of boredom, Naruto knew his senses would be lax, so he decided a little prank would help ease his pain.

Just as Naruto thought, Sasuke never noticed when his Rinnegan turned back to a 3 tomoe sharingan, slowly spinning as they said their farewells. Naruto walked out the door to his room and stood in the hallway a few feet away just waiting.

"And 3… 2… 1…" Naruto counted to himself before he heard "AHHHHH! HELL NO! Naruto you bastard!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his newly invented-on-the-spot technique Demonic Illusion: Gay viewing technique."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's POV

"You're the homo, bitch." He said as Naruto turned and walked out the door.

"_That's odd. He never walks anywhere…"_

He didn't think on it too long before a male doctor walked in his room.

"_That's odd too, Tsunade and Shizune have been my only doctors so far…"_

Again he didn't get to ponder it for too long when the doctor looked at him with a creepy smile.

"Time for your checkup, Sasuke-_kun_." Said the doctor as he licked his lips and moved in closer.

"Huh? What is this?" Said Sasuke, beginning to worry.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a bit." Said the doctor as he began to rub up Sasuke's thigh.

"AHHHHH! HELL NO!" Sasuke screamed as he subconsciously activated his sharingan, allowing him to see through the low level genjutsu.

"Naruto you bastard!" He shouted for the world to hear as he realized he had just been pranked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto

After sticking around to see the results of his prank, Naruto disappeared from the hallway in a swirl of leaves headed for the gate to meet his team.

Once he arrived he found that all 4 of them were already there waiting for him. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!" they all chorused.

"Okay first of all, cut the honorific crap. I'm the same Naruto you all went to school with. Now lets go." He said as the all chuckled at him and then ran out the gate before taking to the trees.

It took them about 4 hours to reach the station they would use as headquarters during the mission. It was a very uneventful (troublesome, if you were to ask Shikamaru) trip. The group made small talk while they ran along which was the high point of the trip.

"Okay we'll rest here for a couple of hours and then start doing scouting shifts for 4 hours each; Shikamaru, you and Hinata will go first, followed by Myself and Ino, and then Kiba and Lee for the final shift."

"Understood." Came another chorus. Naruto then proceeded to hand each group one of his Hiraishin kunai so they could alert him if they found anything. After that he dismissed them all for a short break while he went and sat down on the roof with Ino to catch up.

"Don't you dare try to butter me up now Naruto Namikaze. I'm still pissed at you for almost dying!"

"But Ino-"

"Nope."

"Come on Hime I'm sorry. It's not like I knew that 4 S-ranked criminals would jump me!"

"Well… Well! Dammit I was worried sick when I learned you got injured!"

"I'm sorry Ino-hime, I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Said Naruto as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good, cause I'll kick your ass if you ever get hurt again." She replied with a smirk before she leaned over and returned his kiss, with a bit more passion. The pair stayed there in their make-out session for a while before Naruto finally broke it off and stood up to go wake up Shikamaru and send them out for their shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 days later

As is to be expected from a border patrol mission, even one that is specially assigned, this one had been rather boring. (or as Shikamaru would put it, GREAT!)

For the past 4 days, they hadn't seen anything of interest while patrolling. At least it allowed Shikamaru plenty of nap time, and Naruto and Ino got a chance to hang out more than normal, which was nice, they figured.

During his down time, Naruto had kept up his training on a small scale, practicing some on his new Rinnegan techniques by pushing and pulling a boulder. He also managed to practice some of his less destructive Ninjustu, such as creating and dispelling his several Rasengan variants.

At the scheduled time, Shikamaru and Hinata returned back to the camp, with nothing to report, as usual.

"Well Ino-chan, lets get this over with." Said Naruto as they set off for their own shift. They went on like normal in a sweeping motion that covered a 30 mile stretch for about 2 hours before Naruto finally noticed something moving towards their location.

"Get down, someone's coming." Whispered Naruto as they made their way into a small cave nearby to see what was happening.

As the chakra source grew closer, Naruto activated his Rinnegan to see more precisely what they were up against.

"It appears to be a 4 man squad, with 1 Jonin and 3 Chunin. I can't tell yet if they are Iwa or not." Naruto whispered to Ino, who just nodded. The team kept getting closer until finally they were only 40 yards away from the cave, and Naruto could now see that they were indeed Iwa shinobi.

"Jiro, hold up. I can feel someone nearby." Said the lone kunoichi of the group.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath. He didn't figure them to have a sensor on a scouting team.

"Where at Keiko?" Said the man that was called Jiro.

The girl closed her eyes for a minute searching the area as Naruto looked at Ino and said "Stay here and remain hidden if possible." Before he flared his massive amounts of chakra to draw the groups attention away from her.

"Well you sure made that easy. Go ahead and show yourself!" Said Jiro.

Naruto walked out of the cave and looked the 4 Iwa shinobi down, trying to formulate a strategy.

"Holy shit! If it isn't the _Second Flash_ himself. This will make things a whole lot easier if we can kill you before the invasion." Said one of the other Chunin in the group.

"Well, you know too much now. We definitely can't let you live now!" Said Jiro with a twinkle in his eye as he started going through hand seals before slamming his hands to the ground "Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!" he yelled out as the head of a dragon appeared and started firing volleyball sized balls of rock towards Naruto.

Naruto for his part dodged all the projectiles with ease, using his 3 tomoe sharingan, before doing his own set of hand seals as he said "Raiton: Lightning Dragon Missile!" A large amount of lightning chakra then started pouring out of his hands until it turned into the shape of a dragon and bolted towards the Iwa group.

"Doton: Mud Wall!" Shouted one of the Chunin as he finished the hand seals and slammed his hands down. The wall of mud barely served to slow the dragon down, barely giving him time to jump out of the way. The dragon then proceeded to turn around and cause the Iwa nin to dodge once more before it dissipated.

"Come on Namikaze! Show us that feared jutsu of yours!" Shouted Jiro still in his rage mode as both he and one of the Chunin began doing hand seals. "Doton: Earth Flow River!" Said the Chunin as the ground beneath Naruto gave way and began sliding him towards the group. "Doton: Multiple Earth Spears!" Shouted Jiro as he slammed his hands down, causing several spears made of rock to shoot out towards Naruto.

Seeing no other way to go, Naruto smirked and said "Well, you asked for it!" before he pulled out one of his 3 pronged kunai and tossed in straight into the air before disappearing in a flash of red. He reappeared directly above his last position just long enough to grab his kunai and throw it again, this time straight towards the Iwa group. They didn't even have time to react as there was a flash of red and the sound of a thousand birds chirping right beside them all. Naruto grabbed the kunai and pivoted his body, allowing him to drive his Chidori through the chest of the Chunin who used the Earth river jutsu, effectively blowing him in half. Naruto then spun around and dashed towards Keiko with speed that was untraceable to the normal eye before slashing her throat open with his kunai.

"Got you now Namikaze! Yelled Jiro as he once more slammed his hands down and shot Earth spears towards Naruto.

Naruto simply smirked and disappeared again in a flash of red light, having easily seen the attack coming. He reappeared above Jiro and spun his body around for an axe kick that connected with Jiro's face, knocking him out cold. With the leader now down, Naruto looked around for the fourth member of their group and couldn't find him anywhere, even with his Rinnegan, so he figured he must have took the chance to run away.

"Good, maybe now the bastards will think twice about their plans." Said Naruto with a smirk as Ino ran out to him. "Good job Naru-kun! I've never seen you really fight before, that was amazing!" she said as she glomped onto him and kissed him, getting a bit hot below the belt at watching him in action.

He simply kissed her back for a moment before the other 4 members of their team arrived.

"Is everything okay? We felt your chakra flare and came as quick as possible." Said Hinata as they walked up.

"Yea, there was a Jonin and 3 Chunin, I took care of it easy enough. So I guess after we clean up here we can move out since we know all we need to know now. You guys head back to camp and start packing, I'll catch up."

The rest of the group complied, and started back towards the camp. Once they made it a half mile away from Naruto they heard a loud 'whoosh' and could see the forest light up behind them. A good way to remove evidence, they supposed. Once they were almost back to the camp Naruto caught up with them.

They got back a few minutes later and quickly packed up all of their supplies before setting out towards Konoha again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It will be a while before another update, i am revising this story for now; i realised my writing was dreadful.  
**


End file.
